Die Last der Schuld
by Demetra
Summary: Epilog - Finished! Hoffe, es hat Euch ebensoviel Spaß gemacht wie mir! Bis zur nächsten Story! Eure Demetra
1. Epilog

Hallo, Ihr Lieben! Ich tue es auch - ich springe auf den Haldir-Zug auf und hoffe, es gut zu tun! Wie immer würde ich mich über Reviews und die eine oder andere E-Mail sehr freuen: verena_trek@gmx.de. Und jetzt viel Spaß. Eure Demetra  
  
************************************************************  
  
***Die Last der Schuld***  
  
Prolog  
  
Zeitindex: Das Jahr 2731 des Dritten Zeitalters  
  
Sie kamen durch die Dunkelheit. Schwere, klauenbesetzte Füße wühlten den weichen Erdboden des Waldes auf, zerstörten rücksichtslos die zarten Pflänzchen, die sich aus dem Humus ins Licht drängten, rissen mit den scharfkantigen Ecken ihrer Rüstungen die Rinde von den Bäumen. Fast war es, als ginge ein Ächzen durch den Goldenen Wald.  
  
Haldir, Anführer der Galadhrim, der Grenzwache seiner Heimat, hockte hoch über dem Boden auf einem starken Ast und lauschte in die Schwärze der Nacht. Sein Gesicht war vor ernster Sorge zu einer Maske erstarrt, als er den Blick über die anderen Wipfel streifen ließ und dort seine Leute betrachtete. Sie alle verharrten in angespanntem Schweigen, warteten auf den Moment, in dem sie losschlagen konnten.  
  
Neben ihm saß sein Bruder Rumil, in dessen Händen bereits ein gespannter Bogen ruhte. Die klugen blauen Augen des Elben, die normalerweise vor Lebensfreude lachten, lagen nun dunkel unter gerunzelten Brauen. Auch er hörte das Grunzen der Angreifer, das Klirren ihrer Kettenhemden, die vereinzelten Schreie verschreckter Waldbewohner.  
  
Die Orks vermehrten sich in letzter Zeit stark an den Grenzen des Elbenreiches, doch mit einem derart massiven Angriff hatte niemand in Lorien gerechnet. Es war nur Herrin Galadriels Weitsicht zu verdanken, dass sie in dieser Nacht die Grenzwachen alarmiert hatte.  
  
Haldir nickte Rumil zu und holte dann einen Pfeil aus seinem eigenen Köcher. In der Dunkelheit konnte er eine breite Masse von Angreifern ausmachen und er verschwendete keinen weiteren Blick auf sie. Was allein zählte, war, dass sich die Orks in der Reichweite seines Bogens lagen. Mit einer tausend Mal geübten Geste legte Haldir den Pfeil auf die Sehne seines Bogens, stieß einen leisen Ruf aus und schickte das Geschoss auf die Reise.  
  
Dutzende Pfeile prasselten auf die Orks hinunter und raue Schreie kündigten davon, dass einige auch ihr Ziel gefunden hatten. Die heranwogende Masse stockte in ihrem Lauf und Haldir begann, einen Pfeil nach dem anderen zu verschießen. Mit seinem scharfen Auge traf er so oft wie aufgrund der Sichtverhältnisse nur irgend möglich und als sich der letzte Pfeil sirrend von der Sehne gelöst hatte, nickte Haldir seinem Bruder zu und glitt durch das dichten Laubwerk hinab in Richtung des Erdbodens.  
  
Die letzten Schritte entlang des glatten Stamms sprang er hinab und zog dann sein Schwert. Einen Moment atmete er tief ein, dann hob er die elegant geschwungenen Klinge über seinen Kopf und rannte auf die Orks zu, die nun schon auf einige Schritte herangeklommen waren. Sein Auftauchen musste sie überrumpelt haben, denn bevor er angegriffen wurde, war es ihm schon gelungen, zwei von ihnen mit gezielten Streichen zu erlegen.  
  
Blut sprudelte in einer grasigen Fontäne hervor, als er das Schwert aus der Braut des Zweiten riss und dann den Schlägen zweier mit Keulen und rostigen Schwertern bewaffneten Monster begegnete.  
  
Dass es Rumil war, der sich ihm von hinten näherte, musste er nicht sehen. Er wusste es einfach und Sekunden später sprang sein Bruder aus dem Schatten hervor und bahnte sich mit blutiger Präzision seinen Weg durch die Reihen der Angreifer. Für einen flüchtigen Moment beneidetet Haldir den Bruder um sein Talent ihm Nahkampf. Er war immer der bessere Bogenschütze gewesen, doch wenn man Rumil kämpfen sah, wirkte es fast, als sei er mit seiner Waffe verwachsen, ein lebendiges Wesen aus Fleisch und Stahl.  
  
Nun verließen auch die anderen Mitglieder der Grenzwache ihre erhabenen Plätze und gingen mit der Präzision einer tausend Jahre aufeinander abgestimmten Armee ins Gefecht über. Haldir wusste, dass er sich auf jeden seiner Männer voll verlassen konnte und gab seinen Gesamtüberblick zugunsten seiner Konzentration auf.  
  
Einem Ork schlug er den Arm ab, bevor er seinen Ellbogen in das Gesicht eines anderen rammte, was diesem kaum einen Lidschlag später ebenfalls das Leben kostete, als Haldir die ungenügende Deckung ausnutzte und den Ork köpfte.  
  
Schnell als erwartet trat Stille ein und Haldir richtete sich, sein blutbespritztes Gesicht achtlos mit dem Ärmel seiner Tunika abwischend. Rumil stand einige Schritte von ihm entfernt, seine Schultern senkten sich im schnellen Takt seines Pulsschlags und seiner Kampfeslust. Um sie herum lagen die zerstückelten Körper von etwa vier Dutzend Orks. Einige von ihnen regten sich noch stöhnend, doch Haldirs durch die Reihen gehenden Männer bereiteten dem schnell ein Ende. Niemand, der die Grenzen Loriens ungefragt überschritt, durfte am Leben bleiben.  
  
Es wurde sehr ruhig. Einer der Elben, der durch einen Schwertstreich verwundet worden war, wurde bereits von seinen Freunden zurück ins Innere des Waldes geleitete. Da erklang ein Ruf. Menond, der jüngste Mann in der Wache, stand hinter einigen aufgetürmten Körpern und blickte besorgt drein.  
  
"Hauptmann, das solltet Ihr Euch ansehen!"  
  
Damit begann er, die Leichen beiseite zu schieben. Haldir eilte alarmiert an seine Seite und erstarrte, als er sah, dass Menond den zusammengekrümmten Körper einer dunkelhaarigen Frau freilegte, die zusammengerollt und leblos am Boden lag. In ihrem Herzen steckte ein Pfeil.  
  
Rumil drängte sich an Haldir vorbei und ging neben der Toten auf die Knie. Mit einer sanften Geste strich er ihr verklebtes Haar beiseite und enthüllte spitze Ohren.  
  
"Ich kenne sie nicht", murmelte er nachdenklich. "Was mag ihr wohl passiert sein?" Er hob einen ihrer Arme an und betrachtete die aufgerissenen Stellen an den Handgelenken. "Sieht aus, als wäre sie gefesselt worden." Aufmerksam betrachtete er ihr von Schlägen zerstörtes Gesicht. "Die müssen sie gefangengenommen haben und als sie sich befreien konnte, lief sie in den Wald. Möglicherweise haben die Orks sie verfolgt und liefen uns dann in die Arme."  
  
Haldir hörte die Worte seines Bruders kaum. Erschüttert betrachtete er das Geschoss, das der Elbin das Leben genommen hatte. Er hätte diesen Pfeil unter hundert anderen erkannt und die grausame Erkenntnis traf ihn tiefer, als es jede Waffe gekonnt hätte. Es war sein Pfeil.  
  
An Rumils und Menonds bedrückten Mienen konnte er ablesen, dass auch sie es erkannt hatte. Rumil deckte seinen Mantel über die Leiche und trat dann zu Haldir hinüber. Tröstend legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Es ist nicht Deine Schuld. Bei diesen Verhältnissen -."  
  
Mit einem Ruck machte sich Haldir los, wütend und traurig zugleich. Wie hatte er nur so unverantwortlich sein können, nicht bei jedem Schuss genau sein Ziel ins Auge zu fassen. Das hätte der Frau das Leben gerettet.  
  
Eine Bewegung im Unterholz zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Raschelnd teilten sich die Zweige, als eine kleine Gestalt hervortrat. Haldirs Hand glitt von seinem Schwertgriff, den er bereits ergriffen hatte, als er fassungslos das kleine Mädchen anstarrte, das mit großen Augen seinerseits den Kampfplatz überblickte.  
  
Es brauchte nicht Galadriels Weisheit um zu erkennen, dass Frau und Kind zusammengehörten. Haldir machte ein paar Schritte auf das Mädchen zu, dessen Augen ihn nicht zu bemerken schienen. Offensichtlich befand sie sich in einem Schockzustand und so regte sie sich auch nicht, als Haldir sie aus einem Reflex heraus auf den Arm nahm und ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter barg. Flüchtig strich er ihr durch das Haar, in dem sich Dreck und Blätter mischten.  
  
"Was sollen wir tun, Hauptmann?", wollte Menond wissen und trat, sichtlich unruhig, von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
  
Haldir war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ratlos. Er dachte gar nicht an so etwas wie ein Begräbnis für die Elbin oder ein Verwischen der Kampfesspuren. Das alles war weit fort für ihn. Er musste mit Galadriel sprechen. Sie würde wissen, was zu tun war.  
  
Alles, was er für sich selber erkannte, war, dass er diesem Kind niemals wieder in die Augen blicken konnte. 


	2. Kapitel 1 Die Orkreiter

Kapitel 1  
  
Die Orkreiter  
  
Als sich Galadriel erhob, verstummten alle Gespräche im Raum. Schweigend ließ die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes den Blick über die versammelten Männer und Frauen schweifen und es lag kein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Der Grund für ihre Ernsthaftigkeit war allen Elben bekannt.  
  
Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte sie in ihrem Garten verbracht, ihren Spiegel befragt und war einsam über die Wiesen gewandelt, unberührt von all dem Leben, das um sie herum weiterlief. Nicht einmal ihr Gemahl Herr Celeborn konnte ihr in diesen schweren Stunden beistehen.  
  
Am Himmel über dem fernen Mordor tobten Feuer und schwarze Wolken und grausige Geschöpfe erhoben sich hinter den schroffen Felsgraten, die das verfluchte Land umgaben. Die Gerüchte, dass der Eine Ring gefunden worden war, hielten sich recht hartnäckig und auch wenn Elben nicht zu spekulieren pflegten, war doch eine gewissen Unruhe in Lorien eingekehrt, die niemanden unberührt ließ.  
  
Haldir, der neben seinen beiden Brüdern auf einem bequemen Kissen auf dem Boden von Galadriels Versammlungsfleet saß, sah in das Gesicht seiner Herrin und fühlte einen Moment ihre wissenden Augen auf sich ruhen.  
  
'Seid unbesorgt', hörte er ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf. 'Unseren Grenzen droht noch keine Gefahr.'  
  
Ertappt senkte er den Kopf, nicht in Frage stellend, was die Herrin gesehen hatte. Sie hatte sich niemals geirrt, wenn sie den Blick in die Zukunft gewagt hatte. Er neidete ihr ihre Gabe nicht und jedes Mal, wenn er diesen speziellen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah, der davon sprach, welche Last sie auf ihren grazilem Schultern trug, verehrte er sie mehr.  
  
Celeborn hatte die Hand auf die seiner Gattin gelegt, die, zur Faust geballt auf dem Tisch vor Galadriel ruhte.  
  
"Die Schatten fliegen über das Land schnell als Wind und Wolken"; sagte Galadriel und hob den Kopf. Weich fielen ihr die blonden Haare über den Rücken ihres weißen Kleides. "Wir haben lang gezögert, dachten, dass Unsterblichkeit nur unserem Volk vorbehalten wäre. Doch dem ist nicht so. Der dunkle Herrscher ist zurückgekehrt und erhebt sein hässliches Haupt." Ihr unsteter Blick irrte flüchtig aus dem Fenster und fing sich in den Blättern des Baumes, in dessen Krone sie sich befanden. "Thranduil ahnt es schon seit Jahren und auch Herr Elrond trifft schon seit geraumer Zeit Vorbereitungen zur Verteidigung seines Hauses. Zwar wird dieser Insel im Reich unseres Volkes keine Gefahr drohen, doch müssen wir damit rechnen, dass man uns um unserer Hilfe bittet."  
  
"Werden wir uns einmischen in diesen Krieg?", entfuhr es Orophin, Haldirs zweitjüngstem Bruder. Er war, im Gegensatz zum Rest der Familie, eher ein Denker als ein Krieger. Sein Gesicht war immer ein wenig verträumt und seine Gedanken schienen sich stets in anderen Sphären zu bewegen. Pergament und Feder waren seine Waffen und wenn er einmal zum Bogen griff, dann nur, wenn er eine Wache unter dem Kommando seines Bruders übernahm. Haldir hatte Orophin schon einige Male über die Beteiligung an einem möglichen Krieg gegen Mordor diskutieren hören, doch er hätte niemals erwartet, dass der schüchterne Elb sich mitten in der Versammlung zu Wort meldete. Tatsächlich geriet Orophin, als sich nun alle Blicke auf ihn richteten, ein wenig ins Stammeln, doch nach einem Moment der Ruhe gelang es ihm, seinen Gedanken klar zu formulieren. "Es könnte sich als fatal herausstellen, uns für eine der Seiten zu entscheiden. Unserer Zeit auf diesen Gestanden schreitet dem Ende entgegen und Valinor lebend zu erreihen sollte uns wichtiger sein als der Schicksal der Menschen."  
  
Galadriel neigte den Kopf und schien zu Haldirs Erleichterung über den Einwand nicht beleidigt zu sein.  
  
"Es ist keine Entscheidung, die ich alleine treffen werde", erklärte sie ernst und lächelte Orophin sanft zu, der den Kopf zwischen die Schultern zog. "Noch ist zu wenig geschehen, um den Weg des Landes klar vorhersehen zu können. Der Wandel der Zeit ist noch nicht vollzogen und erst, wenn mein Blick in den Spiegel ungetrübt ist, werden wir entscheiden, was zu tun ist."  
  
Celeborn erhob sich nun ebenfalls von seinem Sitzkissen.  
  
"Dreimal habe ich bislang gegen die bösen Mächte gekämpft und Sauron in seiner eigenen Festung geschlagen. Es besteht kein Zweifel daran, dass er auch dieses Mal unterliegen wird, wenn er sich gegen uns richten wird." In seiner Stimme klang sein Wille zum Kampf mit - in diesem Punkt war es sich uneins mit seiner Frau, doch er formulierte seine Meinung in vorsichtigen Worten. In seinem schönen, alterslosen Gesicht zeigten sich Falten der Sorge um Galadriel, die in diesen Tagen noch durchscheinender und weltferner erschien als sonst. "Bis dahin sollten wir vorsichtig sein."  
  
Galadriel nickte und ihr nunmehr wacher Blick kehrte endgültig zurück in den Raum und fand erneut den Haldirs.  
  
'Begib Dich auf Deinen Posten, Hauptmann', befahl sie. 'und empfange meine Gäste.'  
  
Damit war die Versammlung beendet und Celeborn führte seine Frau aus dem Raum. Sofort setzte ein Stimmengewirr ein, das Haldir sehr unelbisch fand. Selten ließen sich Galadriels wichtigste vertraute zu erregten Gesprächen herab, doch das Ungemach, das in den Worten der Herrin mitschwang, hatte alle nachhaltig beeinflusst.  
  
Haldir erhob sich von seinem bequemen Sitz und streckte sich kurz. Dann winkte er Rumil, der die ganze Zeit über unruhig hin und her gerutscht war, schweigend an seine Seite und tat, wie Galadriel es ihm geheißen hatte, ohne zu wissen, was ihn erwarten würde.  
  
***  
  
"Was hat sie Dir gesagt?" Rumil stieß Haldir den Ellbogen spielerisch in die Rippen und erntete nur eine gerunzelte Stirn. Doch der Jüngere ließ sich nicht so leicht zum Schweigen bringen. "Ach, komm schon. Ich kenne diesen verträumten Blick, wenn sie in Deinem Kopf herumschwirrt. Wie ein Bär vor einem Wespennest voller Honig."  
  
Haldir schwieg beharrlich, als er neben seinem Bruder über den mit weichem Moos bedeckten Waldboden eilte. Auch wenn es um sie herum friedlich zu sein schien, wusste Haldir, dass sich auf einigen Bäumen seine Männer verborgen hatten. Selten drangen Fremde so weit in das Herz Loriens vor, doch Haldir legte großen Wert darauf, dass auch für den unmöglichsten aller Fälle vorgesorgt war.  
  
Der Schrei eines kleinen Raubvogels gellte über die windgeschüttelten Wipfel.  
  
"Wir bekommen Besuch, wie sie es gesagt hat", gab der Hauptmann schließlich Auskunft und nickte zustimmend, als Rumil trotz der Ankündigung seinen Bogen schussbereit machte.  
  
Sie legten noch ein kleine Strecke Wegs zurück, bis sie auf eine kleine Richtung traten, in der das gelbe Sonnenlicht durch die Baumwipfel bis zum Erdboden drang. Maiglöckchen verströmten ihren süßen Duft und kleine Tiere huschten, unbeeindruckt vom Erscheinen der Elben, vorbei.  
  
Die wunderschöne Szenerie wurde nur zu bald von den klopfenden Hufen und dem Schnauben von Pferden durchbrochen, die sich langsam näherten. Es war eine Gruppe von acht Reitern, die trotz der lauen Temperaturen mit langen Kapuzenmänteln bekleidet waren.  
  
Haldir trat vor und im selben Moment lösten sich aus dem Schutz der Bäume drei weitere seiner Männer. Der vorderste Reiter hob die Hand und der Tross stoppte abrupt.  
  
"Was bringt Euch in diesen Wald?", erkundigte sich Haldir in bewusst arrogantem Ton und erntete von dem Anführer ein leises Lachen.  
  
"Die Einladung Eurer Herrin Galadriel, die uns sicher bereits angekündigt hat!", kam die Antwort umgehend. Haldir versuchte, sein Überraschung zu verbergen, als der Sprecher seine Kapuze zurückschlug und ein unverkennbar weibliches Gesicht präsentierte. Der Rest der Truppe folgte dem Beispiel der Anführerin ohne zu zögern. Zu Haldirs allergrößter Überraschung handelte es sich bei den wild aussehenden Gestalten allesamt um Elben.  
  
Sie waren schwer bewaffnet mit Bögen, Langschwertern und Sensen, an denen eine kaum zu verleugnende Patina aus Rost und getrocknetem Blut klebte. Schwerer Kettenhemden und verbeulte Schuppenpanzer, die besserer Tage besehen hatte, glänzten trübe im Nachmittagslicht.  
  
Die Anführerin sprang vom Pferd und verzog kurz das Gesicht. Unter ihrem zerfetzten Elbenmantel sah Haldir eine Schlinge, in der der linke Arm der Frau ruhte. Mit der Rechten nahm sie ihren Helm ab und offenbarte eine Flut roten Haares, das bis auf ihre Schultern fiel.  
  
"Wir unterwerfen uns den Sitten Eurer Heimat und bitten um Obdach und Versorgung", sagte sie höflich, aber kühl. Die Spuren schwerer Kämpfe waren nicht nur an ihr zu erkennen. Auch den Rest der Gruppe, die ausschließlich aus Männern bestand, wirkte stark angeschlagen. Mehrere Krieger waren ebenfalls verwundet und auch die Pferde schienen am Ende ihrer Kräfte zu sein.  
  
Haldir hörte, wie sein Bruder scharf der Atem einzog, als Rumil Blick auf das Banner fiel, das mehrere Male auf den Rüstungen der Elben auftauchte. Es war ein Sense, die einen Schädel spaltete.  
  
"Das sind Orkreiter", sagte Rumil leise und klang zur selben Zeit beeindruckt wie abgeschreckt. Haldir nickte, als auch ihm die Geschichten einfielen, die über die Truppe erzählt wurden. Sie nötigten ihm einen widerwilligen Respekt ab.  
  
Die Orkreiter waren eine Gruppe von Kriegern aus dem Düsterwald, deren einziges Ziel es war, zu töten, wann immer sie auf die Truppen Mordors trafen. Völlig ungebunden an die Befehlsgewalt Thranduils galten sie als die grausamsten, aber auch besten Krieger, die die Elben zurzeit aufbringen konnten.  
  
Doch für ihre Aufgabe zahlten sie einen hohen Preis. Das Töten ohne Grund war unter Elben verpönt und wenn auch die Orkreiter einen großen Beitrag zur Sicherheit Mittelerdes leisteten, so wurden sie in ihrer Heimat und in Gesellschaft aller anderen Elben wie Ausgestoßene behandelt.  
  
Haldir konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Galadriel mit der Einladung bezweckt hatte, doch es war nicht an ihm, ihre Entscheidung zu hinterfragen. Er drehte den Kopf zu Rumil, der die Anführerin völlig fasziniert anstarrte. Er schien sich nicht vorstellen zu können, dass eine Frau eine derartige Gruppe von ausgebildeten Attentätern anführen konnte, doch es war deutlich, dass sie Männer auf jede Gese der Frau sofort ungefragt reagierten.  
  
"Folgt mir!", befahl Haldir schließlich, als er seine Musterung beendet hatte. Rumil erwachte wie aus seiner Trance und setzte sich an die Seite der Krieger, die inzwischen ebenfalls abgesessen waren. Haldir trat, den Regeln der Gastfreundschaft entsprechend, an die Seite der Anführerin und drehte den anderen Orkreitern als Zeichen seines Vertrauens damit den Rücken zu.  
  
Nichts geschah. Den Orkreitern stand wohl der Sinn nicht nach Kampf. Dennoch, nur wenig beruhigt führte Haldir die Krieger durch die wunderschöne Landschaft Loriens und ihm kam es so vor, als wäre der Frieden im Goldenen Wald endgültig vergangen.  
  
***  
  
Die Ankunft der Orkreiter war bereit allgemein bekannt, als Haldir die Besucher zu den gewaltigen Bäumen führte, auf denen die prachtvollen Bauten Loriens errichtet worden waren. Die glänzenden Treppen waren voller Elben, die auf die Neuankömmlinge hinunterblickten, einige neugierig, die anderen unverhohlen abschätzig. Auch zu ihnen war der Ruf der Gruppe bereits vorgedrungen und so fanden sich die Orkreiter einem Interesse ausgesetzt, das dem für ein im Käfig gehaltenes, seltenes Tier gleichkam.  
  
Die Pferde wurden von den Stallmeistern fortgeführt und würden nach Haldirs Empfinden mit mehr Freundlichkeit empfangen als ihre Besitzer. Auch er musste zugeben, dass ihn die Nähe der Männer nervös machte. Was war, wenn Galadriel sich in den Orkreitern getäuscht hatte und diese nun danach strebten, die Herrin zu beleidigen mit ihren ungeschliffenen Sitten?  
  
Er beschloss, den Orkreitern nicht von der Seite zu weichen. Auch Rumil hing förmlich an den Lippen der Anführerein, als sie mit knappen Worten befahl, die Waffen abzulegen und an die wartenden Wachen zu übergeben, was nach einigen angespannten Momenten auch widerspruchslos geschah.  
  
"Wir wollen beweisen, dass wir nicht hier sind, um Probleme zu schaffen", sagte die Anführerein und lächelte einem ihrer Begleiter zu, einem dunkelhaarigen Elben mit lächelnden Augen, der die ganze Zeit über nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen war. "Aithlion, sorge bitte dafür, dass die Männer gut untergebracht werden." Sie sprach an Haldir und seinen Männern vorbei, so als wäre ihr nicht aufgefallen, dass sie feindselig beäugt wurde und die Gastfreundlichkeit der Elben Loriens selbstverständlich sei. Zu Haldirs Überraschung meldete sich Rumil zu Wort:  
  
"Wir werden einen guten Platz für Eure Leute finden, Herrin. Unsere Heiler werden Euch behandeln und im Schatten der Bäume werdet Ihr Erquickung finden."  
  
"Wenn Ihr Euch persönlich kümmern würdet, dann wäre mir eine große Last genommen", gab die Elbin höflich zurück und zerstörte damit Haldirs Illusionen über ihre unfeinen Sitten. "Sagt mir Euren Namen, Herr, damit ich ihn und Eure Freundlichkeit bei meinen Leuten preisen kann!"  
  
"Rumil, Herrin." Seien Zunge, die sich oftmals mit seinen Künsten am Schwert messen lassen konnte, schien leicht zu stolpern aufgrund des kleinen Lächelns, das die Elbin aufblitzen ließ und das nun zum ersten Mal auch ihre goldbraunen Augen erhellte. "Mitglied der Galadhrim, der Grenzwache unserer Herrin Galadriel."  
  
"Sie zu sehen wäre mein größter Wunsch", erklärte sie. "Wir sind sehr weit gereist."  
  
Haldir tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Bruder. Es sprach nichts dagegen, den Besuch zu Galadriel zu führen. Tatsächlich machte auch nur die Anführerein Anstalten, sich vom Ort zu bewegen, denn ihre Leute standen unbewegt im Hintergrund. Eine Sorge blieb Haldir noch.  
  
"Legt auch Ihr Eure Waffen ab!", forderte er von ihr. Mit einem Lächeln, das ihn für seine Vorsicht zu verspotten schien, zog sie mit der gesunden Hand einen langen Dolch aus dem Gürtel und warf ihn dem dunkelhaarigen Elben aus ihrem Gefolge zu. Dann nickte sie.  
  
"Ich bin bereit, wenn Ihr es seid - Hauptmann." Wenn sie mit dem kaum merklichen Zögern seinen Namen zu erfragen suchte, so enttäuschte er sie, indem er schweigend Kehrt machte und vor ihr den Weg entlangging, der zu dem Baum führte, auf dem Galadriels Räume lagen.  
  
Auf der Treppe, die sich so elegant um den Baum schmiegte, als sei sie ei Teil der lebendigen Natur und nicht von Elbenhänden geschaffen, stiegen sie empor in die schwindelnden Höhen. Immer wieder passierten sie auf den Zwischenetagen und auf den Stufen Gruppen von Elben, die die Besucherin aufmerksam musterten, ihre schmutzige Erscheinung bewerteten und dann den Blick abwandte, so als sei sie es nicht wert, angesehen zu werden.  
  
Haldir fragte sich, ob es sie störte, doch ihre Ruhe ließ nicht darauf schließen, dass sie sich durch diesen Umstand beunruhigen ließ. Wenn sie eine Truppe wilder Krieger anführte, hatte sie sicher schon Schlimmeres gesehen als ein paar abweisende Elben.  
  
Auf der Plattform vor Galadriels Versammlungsräumen stand bereits deren persönliche Garde, ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Besucherin erwartet wurde. Zwischen ihrem Eintreffen und Galadriels Auftreten verging kaum ein Lidschlag.  
  
Umgeben von einer Aura des Lichts schwebte Galadriel die Stufen hinab. Die Schleppe ihres weißen Gewandes raschelte vornehm auf dem Holz und unwillkürlich verglich Haldir die beiden Frauen, die sich nun gegenüberstanden. Die kampferprobte Kriegerin besaß weder Galadriels Anmut noch ihre Schönheit, doch sie strahlte eine wilde Lebhaftigkeit aus, die Galadriel fehlte. Haldir schnaubte. Es war ganz klar, was er bevorzugte.  
  
In einer für ihn als Beleidigung geltenden Geste senkte die Anführerin der Orkreiter leicht den Kopf und blickte dann Galadriel direkt in die Augen. Goldenes Feuer traf auf blaues Eis, dann lächelte Galadriel und ihre Gestalt erschien noch strahlender als zuvor.  
  
"Aithiel, ich freue mich, Euch gesund hier zu sehen. Ich befürchtete schon, Euer Weg hätte Euer Leben gefordert."  
  
Aithiel. Der Name einer Kriegerin. Haldir musste zugeben, dass er zu ihr passte.  
  
"Wir hatten einige Probleme, aber keine, die wir nicht überwinden konnten", gab die Orkreiterin zurück. Galadriel forschte in ihren Augen nach einer weiteren Antwort und nach einer kleinen Weile nickte sie.  
  
"Es ist gut. Haldir, Ihr konnte Euch zurückziehen." Galadriel winkte auch ihre Wachen fort, doch nur der Hauptmann meldete Protest an.  
  
"Herrin, es ist nicht sicher-."  
  
"Und ob es sicher ist!" Hinter Galdriels freundlichem Tonfall lag eine unnachgiebige Härte, die ihn letztendlich überzeugte, nicht weiter in das Gespräch der beiden Frauen einzugreifen. Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung zog er sich zurück, wütend über die schroffe Behandlung, die ihm von Aithiels Augen zuteil geworden war.  
  
Auf dem Weg hinab zum Erdboden fragte er sich, was so wichtig war, dass ihn die Herrin ihn nicht dabeihaben wollte - dass sie seiner Gesellschaft die einer gedungenen Mörderin vorzog. 


	3. Kapitel 2 Die Herrin von Lorien

Anmerkung: leicht sexueller Inhalt (mehr gibt es im nächsten Kapitel!*g*)  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Die Herrin von Lorien  
  
Aithiel versuchte dem prüfenden Blick der Herrin Loriens so gut standzuhalten wie es ging, doch nun, da sie vor ihr stand, fand sie es nicht einfach. Ihre verletzte Schulter schmerzte und sie wusste, dass sie ebenso schrecklich roch wie sie aussah. Im Gegensatz zu Galadriels strahlender Erscheinung kam sie sich vor wie ein Stück Dreck.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie der Hauptmann - Haldir - sichtlich ungehalten davonging und sie konnte sich ein kleines, bitteres Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er dachte wohl, sie würde in seiner Abwesenheit sofort ihre Hände um den bleichen Hals der Herrin legen. Doch nichts lag ihr ferner.  
  
Auch wenn sie und die anderen Orkreiter zwischen den Gesetzen und Sitten der Elbengesellschaft standen, so gab es Regeln, die Aithiel niemals verletzen würde. Eine davon war die Unantastbarkeit des Gastgebers.  
  
Galadriel erhob erneut die Stimme und Aithiel fühlte sich sofort durchschaut, als sie die Worte wahrnahm.  
  
"Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr meiner Einladung gefolgt und derart entgegenkommend seid. Folgt mir bitte, damit wir uns unter vier Augen unterhalten können."  
  
Ein kleiner Ruck, ähnlich dem, der Haldir durchfahren hatte, ging durch die Leibwache der Herrin, doch die Männer verharrten an ihrem Platz. Die Türen zu Galadriels Behausung schwangen auf, geöffnet von den Händen zweier stummbleibender Elbinnen, die sofort, nachdem Aithiel und Galadriel eingetreten waren, die Pforte wieder schlossen und sich zurückzogen.  
  
Galadriel Empfangszimmer war ein sehr großer, lichtdurchfluteter Raum, dessen Dach aus perfekt zusammengewachsenen Zweigen bestand, die derart dicht miteinander verwoben waren, dass kein Regentropfen oder Sonnenstrahl den Weg hindurch finden konnte. Die Wände waren auf ähnliche Weise beschaffen, nur hatten kundige Hände mit Hilfe von einer Art weißem, durchscheinendem Lehm die Lücken gefüllt und damit die Wände geglättet. Kostbare Wandteppiche und leichte Stoffbahnen bewegten sich ihm Wind des frühen Nachmittags.  
  
Galadrel ließ sich hinter einem flachen Tisch auf einigen Kissen nieder und Aithiel setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie etwas tiefer saß als die Herrin - es war mehr als deutlich, wer von ihnen die Überlegene war.  
  
Eine Dienerin brachte zwei Pokal mit kühlem wasser, das Aithiel ohne zu zögern trank. Sie erwartet nicht, vergiftet zu werden. Und falls es doch geschehen würde, konnte sich Galadriel der furchtbaren Rache ihrer Männer sicher sein.  
  
"Nun, wie ich bereits sagte, Euer Anblick freut mich, doch das Fehlen Eures Vaters lässt mich das Schlimmste ahnen", sagte die Herrin und echte Anteilnahme lag in ihrer Stimme.  
  
Aithiel schluckte und verdrängte die unwillkommenen Erinnerungen, die noch so frisch waren, dass allein der Gedanke an die Vorgänge sie mehr schmerzte als jeder Schwertstreich.  
  
"Er starb vor zwei Wochen bei einem Überfall der Orks", gab sie leise zurück. "Es dauerte mehrere Stunden, bis sein Körper schließlich den Kampf gegen die Verletzungen aufgab." Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über seine Hand gehalten, unfähig zu weinen, selbst zerschlagen und völlig erschöpft. Er hatte das Bewusstsein nur noch ein einziges Mal wiedererlangt und lediglich Galadriels Namen genannt. Als zwei Tage später ein Bote aus Lorien bei ihnen eintraf, um die Einladung auszusprechen - noch immer konnte sie sich nicht erklären, wie er sie gefunden hatte -, wusste sie, dass es unabdingbar war, dass sie den Weg in den Goldenen Wald finden würde. "Er nannte Euch stets eine wahre Freundin."  
  
Galadriel blickte Aithiel sinnend an, schien in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.  
  
"Ich kannte ihn schon lange vor Eurer Geburt und was immer auch in der Zwischenzeit passiert sein mochte, ich konnte meine Zuneigung zu ihm niemals verhehlen", gab sie zu und trank selbst einen kleinen Schluck aus ihrem Pokal, eine winzige Geste der Verlegenheit. "Und Euch als seine Tochter, auch wenn wir uns bislang nur ein einziges Mal gesehen haben, gilt meinen Zuneigung."  
  
Das war Aithiel neu.  
  
"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Euch jemals begegnet zu sein!" Galadriel faltete die schmalen, eleganten Hände in ihrem Schoß und rang sichtlich mit einer Entscheidung, dass war deutlich zu erkennen. Aithiel beugte sich unwillkürlich vor, den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringernd. "Ich bitte Euch, wenn dies eine große Bedeutung haben sollte -!"  
  
"Ihr wisst, dass Ihr nicht Berions leibliches Kind seid, nicht wahr?" Aithiel nickte. Woher wusste Galadriel dies? Ihr Vater hatte niemandem etwas davon erzählt, um nicht ihrer Position in der Gruppe der Orkreiter zu gefährden. Sie machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass sie nun, da er tot war, bald ihren Einfluss verlieren würde, nun, da er nicht mehr seine schützende Hand über sie hielt. "Ihr wurdet als kleines Kind hier in Lorien gefunden und ich schickte Euch zu ihm, wissend, dass er, als Thranduils engster Berater, Euch ein schönes Leben bieten konnte. Dass sich die Dinge so entwickeln würde, konnte ich nicht voraussehen." Sie machte eine kleine Pause. "Ich erzähle Euch dies, um Euch deutlich zu machen, wie sehr mir Euere Wohlergehen am Herzen liegt. Ic hoffe, Ihr werdet meine Vorschläge akzeptieren."  
  
"Vorschläge?"  
  
Galadriel hob die Hand und wirkte plötzlich ein wenig erschöpft, so als habe sie zuviel gesagt.  
  
"Es war sicher ein langer Tag für Euch. Kümmert Euch um Eure Bedürfnisse, genießt die Schönheit des Waldes und lasst uns morgen reden."  
  
Aithiel wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, zu widersprechen, auch wenn ihre Neugierde sie plagte - hinter Galadriels sanften Worten stand ein felsharter Wille. Sie erhob sich, deutete eine Verbeugung an, die tiefer war als zuvor und verließ mit festem Schritt Galadriels Haus.  
  
***  
  
Ihre Gedanken zogen weite Kreise, als Aithiel die Treppe zum Erdboden hinunterlief. Die Blicke der anderen Elben in ihrem Rücken spürend, ließ sie sich dennoch nicht stören. Mit jeder Stufe, die sie sich von der Herrin entfernte, wurde ihre Unruhe größer.  
  
Das seltsame Gefühl, mit Lorien vertraut zu sein, hatte sie bis zu dem Moment von Galadriels Moment zur Seite schieben können, doch nun ergab es einen Sinn. Sie war bereits einmal im Goldenen Wald gewesen, wenn auch als Kind.  
  
Doch es gab andere Probleme, die sie nun löse musste und die weitaus wichtiger waren als ihre eigene Vergangenheit. Ihr Vater war tot. Er war es, der die Orkreiter zusammengehalten hatte, nein, sie waren allein wegen ihm eine Gemeinschaft gewesen und nun drohte diese Gruppe, die für sie ihr ganzes Leben gewesen war, zu zerfallen. All die Männer, die, die sie nach Lorien begleitet hatten und die, die im Abstand von zwei Tagereisen auf sie warteten, standen nun vor dem Nichts.  
  
Ihre Loyalität zu Berion war zu seinen Lebzeiten war ungebrochen gewesen, sie waren ihm in die Verbannung gefolgt, hatten alles aufgegeben, was sie gekannt und geliebt hatten. Wie heimisch musste ihren Begleitern dieser Wald vorkommen, die Gesellschaft andere Elben, die Gesänge, die in den hohen Wipfeln der uralten Bäume von Stimmen gewoben wurden wie ein kostbarer Teppich.  
  
Vielleicht wollten sie bleiben, wieder ein Heim finden. Vielleicht zielte Galadriel genau daraufhin ab.  
  
Sie erreichte den Erdboden und sofort löste sich ein Mann aus dem Schatten der Bäume. Es war Rumil, jener Galadhrim, der sie so freundlich empfangen hatte. Er war ein schlanker, sichtlich gewandter Mann, dem die Freundlichkeit aus dem Gesicht strahlte. Ein wunderbar gearbeiteter Bogen lag in seiner Hand, doch er schien keine Anstalten zu machen, ihn benutzen zu wollen, weshalb sie sich ihrer natürliche Wachsamkeit schalt, mit der sie ihm entgegengeblickt hatte.  
  
"Eure Leute haben Räume am Rand des Waldes bezogen. Ich werde Euch zu ihnen führen."  
  
"Ich danke Euch, Rumil!" Sie setzte sich an seine Seite und kaum wurden die anderen Elben dessen ansichtig, zogen sich diejenigen, die sich ihr genähert hatten, ein Stück weiter zurück. Rumil schien eine gewisse Autorität zu besitzen und durch sein Angebot gab er ein klares Zeichen, dass sie unter seinem Schutz stand. "Ich habe mich Euch noch nicht vorgestellt - ich bin Aithiel."  
  
In Rumils Wange zuckte ein einzelner Muskel, und fast erwartete Aithiel eine entsetzte Reaktion, doch es lag purer Wissensdurst in Rumils Stimme, als er sich erkundigte:  
  
"Aithiel? Ihr seid Berions Tochter? Aithiel die Rote?"  
  
Sie musste lächeln. Er hatte ihr auf Anhieb gefallen und obwohl er zu wissen schien, wer sie war und was man ihrem Vater vorgeworfen hatte, schien er ein ehrliches Interesse an ihr zu haben.  
  
"Eben jene, aber ich schwöre, dass ich hier keine meiner angeblichen Bluttaten begehen werde!"  
  
"Oh, da bin ich aber erleichtert. Sonst hätte mir mein Bruder den Rest des Jahres zur Hölle gemacht, weil ich so freundlich zu Euch war!" Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin setzte er hinzu: "Haldir ist mein Bruder. Er ist nicht sehr - zuvorkommend."  
  
"Nein, das nun wirklich nicht!", antwortete sie, ein wenig vorsichtig noch, doch Rumil lachte herzhaft. Aithiel verglich seine spontane Art mit der seines schweigsamen Bruders. Es war ganz klar, was sie bevorzugte.  
  
"Er lässt nur zu gerne heraushängen, dass er dreihundert Jahre älter ist als ich." Er führte sie durch einen Teil des Waldes, in dem es wenig große Bäume gab, dafür viele kleine schlanke Weiden, deren Blätter ein dichtes Dach über ihren Köpfen bildeten. "Dies ist einer der schönste Teile Loriens und Galadriel hat Anweisung gegeben, Euch und Eure Männer hier unterzubringen. Eure Begleiter wünschten ebenerdige Quartiere, aber wenn es Euch nicht stört, so habe ich für Euch ein kleines Baumhaus angedacht."  
  
Er wies auf eine mächtige Eiche, in deren Äste sich das erwähnte Haus befand. Über eine Leiter erklommen Aithiel und Rumil die Plattform und es verschlug ihr den Atem, als sie erkannte, dass sie sich ganz nahe am Rand des Waldes befanden. Da Lorien auf einem kleinen Berg lag, hatte sie einen atemberaubenden Blick hinab ins Tal und die Schönheit füllte ihr Herz, das in den letzten Jahren soviel Schreckliches gesehen hatte.  
  
Rumil wies auf die in Sichtweite liegenden Behausungen ihrer Männer und bat dann:  
  
"Macht es Euch bequem, und wenn es Euch an irgendetwas fehlt, dann lasst es mich wissen."  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mehr benötigen würde als diesen Ausblick!", gab Aithiel lächelnd zurück und beobachtete dann, wie Rumil wieder hinabkletterte und im Wald verschwand.  
  
Das Innere ihres kleinen Hauses, nur ein einzelner Raum, war behaglich eingerichtet. Ein großes Lager aus Fellen und Decken befand sich in einer Ecke, dazu sah sie noch mehrere Sitzkissen, einen mit Obst und einem Krug Wein gedeckten Tisch und einen kleinen Schrank, auf dessen Oberseite einige Instrumente weiblicher Schönheit lagen. Abschätzig beobachtete sie einen wunderbaren, silbergetriebenen Kamm und diverse Fläschchen mit Duftölen. Viel eher sagte ihr die Schüssel frischen Wassers zu.  
  
Sie legte ihr leichtes Kettenhemd ab, schnallte ihren Lederpanzer auf, wusch sich notdürftig und ließ sich dann vorsichtig auf das Lager fallen. Eigentlich wollte sie nur einige Momente die Augen schließen und ruhen, doch dann fühlte sie den Schlaf nahen und hieß ihn willkommen. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte sie sich sicher.  
  
***  
  
Sie erwachte erst, als der Abend graute und fand den Raum leicht verändert vor. Sie empfand es unverzeihlich, derart tief geschlafen zu haben, dass eine Person unbemerkt in ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen war, doch beim Anblick eines leichten Abendessens und ihrer Satteltaschen, die an die Wand gelehnt worden waren, hob sich ihre Stimmung.  
  
Hungrig aß sie einige Bissen, doch dann schob sich ein völlig anderes Bedürfnis in den Vordergrund. Sie wollte baden und vor allem ihre Wunde versorgen, deren Bandagen schmutzgetränkt waren.  
  
In dem Schränkchen fand sie weiche Handtücher und aus ihren Taschen förderte sie eine neue Hose, ein neues Hemd und sauberes Verbandszeug hervor. Um den Rest ihrer Ausrüstung, das Ausbessern ihres Kettenhemdes und das Säubern ihrer Lederrüstung würde sie sich später kümmern. Sie wollte nicht als wandelnde Beleidigung in den Augen der Lorienelben gelten.  
  
Eine Rolle aus den Utensilien machend und sie auf ihren Rücken schnallend, verließ sie ihr Haus und kletterte unter einigen Schmerzen die Leiter hinunter. Wenn sie ihre Augen nicht getrogen hatten, befand sich einige hundert Schritt in Richtung des Tales ein Fluss, der, beschützt durch einige hohe Sträucher, der perfekt für ihr Vorhaben war.  
  
Tatsächlich fand sie nach kurzer Wegstrecke das langsam fließende, mehrere Fuß breite Gewässer, das tief genug zu sein schien, um seinen Zweck zu erfüllen. Das Rot der untergehenden Sonne, vermischt mit der heraufziehenden Wärme der lauen Nacht spiegelte sich in dem glitzernden Wasser und wirkte unwiderstehlich auf Aithiel, die sich ohne große Scham auszuziehen begann.  
  
Stiefel, Weste und Hose flogen in das weiche Gras und sie war gerade damit beschäftigt, ihr Hemd auszuziehen, als sie vertraute Schritte hörte. Aithlion bog um einen Haselnussstrauch und maß ihre Gestalt mit jenem wissenden Blick, den nur er sich erlauben durfte.  
  
"Du und Deine Leidenschaft für Wasser", murmelte er und trat näher. Mit einer Hand fuhr er durch ihr Haar, unberührt davon, dass es verklebt war. "Kann ich Dir zur Hand gehen?"  
  
Sie wusste ganz genau, was er meinte, doch sie ließ sich nicht auf sein Spiel ein.  
  
"Hilf mir bitte mit dem Verband", bat sie lächelnd, wie stets erregt durch seine Gesellschaft und dem Versprechen in seinem Blick. Sie zog ihr Hemd vorsichtig aus und stellte sich nackt seinem Blick. Er zuckte kaum mit der Wimper, als er die Leinenstreifen abnahm und die Wunde betrachtete, die quer über ihr Schulter und den halben Oberarm hinab lief. Sie wusste, dass sie den gesamten Arm hätte verlieren können, was ihr die Schmerzen ein wenig erleichterte.  
  
"Sieht gut aus", bemerkte er und streichelte verheißungsvoll ihren Nacken. Damit meinte er wohl nicht nur die Wunde. Mit einem Lachen entzog sie sich ihm und glitt dann hinab in den kleinen Fluss. Das kalte Wasser und die Anwesenheit ihres Liebhabers bewirkten, dass sich ihre Brustwarzen versteiften. Mit einem entspannten Seufzer tauchte sie unter, atmete dabei aus und stemmte sich mit den Füßen in den weichen Grund, um nicht von der leichten Strömung fortgetragen zu werden.  
  
Nach einer Weile kam sie wieder an die Oberfläche und sah Schmutzspuren von ihrem Körper aus davon treiben. Im selben Moment platschte es, als Aithlion neben ihr in den Fluss sprang, nackt wie sie selbst. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen kam er zu ihr und wusch ihr mit sehr bestimmten, zärtlichen Gesten das Haar. Dabei berührte er sie hin und wieder wie zufällig. Irgendwann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und ergriff seine Hand.  
  
"Bitte, nicht jetzt. Wir sind kaum einmal einen Tag hier."  
  
Er stutzte und nickte dann mitfühlend.  
  
"Du hast wohl viel zu bedenken, oder?"  
  
Vorsichtig kletterte Aithiel aus dem Wasser und trocknete sich ab. Das Handtuch um sich schlingend, setzte sie sich ins Gras und wartete, bis Aithlion ihrem Beispiel folgte. Nass ließ er sich neben sie fallen und lächelte, seine wohlgestalteten, mit den Narben eines Kriegers gezeichneten Körper offen allen möglichen Blicken aussetzend. Er war immer an ihrer Seite gewesen, wenn es Probleme gab und schien nun zu erwarten, dass sie ihre Gedanken mit ihm teilte.  
  
Doch sie wusste instinktiv, dass ihn das Gespräch mit Galadriel nichts anging. Er konnte ihr in diesem Moment körperlich noch so nahe sein, der Abstand zwischen ihnen war so groß wie nie und wuchs seit dem Tod ihres Vaters stetig.  
  
Oft hatte er sie in diesen Tagen wissen lassen, dass ein Bund zwischen ihnen, der Tochter Berions und seinem besten Kriegers, die Orkreiter wieder einen konnte. Doch sie hatte stets abgelehnt, nicht nur aus dem Grund, dass sie nicht für ihn empfand als eine tiefe Freundschaft und hin und wieder eine Verbundenheit ihrer Körper. Aithlion war unter seiner stets freundlichen Fassade unbeherrscht und sprunghaft. Zwar war er ein starker Krieger, aber sie bezweifelte, dass er die Eigenschaft besaß, die Gruppe zu führen.  
  
Ob sie das konnte, wusste sie auch zu hinterfragen, doch es war im Moment nicht wichtig.  
  
"Galadriel war sehr freundlich, doch sie ließ mich nichts genaues wissen", wich sie aus und verlegte sich dann auf ein anderes Thema, obwohl er spöttisch die Augenbrauen ob dieser Offensichtlichkeit hochzog. "Sind die anderen gut untergekommen?"  
  
"Alle sind zufrieden. Die Frage ist nur, wie lange noch." Es war grausam von ihm, sie daran zu erinnern, aber ebenso nützlich. "Sie warten auf Deine nächsten Schritte. Einige reden davon, dass es nun, da Dein Vater tot ist, keinen Grund mehr für sie gibt, Dir zu folgen. Sie wollen die Gelegenheit nutzen und versuchen, in ihre Heimat zurückzukehren."  
  
"Die Narren!", stieß Aithiel wütend hervor. "Thranduil wird sie hinrichten lassen für ihren Hochverrat. Es ist nicht ihre Entscheidung. Noch nicht!"  
  
Aithlions Gesicht wurde weich und seine Zuneigung für sie war deutlich zu erkennen. Mit einer sanften Geste hob er ihr Kinn und küsste ihre Lippen.  
  
"Reg Dich nicht auf, Geliebte. Es wird sich alles finden!"  
  
*********************  
  
Wird sich alles finden? Oder kommt es zur Rebellion gegen Aithiel? Und wann kommt Haldir zum Zug? *g* Kapitel 3 folgt so bald wie möglich! Lieber Gruß. Demetra 


	4. Kapitel 3 Beobachtungen

Anmerkung: es gibt Sex in diesem Kapitel (endlich) *g*  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Beobachtungen  
  
Die letzten goldroten Streifen des Sonnenuntergangs verschwanden langsam über den weitverzweigten Kronen der Bäume und noch einmal glänzten die Blätter golden auf, dann kroch die Nacht in ihrer samtenen Schwärze über Lorien. Vereinzelte Sterne glommen auf, doch ihre Pracht war nicht mit dem Glühen zu vergleichen, das nun von dem Wald aufstieg. Hunderte Glühwürmchen, angelockt von der magischen Aura, die über dem Ort lag, tummelten sich über den Behausungen, Fackeln und Öllampen tauchten die Behausungen in den Wipfeln in heimeliges Licht.  
  
Haldir hatte diesen Moment des Tages, den er besonders liebte, auf einem Ast hoch über dem Boden verbracht, die Beine lässig zu beiden Seiten herabhängend, den Rücken an den starken Stamm gelehnt.  
  
Bis auf die Ankunft der Orreiter war es ein ruhiger Tag gewesen. Zwei Kundschafter waren im Laufe des Abends eingetroffen und hatten verkündet, dass sich im Süden einige Truppenbewegungen ausmachen ließen. Doch die Männer hatten sich den kleinen Heeren nicht genähert, um nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und waren lediglich in einigem Abstand in Richtung Süden gefolgt. In Richtung Mordor.  
  
Er war besorgt und wenn er in ruhigen Stunden um sich blickte und all die Schönheit sah, die ihm seine Heimat bot, wurde er sich bewusst, wie vergänglich sie war, wie zerbrechlich. Noch war es Galadriel, die durch ihre Macht das Böse vertrieb, aber was würde geschehen, wenn die Herrin eines Tages nicht mehr ihr schützende Hand über den Wald halten würde? Sie hatte schon oftmals angedeutet, nach Valinor aufbrechen zu wollen und auch wenn sie in den Krisenzeiten nicht gehen würde, irgendwann musste sich das Schicksal Loriens unweigerlich wenden.  
  
Ein fernes, weibliches Lachen ertönte und Haldir hob stirnrunzelnd den Kopf, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er erhob sich, und lief über den Ast, sprang leichtfüßig auf den nächsten und näherte sich so der Quelle des ungewohnten Geräusches. Einer der Wachsoldaten, der auf seiner nahen Plattform stand, blickte ihn verwundert an.  
  
Haldir hatte selten ein derartiges Geräusch in Lorien gehört. Elben lachten so gut wie niemals laut, Resultat eines langen Lebens, in dem die wenigen Momente des Glücks irgendwann bedeutungslos wurden. Umso neugieriger wurde er, obwohl er schon ahnte, wer die Quelle des Geräusches war.  
  
Er glitt, geschützt von der Dunkelheit, durch die Baumwipfel und erblickte irgendwann die Quelle, die einen der kleinen Flüsse speiste, die sich durch die Wälder schlängelten. Die Augen gingen ihm beinahe über, als er sah, was sich dort abspielte.  
  
Eng umschlungen lagen zwei Elben im weichen Gras, ihre Körper bewegten sich im Rhythmus ihrer Leidenschaft. Der dunkelhaarige Mann lag auf der Frau, die ihre langen, gebräunten Beine um seine Hüften schlang und kleine Laute des Entzückens ausstieß, während sie sich mit einer Hand fordernd in seinen Rücken krallte.  
  
Haldir wollte den Blick abwenden, ein wenig schockiert von dem offenherzigen Treiben, das normalerweise in Lorien nur hinter verschlossenen Türen stattzufinden pflegten. Schon lange waren im Goldenen Wald keine Kinder mehr zu Welt gekommen und der natürliche Weg zu ihrer Erschaffung, wie er sich nun in seiner ganzen Wildheit vor Haldir darbot, wurde selten praktiziert. Vielen Elben waren der Meinung, dass ungezügelte Leidenschaft ihrer Rasse nicht würdig sein.  
  
Doch es war ihm nicht möglich, sich vom Platz zu bewegen. Mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Unverständnis beobachtete er, wie der Mann in seinen stoßenden Bewegungen innehielt, sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken drehte und die Frau mit sich zog, so dass sie rittlings auf ihm zu sitzen kam und er nun noch tiefer in ihren schlanken Körper eindringen konnte.  
  
Für einen Moment sah Haldir in einem Lichtschimmer die Gesichter der Elben, verzerrt vor Leidenschaft. Er erkannte Aithiel und Aithlion, und obwohl er nicht im geringsten überrascht war, dass es Orkreiter gewesen waren, die erneut eine der ungeschriebenen Verhaltensregeln in Lorien gebrochen hatten, versetzte ihm die Erkenntnis jedoch einen leichten Schock. Und er wusste nicht, warum.  
  
Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sich Aithiel zu ihrem Liebhaber hinunterbeugte und ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter barg, als sich der Höhepunkt ihrer Erregung in einem Schrei entlud. Ihre Brüste streiften Aithlions schweißnasse Brust und ihr rotes Haar fiel wie ein Vorhang über sein Gesicht.  
  
Haldir fühlte plötzlich, dass ihn die Szene nicht nur faszinierte, sondern auch erregte. Die Hosen unter seiner grauen Tunika wurden unangenehm eng und dieses Zugeständnis seines Körpers machte ihn wütend. Es war für ihn kaum zu fassen, dass er seine Wache auf derartig schmähliche Weise vernachlässigte und stattdessen zuließ, dass ihn der Anblick zweier Fremder in einen Zustand versetzte, den er als absolut entwürdigend empfand.  
  
Körperliche Liebe war nichts, was er nicht kannte, schließlich war auch er in seiner Jugend den Prinzipien Loriens nicht immer vollkommen aufgeschlossen gewesen und so manche junge Elbin ebenfalls nicht. Doch das waren andere Zeiten gewesen und dass es ausgerechnet jene unverschämte Frau war, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass sein Körper oftmals seinem Willen nicht gehorchte, missfiel ihm zutiefst.  
  
Dennoch konnte er sich einen letzten Blick auf das erschöpft daliegende Paar verkneifen, als er sich in die Schatten der Bäume zurückzog, aufgewühlt und verärgert.  
  
***  
  
"Du machst ein Gesicht, als hätte Dir jemand einen Pfeil in den Hintern geschossen!"  
  
"Rumil!" Haldir gab es ungern zu, aber das plötzliche Auftauchen seines Bruders direkt hinter ihm hätte ihn fast überrumpelt. "Was machst Du hier? Du solltest an der Südgrenze sein!", blaffte er Rumil an, dessen bildschönes Gesicht sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzog.  
  
"Ich bin aus demselben Grund hier, aus dem auch Du nicht auf Deinem Posten bist." Mit einer unbestimmten Geste zeigte er in Richtung des Flusses. "Das ist schon ein Anblick, oder etwa nicht?"  
  
Trotz seiner fröhlichen Worte konnte der Jüngere nicht verbergen, dass auch er von der Liebesszene betroffen war, wenn auch auf eine andere Art als Haldir. Dieser erforschte die so vertrauten Züge seines Bruders und erkundigte sich, nun sanfter:  
  
"Du kennst sie erst einen Tag und bist schon verliebt?"  
  
Rumil winkte ab, sichtlich verlegen.  
  
"Unsinn, Haldir." Er lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm und seine blauen Augen, die sicher schon manches Frauenherz ins Stolpern gebracht hatten - seine Reisen zu den Menschen waren mehr als berüchtigt - , waren nun so verklärt, dass Haldir langsam begann, sich um seinen Geisteszustand Sorgen zu machen. "Aithiel ist voller Elan und vollkommen frei, sie scheint mehr zu leben als all die Frauen hier in Lorien. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bewundere wirklich alle von ihnen, schön und unantastbar wie sie sind. Aber ein allzu perfektes Kunstwerk sollte man auf einen Sockel stellen und es dann nicht berühren zu können ist eine Qual."  
  
"Du hast zuviel Zeit mit den Menschen verbracht", lächelte Haldir abwehrend, doch im selben Moment, in dem Rumil von Perfektion sprach, kalter, lebloser Perfektion, da war ihm das Bild der Herrin des Lichts in den Kopf geschossen und ließ sich nicht mehr vertreiben. "Du bist noch jung."  
  
"Fünfhundert Jahre sind nichts, auf das Du stolz sein solltest." Rumil schlug Haldir spielerisch zwischen die Schulterblätter und setzte dann einen weiteren Hieb, doch nicht körperlicher Art. "Und überhaupt, wenn man in Deinem Alter ist, verliert man wohl irgendwann den Blick für das Wesentliche."  
  
"Was willst Du damit sagen?" Haldir bemühte sich, sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber das war manchmal nicht so einfach, da Rumil sehr gut darin war, ihn mit einem Blick völlig zu durchschauen, eine manchmal beängstigende Eigenschaft.  
  
"Ich denke, dass weißt Du ganz genau." Lässig verschränkte Rumil die Arme vor der Brust und wirkte ungemein selbstzufrieden. "Wie lange bewunderst Du Galadriel nun schon aus der Ferne mit wundem Blick? So lange ich denken kann! Keine andere Frau, die jemals ein Interesse an Dir gezeigt hat, hat jemals im Vergleich mit ihr bestanden."  
  
"Es ist nicht falsch, ein Ideal zu besitzen", wehrte sich Haldir gegen den Vorwurf und redete sich ein, dass Rumil nicht Recht hatte mit dem, was er ihm vorwarf. Doch ihm fiel der Moment ein, in dem Aithiel und Galadriel aufeinandergetroffen waren und er ganz selbstverständlich beschlossen hatte, dass Aithiel bei dieser Gegenüberstellung die Verliererin war. Er schluckte einen weitren harschen Kommentar hinunter und erklärte: "Du willst Dich doch jetzt nicht mit mir über das Wesen der Frauen unterhalten, oder? Das würde uns mehr als eine Nacht von unserer Wache abhalten und im Zuge dessen müsste ich uns beide wohl für unseren Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit bestrafen."  
  
Rumil zog im Angesicht dieses offensichtlichen Themenwechsels nur unbekümmert die Schultern nach oben.  
  
"Wie Du meinst, Bruder. Ich kehre dann jetzt zu meinem Posten zurück und werde versuchen, mir Deine weisen Worte einzuprägen. Bis dahin ziehe ich es allerdings vor, von Frauen aus weichem Fleisch und warmen Blut zu träumen und nicht von einem lebenden Kunstwerk!"  
  
Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zog er sich zurück und eilte dann leichtfüßig durch die Wipfel davon. Haldir blieb bewegungslos stehen, bis das letzte Zittern der Zweige verging.  
  
***  
  
Die Nacht verging schnell und ohne weitere Störungen. Schließlich erhob sich die Morgensonne über den Horizont und das Leben kehrte nach Lorien zurück. Einige Frauen zogen in den Wald hinaus, um dessen Früchten zu ernten, während sich andere in kleinen Gruppen zusammenfanden und musizierten. Gedämpfte Fröhlichkeit lag in der Luft, beeinflusst von den vielen bewaffneten Kriegern, die ihre Posten bezogen. Aufgrund der Nachrichten des vergangenen Tages hatte sich Galadriel entschlossen, eine größere Gruppe Späher auszusenden, um die Truppenbewegungen um Mordor zu beobachten.  
  
Haldir beendete seine Wache und zog sich für ein kurzes Frühstück in seinen Talan zurück, der an einem der riesigen silbernen Mallornbäume des Inneren Loriens lag. Durch die runden Fenster beobachtete er das Treiben in den anderen Hütten, während er sich wusch, eine neue Tunika anzog und sich an den Früchten gütlich tat, die für ihn bereitgestellt worden waren.  
  
Als er zu seinem Bogen griff, um ihn neu zu bespannen, streckte sich ein wohlbekannter Kopf durch den Eingang. Rumil grinste.  
  
"Bereit für ein paar neue Probleme?"  
  
"Was ist denn nun schon wieder?" Haldir brauchte gar nicht weiter zu fragen, um zu erkennen, dass es sich um nichts Ernstes handelte. Dennoch wollte er einfach einmal einen ruhigen Moment genießen, ohne dass etwas geschah.  
  
"Sieh es Dir einfach an!" Lebhaft sprang Rumil auf die Treppe und eilte mit beschwingten Schritten die Stufen hinunter. Haldir folgte ihm mit gemessenen Schritten und stellte fest, dass sie nicht die Einzigen waren, die sich in die Richtung bewegten, die Rumil einschlug. Ein Raunen schien durch den Wald zu gehen und als Haldir zwischen den Bäumen sah, was vor sich ging, konnte er einen abgrundtiefen Seufzer nicht verhindern.  
  
Ein paar der jüngeren Männer seiner Wache hatten es sich nicht entgehen lassen, im Wettkampf gegen die Orkreiter anzutreten. Mit vollem Elan prügelten sie aufeinander ein und hin und wieder ertönten Schmerzensschreie, wenn eine Klinge die Haut ritzte.  
  
Dir Orreiter setzten auf lange Speere und Kampfsensen, die man ihnen nach dem anfänglichen Misstrauen wieder zurückgegeben hatte, während die Galadhrim mit Schwertern und Langdolchen kämpften. Obwohl Haldir nichts von einem derartige Kräftemessen hielt, das wohl allein aus der Tatsache resultierte, dass seine Männer ausloten wollten, ob die Orkreiter ihrem Ruf gerecht wurden, suchte er sich einen guten Platz, um zuzusehen.  
  
Blätter stoben hoch, aufgewirbelt von den flinken Füßen der Kämpfer. Einer der Galadhrim wich vor einem geschickten Sensenstreich zurück und drohte zu stürzen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als der Orkreiter, ein kräftiger Elb mit schwarzen Haaren, nachsetzte. Doch er schlug nicht noch einmal zu, sondern reichte seinem Gegner die Hand, der sie ergriff und kurz drückte.  
  
Rumil lehnte sich zu Haldir hinüber und raunte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schon einmal gesagt habe, aber sie sind wirklich nicht so üble Burschen, wie man sich erzählt! Wusstest Du eigentlich, warum sie derart in Verruf geraten sind?"  
  
"Sollte mich das interessieren? Es wird schon einen ausreichenden Grund geben", gab Haldir zurück, ein wenig abgelenkt von Aithiel, die auf dem Kampfplatz auftauchte, mit einer Sense bewaffnet. Aithlion folgte ihr nach und flüsterte ihr etwas zu, was ihr ein kurzes Lächeln entlockte. Erneut schoben sich die erotischen Bilder des Vorabends in Haldirs Kopf und er blinzelte, um sie zu vertreiben. Interessiert beobachtete er, wie die beiden Elben gegeneinander antraten, wobei deutlich zu erkennen war, dass Aithlion seine Geliebte aufgrund ihrer noch immer fest bandagierten Schulter schonte. Dennoch erkannte Haldir, dass sie eine gute Kämpferin war, die ihren Nachteil durch Geschicklichkeit und Geschwindigkeit auszugleichen wusste.  
  
Rumil schien sich durch seine abweisende Haltung nicht beeinflussen zu lassen.  
  
"Aithiels Vater Berion war Thranduils bester Freund und Leiter seiner Leibgarde. Als sich die Übergriffe im Düsterwald mehrten, gründeten sie die Orkreiter und Berion bekam sämtliche Vollmachten, die er brauchte. Das war vor ungefähr vierhundert Jahren. Doch eines Tages kam es zum Eklat. Eigentlich weiß keiner, was vorgefallen ist, aber Thranduil - wir wissen alle, was für ein Sturkopf er ist - schickte Berion und seine Tochter in die Verbannung. Die Orkreiter schlossen sich ihrem Anführer aus Loyalität an und ziehen seitdem ziellos herum."  
  
"Woher weißt Du das?" Haldir riss den Blick von Aithiel los, die mit sichtlich gequälter Miene ihre Sense für einen kurzen Moment sinken ließ. "Mir war nicht klar, dass Du Dich so sehr für Gerüchte interessierst."  
  
"Orophin hat es mir erzählt. Er ist in solchen Dingen immer erstaunlich bewandert. Immerhin steht er im regen Briefkontakt mit einer Dame im Düsterwal, die er letztes Jahr bei eine Besuch kennengelernt hat."  
  
"Ach?" Das war Haldir neu. In letzter Zeit, musste er zugeben, waren eine Menge Neuigkeiten spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen. "Etwas Ernstes?"  
  
"Also, wenn Du nicht mitbekommen hast, dass er ihr inzwischen schon zwei Pferde geschenkt und sie ihm einen Ring verehrt hat, dann bin ich gar nicht befugt, Dir etwas zu sagen." Rumil zwinkerte ihm zu. "Sieht so aus, als würde bald der Erste von uns unter einem seidenen Pantoffel stehen." Gespielt angeekelt verzog er das Gesicht und wich dann ein paar Schritte zurück, als sich ein verbissen kämpfendes Paar in seine Richtung bewegte. "Ich werde es mir sicher ein gutes Dutzend mal überlegen, bevor ich mich soweit erniedrige."  
  
"Und Du wolltest mir gestern noch einen Vortrag über Frauen halten?" Haldir musste lächeln. "Im Licht der Sonne sieht wohl wieder alles ein wenig anders aus, oder?"  
  
Rumil wies mit dem Daumen auf Aithiel, die in diesem Moment mit einem schrillen Pfiff ihre Männer aus dem Kampfgeschehen zurückzog. Routiniert lösten sich die Orkreiter von ihren Gegnern, verabschiedeten sich höflich und folgten ihrer Anführerin, die sie wortlos davon führte.  
  
"Für mich wird eine Frau erst interessant, wenn sie mir statt Schmuck ein blaues Auge bescheren kann."  
  
Mit hochgezogenen Brauen, auf Rumils Kommentar nicht weiter eingehend, wandte sich Haldir an seine Männer, die in seinen Augen keine gute Figur gemacht hatten.  
  
"Nun", sagte er und musterte seinen alten Freund Menond, der sich möglichst unauffällig an einem Baum abstützte, mit einem tadelnden Blick. Er wartete, bis die Orkreiter außer Hörweite waren, und befahl dann: "Heute Abend auf dem Turnierplatz. Wir haben anscheinend Aufholbedarf."  
  
**************************************************************++  
  
Eine kleine Schlappe für unseren Hauptmann? Scheint so. Was sich für Aithiel tut und was ihr Galadriel vorzuschlagen hat - im nächsten Kapitel! Reviewen nicht vergessen! Lieber Gruß. Eure Demetra 


	5. Kapitel 4 Galadriels Wissen

An dieser Stell einmal ein herzliches Dankschön an alle Reviewer, falls ich das vergessen haben sollte !!!*schäm*  
  
@Shelley: Hoffe Deine Zweifel zum Ausgestoßenenstatus der Orkreiter sind geklärt? Ja, und die Sache mit den roten Haaren - da gebe ich eine klare Mary Sue zu, weil ich selber rothaarig bin! =)  
  
@Heitzenedera: Als großer Fan Deiner Storys freue ich mich sehr über Deinen Zuspruch! Bis zur nächsten Review (ob bei mir oder Dir, weiß ich noch nicht *g*)!! Und was die Vermutung mit den Familienbanden angeht - liegst gar nicht so falsch! *durchschaut*  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Galadriels Wissen  
  
"Männer", sagte Aithiel ernst und drehte sich zu den Kriegern um. Diese tauschten wissende Blicken und suchten sich Plätze auf den mächtigen Wurzeln der Bäume. Aithlion blieb hinter ihrer Schulter stehen, eine stumme Unterstützung, für die sie dankbar war. Er war in den Augen der Orkreiter ein sicherer Anwärter auf die Führerschaft, doch dass er sich in diesem Moment hinter sie stellte, machte seinen Respekt vor ihrem Vater und auch ihrer eigenen Person deutlich. "Ich muss Euch nicht sagen, dass Berions Tod vieles verändert hat. Eure Treue galt bislang nur ihm und ich kann verstehen, dass viele von Euch nun den Wunsch haben, Eure Verbindung zu dieser Gruppe zu lösen."  
  
"Das stimmt", warf einer der jüngeren Elben ein und Aithiel nahm ihm seinen Ausbruch nicht übel. "Ich habe meine Frau eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Mein Sohn ist inzwischen im Alter einen Bogen zu spannen und ich kann nicht bei ihm sein, um es mir anzusehen."  
  
Einige Männer nickten zustimmend, während in anderen Gesichtern eine eher abwartenden Haltung zu erkennen war. Aithiel wusste, dass die Krieger, die sie in den Wald begleitete hatten, einen aussagekräftigen Durchschnitt der gesamten Gruppe boten und war dementsprechend dankbar für die Meinungsäußerungen. Sie musste sich dennoch räuspern, denn derart offen hatte man ihr die Zweifel an ihrer Gruppe selten angetragen.  
  
"Fest steht, dass wir alle in Thranduils Reich nicht gerne gesehen werden und ich kann nur raten, was passiert, wenn wir uns seiner Gerichtsbarkeit übergeben." Das Gesicht des jungen Elben, der sie unterbrochen hatte, wurde ernst. "Aber ich habe die Vermutung, dass Galadriel mich herbat, um vielleicht eine Lösung zu finden, die für uns alle erträglich ist. Was immer für Euch am Ende als Entscheidung feststeht, ich werde sie akzeptieren, da ihr alle Eure Loyalität zu meinem Vater und der Gruppe ausreichend bewiesen habt."  
  
Zustimmendes Murmeln ertönte und dankbar spürte Aithiel die Hand ihres Liebhabers auf ihrem Rücken. Er wusste, wie schwer es für sie gewesen war, das Werk ihres Vaters der Auflösung zu übergeben und ihre eigenen Pläne zurückzustellen. Sie hatte beabsichtigt, die Gruppe nach Mordor zu führen, wenn es zum Kampf gegen Sauron kommen würde.  
  
Die Männer erkannten, dass ihre kurze Rede beendet war und zogen sich respektvoll zurück. Aithiel ließ sich mit einem kleinen Seufzer ebenfalls auf eine der Wurzeln sinken. Aithlion blieb vor ihr stehen und musterte sie prüfend.  
  
"Du hast ihnen eine Wahl gegeben, weil Du Dich für keine gute Anführerin hältst, nicht wahr? Du denkst, nur weil Dein Vater ein Mann war, müssten Dir die Männer nicht denselben Respekt schulden wie ihm!"  
  
Sie winkte ab.  
  
"Das hat nichts mit Respekt zu tun. Ich hatte niemals die Freiheit, mich gegen die Orkreiter zu entscheiden - seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war, bin ich mit ihnen geritten. Aber diese Männer kennen ein anderes Leben, sie haben Familien und haben ein Recht darauf, diese wiederzusehen. In Freiheit."  
  
"Wir stehen vor einem Krieg und sind eine der schlagkräftigsten Heere, die Mittelerde zu bieten hat. Du darfst es nicht auflösen, weil Du Zweifel an Deiner Befähigung hast oder gar Mitleid. Glaub mir, es wäre im Sinne Deines Vaters, dass Du sie weiterhin anführst."  
  
Das Furchtbare für Aithiel war, dass es möglich war, dass er Recht hatte. Ihr Vater hatte niemals auch nur angedeutet, was nach seinem Tod geschehe sollte und nun lag es an ihr, mit der Erfahrung eines viel zu kurzen Lebens diese Entscheidung zu treffen.  
  
"Galadriel hat mich heute Mittag erneut zu sich gebeten. Auf ihren Ratschlag werde ich meine Entscheidung begründen. Ich vertraue ihr."  
  
Aithlion kniete sich vor sie und ergriff ihre rauen, zerschrammten Hände.  
  
"Vertraust Du mir nicht?" Sein liebevoller Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte, solange sie nur eben denken konnte, glitt über ihr Gesicht. "Ich mag vielleicht Deiner Meinung nach zu ungestüm sein und zu sehr nach dem Kampf zu trachten, aber ich weiß, dass wir beide uns perfekt ergänzen würden. Gehe den Bund mit mir ein! Schlag Dir Galadriels Meinung aus dem Kopf und tue, was richtig ist!"  
  
Wut kochte in Aithiel hervor. Sie sprang auf und entriss ihm ihre Hände, auch wenn ihre Schulter dabei schmerzte.  
  
"Du denkst also tatsächlich, dass ich keine gute Anführerin bin, nicht wahr? Dass ich Dich brauche, um diese Männer zu führen! Warum sonst solltest Du mir diesen Antrag machen?"  
  
"Weil ich Dich liebe!" Sie glaubte ihm nicht, auch wenn sie wusste, dass seine Gefühle für sie stärker waren als die ihren. Mit entschlossenen Schritten strebte sie von ihm weg, enttäuscht und aufgewühlt. "Aithiel!", rief er ihr hinterher, doch sie straffte die Schultern und drehte sich nicht um.  
  
Sie wusste, dass sie vielleicht nicht die Fähigkeit hatte, die Männer weiterhin alleine zu führen. Aber sie würde es versuchen und wenn es auch bedeutete, mit ihren Entscheidungen das Ende der Orkreiter einzuläuten.  
  
***  
  
"Ich hoffe, Eure erste Nacht in Lorien war friedvoll?", erkundigte sich Galadriel freundlich und Aithiel spürte sie ihrem Entsetzen, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Die Erinnerung an die Erfüllung der vergangenen Nacht war ihr noch lebhaft im Gedächtnis geblieben und auch wenn sie noch immer wütend auf Aithlion war, so stahl sich doch ein halbes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Er war der Gefährte ihrer Kindheit, der ihr Knie verbunden hatte, wenn sie hingefallen war und schließlich zum ersten Mann in ihrem Leben geworden. Sie hatten bisher jeden Streit irgendwann begraben und sie war sich sicher, dass es auch bei diesem gelingen würde.  
  
"Sie war entspannend", antwortete sie, so ehrlich sie konnte, da ihr bereits bei ihrem ersten Gespräch mit der Herrin des Lichts klar geworden war, dass Galadriel jeden ihrer Gedanken zumindest erahnen konnte. "Dem Zauber Loriens kann und will ich mich nicht entziehen."  
  
"Dieser Zauber wird Euch zur Verfügung stehen, wann immer Ihr das wünscht, Aithiel." Sie hatten sich dieses Mal nicht in dem öffentlichen Versammlungssaal getroffen, sondern saßen in einem viel kleineren Raum, der auch persönliche Dinge wie kostbare Waffen und Kunstwerke von unnachahmlicher Eleganz enthielt. Nachdem der Diener, der Aithiel zu der Herrin geführt hatte, einen kleinen Imbiss gebracht hatte, zog er sich mit einer respektvollen Verbeugung zurück. "Ich habe ein Geschenk für Euch - oder soll ich sagen, etwas, dass Euch rechtmäßig zusteht?"  
  
Galadriel erhob sich von ihrem Sitz und trat an eine kleine Kommode, auf der ein Kästchen stand. Sie hob die mit wertvollen Schnitzereien bedeckten Deckel und nahm einen kleinen Samtbeutel heraus, den sie an Aithiel weiterreichte.  
  
Neugierig öffnete sie ihn und ließ eine silberne Kette in ihre Handfläche gleiten, an der ein kleiner Anhänger in Form eines Blattes hing. Stirnrunzelnd fuhr Aithiel mit dem Finger über die feinen silbernen Blattadern, die durch eingelassene grüne Steine durchbrochen wurden. Das Schmuckstück schien nicht von lorischer Machart zu sein, doch alles wies daraufhin, dass es elbisch war.  
  
"Wunderschön", sagte sie leise und jenes seltsam vertraute Gefühl, dass sie bei ihrem Einritt in Lorien schon einmal empfunden hatte, kehrte zurück.  
  
"Es gehörte Eurer Mutter", erklärte Galadriel schlicht. Aithiel Kopf fuhr nach oben.  
  
"Meine Mutter? Ihr kanntet sie? Warum habt Ihr mir das nicht früher gesagt?" Sie bemühte sich sehr, Galadriel nicht anzuschreien, doch der Schock, der sie bei den Worten getroffen hatte, schnürte ihr Innerstes zusammen. Nur langsam sickerte die Nachricht in ihr durch. "Sie ist tot, nicht wahr?"  
  
Galadriel senkte bekümmert den Kopf.  
  
"Ihr wurdet beide von Orks gefangengehalten, die eines Nachts unsere Grenzen verletzen. Es kam zu einem Kampf, bei dem Eure Mutter getötet wurde. Zum Glück konnten wir Euch unbeschadet auffinden." In der Stimme der blonden Elbin schwang ein seltsamer Unterton mit, den Aithiel nicht zu deuten wusste. Doch es war ihr in diesem Moment herzlich egal, denn Galadriel hatte ihren Bericht noch nicht beendet. "Das Schmuckstück deutet darauf hin, dass Eure Mutter aus dem Düsterwald stammte - ein Grund, weswegen ich Euch damals auch an diesen Ort sandte in der Hoffnung, dass man Euch erkennen würde. Doch dies geschah nicht."  
  
"Warum sagt Ihr mir das erst jetzt?", rief Aithiel und sprang auf. "Ich kann Eurer Geheimnistuerei nichts abgewinnen." Zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag wütend und enttäuscht, wollte sie aus dem Raum stürmen, doch Galadriels Stimme, nun scharf und befehlsgewohnt, hielt sie zurück.  
  
"Und wenn ich Euch sagen würde, dass Eure Herkunft der Schlüssel für die Sicherheit Eurer Männer wäre?" Aithiel fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und starrte Galadriel an, ihre Hände zitterten aufgrund des unterdrückten Aufruhrs, der in ihrem Inneren tobte. Innerhalb von zwei Tagen hatten sich viele Fragen, die sie ihr Leben begleitet und auch gequält hatten, geklärt und zugleich waren viele neue Rätsel aufgetaucht, die ihr fast den gesunden Verstand raubten. "Setzt Euch." Willenlos folgt Aithiel der Aufforderung. "Ich habe einen Boten in den Düsterwald geschickt, der die Herkunft des Schmuckstückes klären soll - ich hab eine Kopie anfertigen lassen und ihm mitgegeben."  
  
"Und wie soll mir das Wissen über meine familiären Bande helfen?", brachte Aithiel hervor und erntete ein liebevolles Lächeln.  
  
"Als Berions Tochter steht Ihr im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit Thranduils. Wenn Ihr Euch ihm stellen würdet und tatsächlich noch Familie habt, wird sich diese sicherlich für Euch verwenden. Vielleicht wäre es sogar möglich, dass Ihr durch eine Auslieferung eine Amnestie für Eure Männer erwirken könntet."  
  
Was die Herrin des Lichts sagte, klang vernünftig. Immerhin war Thranduils Zorn durch ein Mitglied ihrer Familie erregt worden - vielleicht konnte der andere Teil ihrer Familie den Bruch kitten. Doch es gab einen Grund, weswegen sie Galadriels Vorschlag nicht unbedingt zustimmen konnte - sie hatte das Gefühl, dass diese etwas vor ihr verbarg. Wenn sie wirklich so sehr um sie, Aithiel, besorgt war, warum würde sie ihr eben diesen doch sehr riskanten Vorschlag machen? Vielleicht wusste Galadriel, welchem Elben im Düsterwald das Amulett bekannt vorkommen würde und dies war erneut eines von Galadriels Spielchen mit dem Schicksal.  
  
Aithiel schwieg, die Lippen aufeinandergepresst. Dann nickte sie langsam:  
  
"Ich werde Euren Vorschlag erwägen." Sie erhob sich. "Wenn ich noch um eines bitten dürfte - zeigt mir das Grab meiner Mutter!"  
  
Galadriel nickte, geheimnisvoll lächelnd.  
  
"Ich dachte schon, dass Ihr mich darum ersuchen würdet. Haldir, der Hauptmann meiner Wache, wir Euch dorthin führen. Er war es damals, der Euch im Wald fand."  
  
***  
  
Der Hauptmann mit der steinernen Miene erwartet sie vor Galadriels Behausung, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, der Blick undurchdringlich. Nun, da sie wusste, dass er Rumils Bruder war, betrachtete sie ihn mit anderen Augen. Ob auch ein Teil von Rumils schelmenhafter Art in diesem Mann steckte - oder ob er wirklich derart ernst war, wie er zu sein vorgab?  
  
Die Kette, um die sie bislang noch fest die Hand geschlossen hatte, legte sie kurzentschlossen um ihren Hals und meinte ein schmerzvolles Zucken in Haldirs Augen zu bemerken, doch dann war der Moment vergangen und sie schalt sich, Geister zu sehen.  
  
Galadriel trat hinter ihr auf die Stufen, wie stets makellos und erhaben, nun plötzlich in Aithiel Augen wieder unnahbar und nicht dieselbe Frau, auf die sie wütend gewesen war. In gütigem Tonfall bat sie:  
  
"Haldir, zeige Aithiel das Grab ihrer Mutter So ist nun endlich die Tochter jener Frau heimgekehrt, um ihr Leben und ihr Sterben zu ehren."  
  
Irrte sich Aithiel oder schwang in Galadriels Worten so etwas wie ein an Haldir gerichteter Tadel mit? Oder eine Bitte? In den blauen Augen der andren Elbin las sie eine milde Besorgnis und war sich nun ganz sicher, dass sie sich in diesem Moment allein an Haldir wandte.  
  
Er ersparte sich eine Antwort, sondern verbeugte sich steif und verließ mit langen Schritten die Plattform vor Galadriels Haus. Aithiel eilte ihm verwundert hinterher, nun, da er ihr nicht einmal mehr mit kühler Ablehnung begegnete, sondern gewillt zu sein schien, sie einfach stehen zu lassen.  
  
Sie blickte über die Schulter zu Galadriel zurück, eine stille, weiße Gestalt, noch immer leuchtend zwischen den gewaltigen Ästen der goldenen Bäume. Auch wenn sie tief getroffen war, dass man ihr das ganze Leben vorenthalten hatte, was wirklich mit ihrer Mutter geschehen war, fühlte sie doch, dass sich die Dinge im richtigen Moment zusammenzufügen begannen. Vielleicht sollte sie den Vorschlag ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen.  
  
Haldir führte sie durch den Wald und schweigend gingen sie, als Aithiel ihn endlich eingeholt hatte, eine längere Zeit nebeneinander her. Irgendwann trafen sie keine Elben mehr und Aithiel begriff, dass dieser Ort in Lorien selten besucht wurde. Hin und wieder bemerkte sie kleine Steinhaufen aus leuchtend weißen Kieseln, die im Zwielicht des Waldes silbern glitzerten. Kleine Monumente für die Seelen der Körper, die in den weichen Waldboden gebettet worden waren.  
  
Schließlich betraten sie eine kleine Lichtung im Wald. Sonnenflecken tanzten über das Moos an den zerfurchten Baumstämmen, Insekten summten in der warmen Sommerluft. Es war ein wunderschöner Ort. Für Aithiel war es nicht nötig, dass Haldir auf den Fuß einer Birke zeigte. Sie hatte den Kieselhaufen bemerkt, der sich vor den Wurzeln auftürmte, hell, so als liege er erst einen Tag in der Witterung des Waldes und wusste sich nicht zu erklären, ob die Zeit diesen Ort nicht berührt oder ob sich irgendjemand um das Grab gekümmert hatte.  
  
"Wie sah sie aus?" Haldir fuhr zusammen und blickte sie zunächst verständnislos an. Dann veränderte sich sein Gesicht und wirkte nun fast verzweifelt. "Was habt Ihr?", erkundigte sie sich. "Ihr seid blass."  
  
"Es ist nichts", wehrte er barsch ab, doch dann seufzte er kaum hörbar. Für einen Moment blickte sie hinter die Maske, die er zu tragen pflegte. "Sie war sehr schön. Langes, braunes Haar, braune Augen. Sie war sehr klein."  
  
"Galadriel sagte mir, Ihr hättet mich gefunden?"  
  
Er öffnete den Mund, schien etwas sagen zu wollen, mühsam, wie um eine Sache loszuwerden, das schwer auf seiner Seele lastete. Dann jedoch meinte er in beherrschtem Ton:  
  
"Das ist richtig. Ich lasse Euch jetzt allein." Und bevor sie noch eine Frage stellen konnte, war er nach einem knappen Nicken in großer Hast davongegangen. Aithiel starrte auf seinen steif aufgerichteten Rücken und schüttelte dann ungläubig den Kopf. Nicht nur Galadriel gab ihr Grund zu Rätseln.  
  
Dann wandte sie sich dem Grab zu und versuchte, sich das Gesicht der Frau vorzustellen, die sie zur Welt gebracht hatte. Es gelang ihr nicht, doch wenn sie tief in sich hineinhorchte, erinnerte sie sich an ein Lied, das sie ihr vorgesungen hatte, und an den flüchtigen Geruch von Geißblatt auf einer Wiese, über die sie gegangen waren. Aithiel lächelte. Vielleicht war das schon alles, was sie über ihre Mutter wissen musste. 


	6. Kapitel 5 Die Last der Schuld

Kapitel 5  
  
Die Last der Schuld  
  
Haldir rannte die Treppe zu Galadriels Haus hinauf, völlig gleichgültig gegenüber den verwunderten Blicken anderer Elben und erreichte schwer atmend die Plattform, auf der die Leibwache der Herrin stand. Die beiden Männer erblickten ihn und legten die Hände auf die Griffe ihrer Schwerter.  
  
Diese Geste machte Haldir noch wütender, als er es sowieso schon war. Wie konnten sie es wagen, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen! Als er versuchte, sich ohne ein Wort an ihnen vorbeizudrängen, gingen die beiden Elben noch einen Schritt weiter.  
  
"Die Herrin ist für niemanden zu sprechen", sagte einer von ihnen und zog ebenso wie der zweite Mann seine Waffe halb aus der Scheide, eine stumme Drohung, die Haldirs Schritte trotz seiner Wut stocken ließ.  
  
"Geht zur Seite. Das ist ein Befehl!", knurrte er.  
  
"Wir sind allein der Herrin unterstellt, Hauptmann. Eure Gewalt erkennen wir nicht an."  
  
Haldirs Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er erkannte, dass er an dieser Stelle nicht weiterkam. Er fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte davon. In seinen Zorn mischte sich eine immer stärker werdende Ratlosigkeit. Galadriel musste gewusst haben, dass Aithiel die Tochter jener Frau war, die er in der Nacht vor dreihundert Jahren getötet hatte. Und auch wenn es ein Unfall gewesen war, wie seine Brüder es ihm immer wieder versucht hatten klarzumachen, wusste er doch, dass er schuldig geworden war.  
  
Er hatte das Kind zur Herrin gebracht und sie gebeten, es fortzuschaffen, weil er nicht bereit gewesen war, Verantwortung zu übernehmen für das, was er getan hatte. Wie hätte er es ertragen können, wenn das Mädchen in Lorien unter seinen Augen heranwuchs und ihn irgendwann gefragt hätte, was mit ihrer Mutter wirklich geschehen war?  
  
Seine Verblendung hatte ihn soweit getrieben, das Geschehnis vollkommen zurückzudrängen, selbst die goldbraunen Augen des Kindes, die sich in jener Nacht vertrauensvoll auf ihn gerichtet, eine stumme Frage gestellt hatten. Vielleicht hätte er Aithiel erkannt, wenn er sich stärker mit seiner tat auseinandergesetzt hätte. Galadriels Schweigen in diesem Moment, in dem er ihren Rat am meisten gebraucht hätte, kam ihm wie eine Strafe vor. Und er wusste, dass er sie verdient hatte.  
  
Er überlegte, ob er zu einem seiner Brüder gehen sollte. Orophin war in diesem Moment sicher damit beschäftigt, einen Brief nach Bruchtal zu schreiben - am Morgen war eine Nachricht für ihn am Fuß eines zahmen Wanderfalken eingetroffen. Und Rumil hatte ein großes Geheimnis um seine Beschäftigung für den Nachmittag gemacht. Fest stand, dass er sich sehr auf etwas Besonderes freute und das wollte Haldir ihm nicht verderben.  
  
Ohne noch weiter zu überlegen, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Talan. Einem zufällig vorbeieilenden Diener rief er zu, er solle ihm Wein bringen und stieg dann durch den runden Eingang in seine Behausung.  
  
Eigentlich trank er selten und auch ungern, da er nur zu oft erfahren hatte, was der Wein mit dem Kopf und Körper eines Elben anzustellen vermochte. Zudem vertrug er nicht viel, zur großen Freude seiner trinkfesten Brüder, die ihn schon oft herausgefordert hatten. Als sich der Diener, nachdem er seinen Auftrag ausgeführt und eine große Karaffe mit Wein gebracht hatte, zurückzog, schenkte sich Haldir dennoch einen großen Becher ein und stürzte ihn in einem Zug hinunter.  
  
Dann ließ er sich auf sein Lager fallen, den Kopf auf einen Stapel weicher Felle gebettet und starrte zur Decke, die sich fast sofort leicht zu bewegen anfing. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, fluchte auf den Wein und das Leben. Doch auch wenn der Schwindel verging, sein Problem tat es nicht.  
  
Im Grunde genommen war es seine Schuld, dass Aithiel ein Leben als Ausgestoßene führte. Hätte er sich damals seiner Verantwortung gestellt und sich ihrer angenommen, wie es die Tradition verlangte, dann wäre sie in Frieden aufgewachsen und nicht als Tochter eines Abtrünnigen und Kriegerin. Bei ihrer Schönheit sollte sie Kleider tragen und in den Wipfeln der Bäume singen, nicht Kettenhemden reparieren und die Spitze ihrer Lanze schärfen.  
  
Er langte mit einer Hand zum Tisch, schenkte sich noch einmal voll ein und leerte auch diesen Becher gedankenlos. Wann hatte er entschieden, dass er sie schön fand? In dem Moment, in dem Galadriel ihn zurückgestoßen hatte, in dem Moment, in dem er sie am meisten gebraucht hätte. Er verzog die Lippen zu einem halben Lächeln.  
  
Andererseits wäre wohl eine Aithiel, die in Lorien erzogen worden war, niemals dieselbe Frau, die sie jetzt war. Selbstbewusst, wehrhaft, lebendig, frei von jeglichen Regeln außer denen, die sie für sich auswählte. Anfangs hatte es ihn abstoßen, doch nun empfand er eine unerklärliche Faszination für sie und ihre Lebensweise.  
  
Haldir seufzte. Er war wirklich betrunken und bemerkte, dass alles nur noch schlimmer wurde. Wirre Bilder wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum, das im Tode erstarrte Gesicht von Aithiels Mutter, das Spiel von Licht über ihrem Grab. Er wusste, dass er nicht weiter die Beherrschung verlieren durfte, dass es unumgänglich, dass er wieder einen klaren Kopf bekam. Dann musste er mit Aithiel reden, um endlich sein Gewissen zu erleichtern.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und kämpfte die Übelkeit, die in ihm aufstieg, in den äußersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins zurück. Eine kleine Weile noch lauschte er den Stimmen vor seinem Talan, dann sank er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
***  
  
Er erwachte erst wieder, als jemand die kleine Öllampe entzündete, die auf dem Tisch stand. Haldir hob den schweren Kopf von seinem Lager und erkannte Rumil, der in diesem Moment seinen Feuerstein wieder in der Gürteltasche verschwinden ließ und für einen Moment wie verloren in die gelb lodernde Flamme starrte.  
  
Dann drehte er sich zu Haldir um und dieser erschrak, wie ernst sein kleiner Bruder in diesem Moment wirkte. Schatten bedeckten sein Gesicht zur Hälfte, die leuchtenden Augen waren wie erloschen. Vor dem Fenster waren längst die Sterne aufgegangen und Haldir fluchte leise, als er sich bewusst wurde, seine Wache verschlafen zu haben.  
  
"Hier!" Rumil hielt ihm seinen Becher hin, in dem Haldir nach vorsichtiger Untersuchung nur wasser entdeckte und dankbar trank. Seinen Magen vermochte die Flüssigkeit jedoch kaum zu beruhigen. "Du solltest wissen, wie das Zeug auf Dich wirkt!", setzte Rumil hinzu, ruhig und vernünftig, ganz im Gegenteil zu seiner Stimmung der vergangenen Tage.  
  
Haldir fehlten die Worte, er wollte sich entschuldigen, zu irgendeiner Art von Erklärung ansetzten, doch alles, was ihm über die Lippen kam, war:  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Rumil lächelte kurz, so als könne eine kurze Freude ihn nicht von dem ablenken, was er wirklich empfand.  
  
"Aithiel hat mir erzählt, dass Ihr heute am Grab ihrer Mutter wart. Aus ihren Reaktionen habe ich geschlossen, dass Du es ihr noch nicht gesagt hast?"  
  
Haldir stützte sich auf den Unterarm und massierte mit der freien Hand kurz seine Schläfen, hinter denen es schmerzhaft pochte. Der Vorwurf, der Rumil ihm machte, war sehr deutlich.  
  
"Also weißt Du es jetzt auch?"  
  
"Ich wusste es von Anfang an", erzählte Rumil und setzte sich auf die Tischkante. Seine Stimme war voller Bekümmerung. "Sie ist ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Erinnerst Du Dich, ich habe sie damals begraben, habe den Platz unter der Birke für sie gefunden. Schon im ersten Moment, in dem ich Aithiel sah, war es mir klar. Ich habe nur darauf gewartet, bis auch Du die Augen öffnest."  
  
"Was schlägst Du vor?", erkundigte sich Haldir überflüssigerweise und setzte sich ganz auf, den Schwindel bekämpfend, der sich nun mit der peinigenden Übelkeit mischte. Rumil runzelte in einer perfekten Imitation von Haldirs Lieblingsgeste die Stirn.  
  
"Du schuldest ihr die Wahrheit. Sie war sehr bedrückt heute Nachmittag."  
  
"Ihr wart verabredet?", erkannte der Hauptmann. "Tut mir leid, dass ich es Dir verdorben habe. Wäre ich ehrlich gewesen, wäre sie zumindest wütend gewesen."  
  
Ein Funken Schelmerei kehrte in Rumils Augen zurück.  
  
"Dann wäre es wohl eine Verabredung mit Duell geworden. Immerhin hätte ich Dich verteidigen müssen, angeschlagen, wie Du bist." Er grinste dreckig, doch es lag viel Wahrheit in seinen Worten. Haldir fragte sich, wann sein Bruder endgültig erwachsen geworden war. "Schau Dich an. Der große Hauptmann, mein großer Bruder und Vorbild, sturzbetrunken und kurz davor, einen Baumstamm mit seinem Mageninhalt zu beglücken. Wie tief wirst Du noch sinken?"  
  
"Ich liebe Dich auch, Rumil", fauchte Haldir und erprobte erfolgreich die Standfestigkeit seiner Knie. "Ich brauche etwas frische Luft, denke ich." Er taumelte ohne Kollision au dem Eingang des Talans und trat aufatmend in die Nacht hinaus. Wolkenfetzen zogen über den Himmel und kündigten einen Wetterumschwung an. Es regnete selten über Lorien, so als würde sich der Trauerhimmel der Unwetter bemühen, den Wald in seinem Glanz zu belassen. Haldir hielt sich zu seiner Sicherheit am Baum fest, da die Plattform vor dem Talan kein Geländer hatte und er sich selbst in diesem Moment nicht trauen konnte. "Schon besser", murmelte er nach einer kleinen Weile, in der sein Bruder hinter ihm gestanden hatte, um ihn im Notfall stützen zu können.  
  
"Entschuldige", sagte Rumil plötzlich und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Mir steht es gar nicht zu, Dir einen Vorwurf zu machen. Diese Geschichte begann als Katastrophe und es war ganz klar, dass sie auch auf diese Weise enden würde. Das ist es wohl, was man Schicksal nennt. Man kann ihm nicht davonlaufen, ganz gleich, was man tut. Irgendwann wird es Aithiel erfahren, ob durch Dich oder jemand anderen. Der Unterschied bestände darin, dass Du mit Ehrlichkeit endgültig einen Schlussstrich ziehen kannst."  
  
"Du hattest jedes Recht!", widersprach ihm Haldir energisch. "Ich kenne Galadriel schon sehr lange, doch leider nicht gut genug, wie es mir manchmal scheint. In dem Moment, in dem ich ihr das Kind übergab, hätte ich wissen müssen, dass meine Verantwortung nicht enden würde. Galadriel ist mit dem, was Du als Schicksal bezeichnest, derart eng verbunden, dass Aithiel unweigerlich einen Wind finden musste, der sie zu mir zurückführte." Er seufzte, spürte, wie die Übelkeit langsam aus seinem Körper wich und sich sein Kopf wieder klärte. Die Bilder von Tod und Verderben verschwanden und machten der Gewissheit Platz, dass Rumil Recht hatte mit seinen Ratschlägen. "Und ich danke Dir dafür, dass Du es unternimmst, mir den Kopf geraderücken zu wollen. Dass es einmal nicht umgekehrt stattfindet, ist wirklich etwas Neues!"  
  
Rumil lachte leise.  
  
"Immer wieder gerne. Ich werde jetzt mal auf meine Wache zurückkehren - Dich habe ich als beschäftigt entschuldigt. Nach eintausend Jahren Dienst ohne ein Versäumnis haben sich zwar alle gewundert, aber keiner hat genauer nachgefragt. Menond hat für Dich übernommen."  
  
"Erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich bei ihm bedanke! Morgen werde ich einig unangenehme Gespräche führen müssen." Haldir machte Anstalten, wieder zurück in seinen Talan zu klettern. Sein weiches Lager zog ihn magisch an. Eine Frage lag ihm jedoch noch auf der Zunge und es war irritierend, wie wichtig die Antwort für ihn war. "Was ist das zwischen Dir und Aithiel?"  
  
Mit einer Grimasse drehte sich auch Rumil, der bereit auf der Treppe gewesen war, noch einmal herum.  
  
"Wir können uns hervorragend unterhalten", behauptete er und es misslang ihm, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. "Sie hat momentan genug zu bewältigen. Ihr Liebhaber bedrängt sie, die Truppe weiterhin zusammenzuhalten, notfalls auch mit seiner Hilfe. Sie selbst überlegt jedoch, die Orkreiter aufzulösen und alle ihr Glück versuchen zu lassen. Darüber hinaus verweigert ihr Galadriel seit heute Mittag jedes Gespräch!"  
  
"Na, da ist sie nicht die Einzige!", murmelte Haldir und kehrte dann endgültig in sein Haus zurück.  
  
***  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam und Haldir erlebte zu seiner Erleichterung keine üblen Nachwirkungen seines übermäßigen Weinkonsums. Nachdem er sich angekleidet hatte, trat er hinaus in die kühle Luft und blickte skeptisch zum Himmel auf. Die Wolken, die sich in der Nacht bereits gezeigt hatten, hingen nun tief am Himmel und obwohl es ein schöner und warmer Tag zu werden versprach, wagte sich die Sonne nur spärlich hervor.  
  
Er fühlte sich noch ein wenig schwindelig, als er die Treppe zu Erdboden hinunterstieg. Wenige Elben befanden sich zu dieser frühen Stunde schon im Freien, nur einige Krieger patrouillierten in den Baumkronen - Zugeständnis an die sich verschärfende Situation außerhalb des Waldes. Haldir nickte einigen von ihnen zu und schlug den Pfad zwischen den Bäumen ein, der zu den Gästequartieren führte.  
  
Das Gespräch mit Aithiel wollte er so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und rang in seinem Geist mit den Worten, mit denen er ihr klarmachen wollte, was zum Tod ihrer Mutter geführt hatte. Doch jede Phrase, die er überlegte, klang zu hohl oder gar zu kalt. Kopfschüttelnd verwarf er seine bisherigen Versuche.  
  
Ein sommerlicher, sanfter Sprühregen ergoss sich über Lorien und plötzlich strömte der Wald einen besonderen Geruch aus, süß und sauber zur selben Zeit, so als könnte sich die Kraft der Pflanzen durch den Regen auf seinen Betrachter übertragen. Winzige Tropfen trafen kühl auf Haldirs Gesicht und für einen Moment genoss er das Gefühl der Reinheit, das ihn durchströmte. Sein Vergehen konnte es nicht auslöschen, doch der Gedanke, seine Schuld loszuwerden und wieder ganz frei zu werden von den quälenden Gedanken, ließ ihn seine Schritte beschleunigen.  
  
Aithiel saß auf dem Rand der Plattform vor ihrem Talan, er sah sie bereit von weitem. Ihr rotes Haar wurde durch die vorwitzigen Sonnenstrahlen, die sich durch die Wolken kämpften, zum Glühen gebracht. Er näherte sich ihr, ohne dass sie ihn zu bemerken schien, da sie damit beschäftigt war, die Ringe an ihrem Kettenhemd zu erneuern. Der leichte Regen hatte ihr weißes Hemd teilweise durchnässt, es klebte auf ihren Schultern, die nach Haldirs Meinung viel zu schmal waren, um mit Leder und Metall belastet zu werden.  
  
"Guten Morgen", begrüßte er sie und sie blickte auf, sah ihn am Fuß des Baumes stehen. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, konnte es jedoch nicht so erhellen wie in den Momenten, in denen sie Rumil oder auch Aithlion anblickte. Haldir fühlte einen winzigen Stich in seiner Brust und schob ihn auf die schrittweise eintretenden Nachwirkungen des Alkohols. "Darf ich heraufkommen?"  
  
"Bitte", antwortete sie, legte ihre Arbeit jedoch nicht beiseite, als er die Strickleiter hinaufzusteigen begann. Konzentriert bog sie mit einem Werkzeug einen Eisenring auseinander und fügte ihn vorsichtig in das Geflecht des Hemdes ein. Ihr leiser Fluch ließ ihn darauf schließen, dass sie sich die Finger geklemmt hatte. Etwas unschlüssig blieb er, als er mit für ihn peinlicher Mühe die Plattform erklommen hatte, neben ihr stehen. Eine kleine Weile geschah nichts, dann wies sie neben sich. "Setzt Euch." Er war ihr für die Anleitung dankbar, denn seine Knie versuchten ihren Zustand der vergangenen Nacht zu wiederholen und so ließ er sich nieder, die Beine ebenfalls vorsichtig über den Rand schwingend. "Ihr seid blass", sagte Aithiel und legte endgültig das Kettenhemd weg, deckte eine Plane darüber, um es gegen den Regen zu schützen.  
  
"Es war eine lange Nacht", wich er aus und betrachtete ihr ruhiges Profil. Wusste sie, warum er gekommen war? Allerdings sollte ihn ihr kühles Auftreten nicht überraschen. Die Art und Weise, in der er sie am Grab ihrer Mutter alleingelassen hatte, war unverzeihlich. Er kam sich schrecklich unbeholfen vor, nun neben ihr zu sitzen und ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen. "Ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten gestern entschuldigen. Es war absolut unangebracht, derart schroff zu sein."  
  
"Das war es wirklich", gab sie zurück und starrte hinunter in den Wald. "Aber ich verzeihe Euch. Ihr scheint wirklich kein Mann der vielen Worte zu sein."  
  
"Nein, das bin ich wohl nicht. Rumil ist der Teil der Familie, der sich gerne reden hört!" Er beobachtete, wie ein Leuchten über ihre düstere Miene glitt und schloss daraus, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen ihr und seinem Bruder anders entwickelte, als dieser zugeben wollte. "Ich möchte Euch etwas über die Nacht erzählen, in der Eure Mutter starb. Es ist wichtig für mich, dass ihr versteht -."  
  
Sie winkte ab und Haldir, der eine lange Zeit gebraucht hatte, um seinen Mut wiederzufinden, fiel innerlich in sich zusammen.  
  
"Ich will es gar nicht wissen, sondern sie so im Gedächtnis behalten, wie sie war." Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich und mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme setzte sie hinzu: "So sehr, wie ich sie in meinem Leben vermisst habe, hasse ich die Orks. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass alle von ihnen während des Überfalls getötet wurden, dann würde ich die ganze Erde absuchen, um auch den letzten von ihnen zu töten und elend verrecken zu sehen."  
  
Für einen Moment blickte Haldir hinter ihre Fassade und erschrak, als er die Verbitterung spürte, die aus ihr herausstrahlte. Erschüttert erkannte er seinen Anteil in ihren Gefühlen - hervorgerufen durch eine lebenslange Lüge, die er begründet hatte.  
  
"Und wenn sich herausstellen würde, dass es nicht nur allein die Schuld der Orks war?", tastete er sich vorsichtig vor. Aithiel blickte ihn nun an, fragend und nicht weniger hasserfüllt als zuvor. Haldir seufzte leise und getraute sich nicht, ohne Vorwarnung direkt zum Punkt zu kommen. Stattdessen begann er: "Es war eine mehr als dunkle Nacht, als die Orks angriffen. Es waren mehrere Dutzend von ihnen und meine Krieger schlugen ohne Warnung zu. Keiner von uns konnte ahnen, dass eine Elbin vor deren Reihen der Orks flüchtete. Es war ein elbischer Pfeil, der Eure Mutter tödlich verwundete."  
  
"Wessen Pfeil?" Aithiel war aufgesprungen und schien jederzeit bereit zu sein, zu ihren Waffen zu greifen und den Schuldigen unverzüglich aufzuspüren. Haldir war bekümmert über ihren Zorn, doch er wusste, dass er ebenso nötig wie angebracht war. Er öffnete den Mund, um ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen und dann auf das zu reagieren, was sie zu tun beabsichtigte. Im besten Fall würde sie ihn aus ihrem Talan jagen, im schlimmsten Fall - . Er mochte nicht darüber nachdenken. Aber was immer es war, es würde ihn befreien. "Sagt es mir, Haldir, wer hat sie getötet?" 


	7. Kapitel 6 Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 6  
  
Schatten des Krieges  
  
Aithiel hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Herz zu zerspringen drohte. Haldirs Worte drangen nur noch spärlich durch den Schleier der Wut, der sich über ihre Sinne gelegt hatte und alles, was von außen auf sie einwirkte, zu betäuben schien. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. So fühlte es sich an, wenn sie kämpfte und noch niemals hatte sie jene Rage außerhalb eines Schlachtfeldes gespürt.  
  
Haldir blickte sie nun stumm an und am liebsten hätte sie ihn geschlagen, weil er seine Andeutungen nicht verdeutlichen zu wollen schien. Der Ausdruck des Bedauerns, der deutlich zu erkennen war, hielt sie jedoch zurück. Es war sicher schwierig für ihn, einen seiner Männer und Freunde zu verraten. Wenn sie an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre - .  
  
Sie atmete kurz durch und beruhigte sich wieder etwas. Der Mann an ihrer Seite hatte sich erhoben und blickte sie prüfend an, als wolle er aus ihrem Gesicht lesen, was er noch sagen konnte. Aithiel fühlte eine Reihe von Gefühlen in sich aufsteigen, die sie nicht einzuordnen wusste.  
  
Ohnmächtige Wut pulsierte in ihr, darüber, dass sie, solange sie denken konnte im Unklaren gelassen worden zu sein, wer sie war und was ihrer namenlosen Mutter geschehen war. Doch im selben Moment spürte sie, wie ihr nasses Hemd an ihrem Oberkörper klebte und Haldirs Blick, obwohl er es zu verbergen suchte, an ihr herabglitt. Seine ruhige Präsenz nahm ihr zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich kannten, den Atem. Er war nicht wie Aithlion oder gar Rumil, den sie im Lauf ihres erst kurzen Aufenthaltes bereits in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte. In den Tiefen seiner graublauen Augen lag etwas, das sie berühren konnte, mehr als die jungenhafte Art seines Bruders oder das stürmische Vorgehen ihres Liebhabers.  
  
Der Moment ging vorbei, ohne dass sie sich bewegen oder etwas sagen konnte. Dann wurde die Spannung zwischen ihnen zerrissen, als Aithlion zwischen den Bäumen herangerannt kam, seine Sens ein der Hand, das Gesicht verzerrt.  
  
"Aithiel, ein Bote von den Reitern! Sie befinden sich auf dem Rückzug in Richtung Lorien - seit Tagen werden sie von einem großen Orktrupp angegriffen. Wir müssen ihnen helfen!"  
  
Ohne zu zögern riss Aithiel ihr Kettenhemd vom Boden hoch und rief zu Aithlion hinunter:  
  
"Die Männer sollen sich fertig machen, wir brechen sofort auf!" An Haldir gewandt, setzte sie hinzu: "Seid so freundlich und gestattet mir, den Rest meiner Männer hierher zu bringen!"  
  
Dann, ohne auf ein weiteres Wort von ihm zu warten, eilte sie in ihren Talan. Mit lebenslanger Routine schlüpfte sie in ein wattiertes Wams, zog dann das Kettenhemd an und schnürte zum Schluss die Lederweste darüber. Ihren Gürtel mit dem langen Dolch umlegend, überprüfte sie nochmals mit einem schnellen Blick alle Verschlüsse, griff dann nach ihrer Sense und dem Bogen. Ihre Pfeile warteten am Sattel ihres Pferdes in einem Köcher, dafür würde man sorgen.  
  
Als sie aus ihrem Talan stürmte, war Haldir nicht mehr da, doch sie war zu aufgeregt, um enttäuscht zu sein. Behände rutschte sie auf der Leiter zum Erdboden hinab und biss sich heftig auf die Lippe, als ihre verletzte Schulter zu pochen begann. Es war kein guter Zeitpunkt für einen Kampf.  
  
Vor den Ställen traf sie auf ihre Leute, alle bereits bewaffnet und mit grimmigen Gesichtern. Die Pferde, bereits gesattelt und aufgezäumt, schnaubten aufgeregt und zerrissen mit ihren Hufen das Moos des Waldbodens. Der Bote der Orkreiter, einer der jüngeren Krieger, saß immer noch im Sattel, schwankend, Blut tropfte aus seinen zahlreiche Wunden zu Boden.  
  
"Herrin, " rief er, als er sie herannahen sah. "Ich werde Euch zu den anderen führen."  
  
Aithiel überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Sie bedeutete Aithlion, dem Elb vom Pferd zu helfen. Schwer sackte der Körper des Boten in sich zusammen, als er mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden stand und sofort eilten zwei Lorienelben heran, um ihm zur Hilfe zu kommen. Aithiel trat zu ihm und sagte freundlich:  
  
"Ihr habt genug getan. Sagt mir, wo sie sich befanden, als Ihr sie verließet. Dann werden wir sie finden, ich verspreche es!" Mit nunmehr kaum hörbarer Stimme raunte der Elb ihr die Position zu und sank dann endgültig zusammen, sich einer gnädigen Ohnmacht ergebend. "Auf die Pferde!", befahl sie dann mit fester Stimme. "Es ist keine Zeit zu verlieren." Ninim, ihre weiße Stute, tänzelte unruhig, als Aithiel in den Sattel stieg. Beruhigend klopfte sie dem Tier auf den sehnigen Hals und sah dann erstaunt, dass aus den Ställen weitere Pferde herausgeführt wurden, zehn an der Zahl, herrliche lorische Tiere. "Was-?", fragte sie Aithlion, der die Schultern hob und hatte den Satz kaum begonnen, als sie Haldir zurückkehren sah.  
  
Die Elben, die ihm nachfolgten, waren wie ihr Hauptmann zum Kampf gerüstet und zeigten keine Regung, als auch sie aufsaßen. Haldir besaß einen kräftigen, lohfarbenen Hengst, den er völlig selbstverständlich an Aithiels Seite lenkte und damit Aithlion abdrängte, der abschätzig das Gesicht verzog. Sie warf ihrem Freund ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu und blickte dann zu dem Hauptmann.  
  
"Wenn es Euch nicht stört, dann werden wir Eure Männer gemeinsam suchen. Wer um Loriens Beistand bitte, soll ihn haben", erklärte er kurz, bevor sie sein Auftauchen hinterfragen konnte. Erneut überkam Aithiel das Gefühl, dass noch etwas anderes für Haldirs Entscheidung eine Rolle spielte. Möglicherweise plagten ihn Schuldgefühle, weil er ihr noch immer nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Doch Dergleichen war zu diesem Zeitpunkt zweitrangig. Sie musste ihre Männer in Sicherheit bringen.  
  
"Eure Bereitschaft ehrt die Orkreiter!", sagte sie laut, damit alle Umstehenden es hören konnten, und streckte ihm die behandschuhte Hand entgegen. Er schlug ein, um damit ein Zeichen für alle Elben aus Lorien setzen, dass es die Orkreiter in seinen Augen wert waren, dass man mit ihnen gemeinsam in den Kampf zog. Aithiel freute sich sehr über diese Geste, doch sie erkundigte sich leise:  
  
"Ihr habt das hoffentlich mit der Herrin besprochen?"  
  
Er tat etwas sehr Ungewöhnliches. Er lächelte breit und antwortete im selben Tonfall:  
  
"Wenn Galadriel keine Entscheidung trifft, dann muss ich es wohl."  
  
***  
  
Sie verließen Lorien und Aithiel blickte über ihre Schulter zurück. Im Licht des frühen Morgens blitzten die Blätter der Mallornbäume so hell, dass Aithiel meinte, sie noch über viele Meilen ausmachen zu können. Auch wenn Galadriel ihr eröffnet hatte, dass der Düsterwald ihre Heimat war, so hatte sie Lorien und seine Bewohner insgeheim liebgewonnen. Seit sich Rumil öffentlich mit ihr gezeigt hatte, waren die Elben um vieles höflicher geworden und dass Haldir nun bereit war, sie zu unterstützen, kam einer Aufhebung ihres Ausgestoßenenstands gleich.  
  
Sie richteten sich nach Norden aus, in jene Richtung, die der Bote ihr angewiesen hatte. Rechts von ihnen fiel die Landschaft sanft ab und eine gewaltige Ebene erstreckte sich bis zum Anduin, der sich träge durch die Landschaft schlängelte.  
  
Haldir zeigte sich während des Ritts nicht sehr gesprächig. Sein Blick glitt beständig über den Horizont und jede kleinste Regung der Natur auf ihrem Weg fand seine Aufmerksamkeit. Aithiel betrachtete ihn hin und wieder und wünschte sich, sie könnte in seinen Kopf blicken und ihm sein Geheimnis einfach entreißen.  
  
Aithlion ritt vom Ende der Gruppe heran und warf ihr einen langen Blick zu. Sie verstand das Signal und ließ sich ein wenig zurückfallen, um ungestört mit ihm reden zu können. Obwohl er sich äußerste Mühe gab, ruhig und sachlich zu erscheinen, gelang es ihm nicht, den schneidenden Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, als er sagte:  
  
"Musst Du es jetzt schon so deutlich zeigen?!"  
  
"Was zeige ich?" Aithiel fühlte erneut Ärger in sich aufsteigen. So oft wie in den letzten Tagen hatte er niemals Kritik an ihrem Verhalten geäußert und es regte sie auf, dass er ihr zur selben Zeit seine Unterstützung versicherte. "Werd deutlicher, ich habe keine Lust, mir Deine Verdächtigungen weiter anzuhören!" Ihre Stimme war eisig geworden und ihr Blick hochmütig, so wie es ihr Vater stets zu gepflegt hatte, wenn einer seiner Männer unverschämt wurde. Tatsächlich wirkte ihr Verhalten, Aithlion ließ sich in seinem Sattel zurückfallen, auf dem er sich soeben noch aggressiv aufgerichtet hatte. Er hatte verstanden, dass sie noch immer seiner Vorgesetzte war, ganz gleich, wie sehr durch ihre Freundschaft und ihr Liebesverhältnis die Grenzen verschwammen.  
  
Er räusperte sich.  
  
"Früher haben wir unsere Angelegenheiten immer alleine geregelt. Und nun lässt Du es zu, dass dieser Haldir die Führung übernimmt?"  
  
"Es sind andere Zeiten", begegnete sie dem Vorwurf und griff fester nach den Zügeln. "Ich weiß, dass mein Vater für sich, aber vor allem für die Gruppe und ihre Ehre gekämpft hat. Sein Stolz hat ihn bis zu seinem Tod daran gehindert, Hilfe anzunehmen oder gar bei Thranduil um Vergebung zu bitten. Jetzt bin ich verantwortlich, wie Du mir in den letzten Tagen immer wieder klarmachen wolltest. Und es ist allein meine Entscheidung, die Hilfe der Elben Loriens anzunehmen." Aufmerksam deutete sie sein Mienenspiel und verstand plötzlich. "Du bist eifersüchtig!"  
  
"Ja, zum Teufel", brummte Aithlion und blinzelte ihr zu, wurde wieder zu dem Freund ihrer Kindheit. "Lorien hat Dich völlig in Beschlag genommen, so sehr, dass ich fürchte, Dich an die Bäume zu verlieren. Nicht zu sprechen von diesem Rumil, der Dir wie ein kleiner Hund hinterherläuft. Und von seinem Bruder, der da vorne so tut, als würde er nicht versuchen, uns zu belauschen."  
  
Aithiel lachte leise und tätschelte Aithlions Hengst, doch sie war nicht fröhlich. Er hatte erkannt, was in ihrem Inneren vorging und fürchtete nun, sie zu verlieren. Das schmeichelte sie ebenso wie sein mangelndes Vertrauen sie schmerzte. Seine Eifersucht war in keinem Fall berechtigt. Mit Rumil verstand sie sich ausgezeichnet und der vergangene Nachmittag, in der er ihr die schönsten Plätze Loriens gezeigt und sie mit einem Abendessen auf einer Blumenwiese überrascht hatte, war einer der angenehmsten der vergangenen Jahre gewesen. Dass er keinen Zweifel daran ließ, wie attraktiv er sie fand, störte sie nicht, auch wenn sie fühlte, dass sie nichts für ihn empfinden konnte außer Freundschaft.  
  
"Lorien wird uns nicht trennen können", schwor sie und ritt dann wieder voraus, an Haldirs Seite.  
  
Der Tag verging, ohne dass es ein Zeichen von den Orkreitern gab. Aithiel wurde von Stunde zu Stunde ungeduldiger und als sie Sonne am Horizont zu versinken begann, bemerkte sie, wie sich auch unter ihren Männern Unruhe auszubreiten begann. Doch es brauchte noch eine weitere Stunde, bis Haldir plötzlich die Hand hob und Aithiel plötzlich einen strengen Geruch wahrnehmen konnte, der sich in der Luft ausbreitete. In die Dunkelheit mischten sich ferne Stimmen, die in elbischer Sprache riefen.  
  
Haldir wies auf ein Waldstück, das in einiger Entfernung lag und Aithiel nickte. Sie hatte den Gestank erkannt, den die Orks ausströmten und der der Patina aus Dreck, Schweiß und Blut entstammte, der ihre mitgestalteten Körper bedeckte. Sie winkte ihre Männer an ihre Seite und bedeutete Haldir, dass sie von einer anderen Seite des Wäldchens angreifen wollte als die Männer aus Lorien. Er nickte und kurze Zeit später schwenkten die Orkreiter, um den Kampfplatz in östlicher Richtung zu umgehen.  
  
Ninims unbeschlagene Hufe machten kaum ein Geräusch, als Aithiel die Männer zwischen den Bäumen hindurchführte. Trotz der Dunkelheit war der Tritt der Pferde sicher und beschwerte ihnen keine unliebsamen Überraschungen. Nach einigen endlosen Momenten lichteten sich die Bäume ein wenig und der Kampfplatz war zu sehen.  
  
Die Orkreiter, inzwischen auf eine Gruppe von drei Dutzend Männern zusammengeschrumpft, waren in der Mitte des Waldes zusammengedrängt worden und kämpften mit aller Macht gegen die von den Seiten auf sie zuströmenden Orks. Viele von ihnen waren verwundet und ihrer Pferde beraubt worden und Aithiels geschulter Blick erkannte die mehr als verzweifelte Lage sofort. Sie konnte einige vertraute Gesichter in der Menge dses Kämpfenden nicht wiederfinden und die Erkenntnis, dass unter den Gefallenen, deren Blut den Waldboden tränkte, auch alte Freunde lagen, schickte einen wilden Rausch durch ihre Adern.  
  
Mit einem Schrei hob sie die Lanze über den Kopf und gab Ninim die Sporen.  
  
***  
  
Wilde Entschlossenheit pulsierte in Aithiel, als sie sich dicht an den warmen Pferdekörper presste, um ein möglichst kleines Ziel zu bieten. Die Orks wurden durch ihren Schrei sichtlich überrascht und als auch die silbernen Gestalten der Galadhrim zwischen den Bäumen hervorstürmten, stockte der Angriff der Orks für einen Moment, in dem sie sich neu orientieren konnten.  
  
Bevor die ersten Orks sie angreifen konnten, hatte Aithiel mit wuchtigen Sensenschlägen zwei der Ungeheuer von den Beinen geholt. Ein weiterer fuhr zu ihr herum, Geifer tropfte von seinen langen Fängen, als er sie erblickte und sein Schwert hob, um nach ihr zu schlafen. Ninim witterte den Angriff und wich zur Seit aus, während Aithiel ihre Waffe durch die Schulter des Orks bis zu seinem Rückrat treib. Brüllend brach er zusammen, noch immer um sich schlagend. Die Spitze seins Schwertes trat Ninims Seite und die Stute schrie kläglich auf, doch ein harter Griff in ihre Zügel, die einen scharfen Schmerz durch Aithiels verwundete Schulter fahren ließ, verhinderte, dass das Tier durchging.  
  
Aithlion erschien an ihrer Seite, um sich zu überzeugen, dass es ihr gut ging, doch mit einer wütenden Bewegung ihrer Lanze bedeutete sie ihm, sich nicht um sie zu kümmern. Sein dunklen Haare wehten im Wind, als er über den Kampfplatz fegte und die Orks niedermähte wie ein Bauer sein Korn.  
  
Die Orkreiter kämpften nun mit neuem Mut und langsam gelang es ihnen, ihre Gegner zurückzutreiben, direkt in die wartenden Arme der Galadhrim, die aus einiger Entfernung todbringende Pfeile verschossen und dann auch in den Nahkampf übergingen.  
  
Fast schien es so, als wären die Orks unterlegen, eingekreist von den Elben, die ihnen an Wendigkeit deutlich überlegen waren, doch da nahm Aithiel Bewegung im dem Waldstück hinter Haldirs Kriegern wahr. Im bleichen Licht des Sichelmondes schimmerten Rüstungen auf und Gestalten mit heller Haut huschten heran, deren Heimlichkeit deutlich machte, dass sie nicht dazu neigten, sich auf die Seite der Elben zu schlagen, denen sie in den Rücken fallen würden.  
  
Aithiel stieß einen warnenden Ruf aus, stieß die Sense in die Halterung an ihrem Sattel und griff nach ihrem Bogen. Ninim fand alleine ihren Weg durch das Durcheinander der Schlacht und als die ersten Menschen aus dem Dunkel des Waldes sprangen und die Galadhrim angriffen, schickte Aithiel mehrere Pfeile auf die Reise, um die Überraschung ein wenig auszugleichen. Als sie sah, dass die Lorienelben zurechtkamen, wechselte sie erneut zur Sense und leitete Ninim dann zu dem Ort, an dem das Getümmel am größten war und man kaum zwischen den ineinander verkeilten Körpern der Kämpfer unterscheiden konnte.  
  
Blut und gräuliche Hirnmasse spritzten, als Aithiel einem Ork den Schädel spaltete, ein weiterer fiel unter Ninims Hufen. Dann noch einer, und noch einer. Aithiel zählte nicht die Toten, die ihr zu Füßen fielen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie schrie oder stumm kämpfte, so sehr war sie im Rausch des Kampfes gefangen.  
  
Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie plötzlich, wie jemand ihren Namen rief. Sie blickte auf und erblickte zu ihrem Schrecken, dass Aithlion getroffen worden war. Ein aus dem Hinterhalt der Menschen abgeschossener Pfeil ragte aus seiner Schulter und er schwankte im Sattel. Mit wütenden Schlägen versuchte sich Aithiel zu ihm durchzuschlagen, doch es war, als würde sich jeder Ork der Welt in ihren Weg werfen, um sie aufzuhalten. Voller Entsetzen sah sie, wie ein zweiter Pfeil sein Ziel in Aithlions Rücken fand und er vom Rücken seines Hengstes fiel.  
  
Dieser kurze Moment der Unachtsamkeit rächte sich sofort. Ninim brach unter ihr zusammen, ein Ork hatte sein beidhändiges Schwert mit voller Wucht in die Brust der Stute gerammt. Aithiel sprang ab, bevor sie unter dem zuckend zusammenbrechenden Pferdekörper begraben wurde, kein Bedauern verspürend über den Tod ihrer langjährigen Begleiterin. Allein Aithlion zählte.  
  
Heißer Schmerz flutete durch ihren Körper, als sie vorwärts stolperte, von einem Hieb getroffen. Sie fuhr herum und zog dem Ork, der sein Schwert in ihre bereits verwundete Schulter gestoßen hatte, die Sense über den Bauch. Seine Gedärme quollen in einer ekelerregenden Flut zu Boden, zu der er sich Sekunden später gesellte.  
  
Aithiel sah sich um. Das Auftauchen der Menschen, anscheinend Duinländer, die sich mit den Orks verbündet hatten, hatte die Waagschale des Kampfesglücks zu Lasten der Elben gesenkt. Pfeile zischten durch die Luft und vor Aithiels Augen starb einer der Freunde ihres Vaters, still und würdevoll fiel er zu Boden.  
  
Mit der Sense einen todbringenden Bogen beschreibend, kämpft sie sich auf dem von Blut und anderen Körpersäften rutschigen Boden voran und ihre sorgenvollen Gedanken vermischten sich mit dem Schmerz, der in ihrer Schulter pulsierte.  
  
Aithlion lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden. Einige Orkreiter hatten sich um ihn geschart, um ihn mit ihrem Leben zu schützen, denn er lebte noch. Seine Hände griffen ziellos nach seinem Schwert, doch er erreichte es nicht. Aithiel stürzte zu ihm, warf sich auf die Knie und zog seinen Körper vorsichtig in ihren Schoß. Sie vergaß die Gefahr, in der sie schwebte und das Blut, das warm über ihren Rücken rann, beim Anblick des einzigen wahren Freundes, den sie jemals gehabt hatte. Aithlions warme Augen sahen sie verwundert an, so als könne er nicht fassen, was geschehen war.  
  
Dann lächelte er ein wenig, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er sie verärgert hatte und sie dann wieder durch Schmeicheleien zu beruhigen trachtete.  
  
"Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise und Blut trat über seine Lippen, während er sprach. Dann sank sein Kopf auf ihren Arm hinab und seine Augen schlossen sich. Aithiels Hand glitt zu seinem Puls, doch ehe sie einen Herzschlag ertasten konnte, wurde einer ihrer Männer auf sie geschleudert, durchbohrt von einem rostigen Dolch. Er riss sie mit zu Boden und sie wurde für einen Moment mit dem Gesicht in den blutigen Schlick gepresst.  
  
Etwas davon bekam sie in den Mund, spuckte ihn hustend aus und schlängelte sich unter den beiden zusammengesunkenen Körpern heraus, am ganzen Leib zitternd. Ihre Sense war fort und so blieb nur noch ihr Schwert, doch auch das konnte ihr keinen guten Dienst erweisen, als sie sich drei Orks gegenübersah, die ihre Schwäche bemerkt hatten und sich nun höhnisch grinsend näherten.  
  
Der Kampf endete schnell. Der erste Ork fiel unter ihren Schlägen, doch für den Kampf mit den beiden anderen fehlte ihr die Kraft. Einer traf sie mit seiner dornenbesetzten Keulen am Oberschenkel und riss eine klaffende Wunde. Sofort knickte ihr Bein ein und verzweifelt riss sie das Schwert hoch, um die Schläge abzuwehren, die auf sie niederprasselten, doch auch ihre Arme erlahmten zusehends.  
  
Noch niemals in ihrem Leben war ihr so klar gewesen, dass sie sterben würde. In Erwartung des letzten Streiches schloss sie die Augen und als etwas krachend auf ihrem Kopf auftraf, glitt ihr Geist völlig in die Schwärze. 


	8. Kapitel 7 Wahrheiten

Kapitel 7  
  
Wahrheiten  
  
Haldir sah, wie Aithiel unter einem hinterhältigen Keulenhieb endgültig zu Boden ging und regungslos liegen blieb. Einer der Orks holte mit einem Fauchen mit seinem Säbel aus, um ihr den Todesstoß zu versetzen. Haldir riss einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher und schickte ihn mit einem Gebet an Illuvatar auf den Weg. Zitternd bohrte sich das Geschoss in die Brust des Orks und zunächst schien es so, als würde der Treffer keine Wirkung erzielen. Gefährlich schwebte die schartige Klinge noch immer über Aithiel, doch dann fiel der Ork mit einem Ächzen nach hinten und sein Kumpan wurde einen Lidschlag später von einem der überlebenden Orkreiter getötet.  
  
Die Ungewissheit, ob sie noch lebte, traf Haldir wie ein Schlag. Er war mit ihr geritten, um ihr zur Seite zu stehen, getrieben durch seine Selbstvorwürfe. Doch erneut war es ihm nicht gelungen, seine Schuld in irgendeinem Umfang zu verringern. Stattdessen war alles nur noch schlimmer geworden.  
  
Er lenkte seinen Hengst näher an Aithiels Körper, doch es gelang ihm nicht, sie zu erreichen. Immer wieder sprangen Orks in seinen Weg, die unter seinen Schwertstreichen fielen und ihm den Weg versperrten. Haldirs Blick glitt über den Schauplatz des Kampfes und sein Herz sank. Seine Krieger waren zum Teil verletzt, wenn auch nicht schwer. Mehrere ihrer Pferde hatten sie jedoch verloren und damit ihren Vorteil verloren. Nun wehrten sie sich verbissen gegen die Menschen und die Orks, die sie schwer bedrängten.  
  
Dir Orkreiter waren schwer angeschlagen. Fast alle kämpften inzwischen zu Fuß und Haldir schätzte, dass ein Dutzend von ihnen bereits gefallen war, eine Auszeichnung für ihre Kampfeskraft bei einer Auseinandersetzung gegen einen Gegner, der ihnen fünf zu ein überlegen war.  
  
Haldir überlegte bereits, ob er einen Rückzug befehlen sollte, als es ihm endlich gelang, Aithiel Körper zu erreichen. Einer der Orkreiter, der ahnte, was er vorhatte, rief einen anderen Krieger zu sich und gemeinsam hoben sie Aithiel blitzschnell vor Haldir in den Sattel, um sich dann wieder in den Kampf zu stürzen. Die Treue der Männer ihrer Anführerin gegenüber konnte kaum eindrucksvoller bewiesen werden als durch diese Tat und Haldir war beeindruckt.  
  
Aithiel Kopf lag schwer an seiner Schulter, als er sie mit seiner Linken festhielt und mit der Rechten sein Schwert benutzte, um sich seinen blutigen Weg durch die Kämpfenden zu bahnen. Ihr Blut, das aus ihren Wunden rann, sickerte langsam durch seine Rüstung und obwohl er spürte, dass sie noch atmete, zog sich sein Herz zusammen, als er ihr bleiches Gesicht betrachtete.  
  
Dann geschah etwas, das so Unglaublich war, dass er zweimal hinsehen musste, um es zu begreifen. Elbische Bogenschützen traten zwischen den Bäumen hervor, fünfzig von ihnen, wenn nicht mehr. Auf einen unhörbaren Befehl spannten sie die Sehnen ihrer Waffe und dann flogen die Pfeile mit einem hohen Sirren auf das Schlachtfeld. Schreie des Schmerzes und der Überraschung wurden laut. Haldir gab seinen Männern das Zeichen zum Rückzug, um nicht in die Schusslinie zu geraten und registrierte, dass sie die Orkreiter ihm anschlossen.  
  
Der Kampf entschied sich nun sehr schnell. Die Bogenschützen erledigten ihre Arbeit mit tödlicher Präzision und die letzten Orks suchten ihr Heil in der Flucht. Als sich eine gespannte Stille über den Kampfplatz legte, befahl Haldir seinen Männern, die elbischen Verwundeten und Toten zu bergen und die Orks und Menschen, die den Tod gefunden hatten, zusammenzutragen.  
  
Rumil hastete vom Waldrand her auf ihn zu.  
  
"Ist bei Dir alles in Ordnung?", rief er. Ihm stand der Schreck ins Gesicht geschrieben und als er Aithiel erblickte, musste er sichtlich schlucken. "Was ist mit ihr?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht genau. Bist Du so gut und kümmerst Dich um sie?" Auch wenn er nichts lieber getan hätte als sich selbst zu überzeugen, wie es ihr ging - Herr Celeborn saß am Waldrand auf seinem Pferd und erwartete offensichtlich seine Meldung. Sanft ließ er Aithiel in Rumils Arme gleiten und ritt dann zu Galadriels Ehemann hinüber, den man eine lange Zeit nicht mehr im Kampf gesehen hatte. Gelassen blickte Celeborn ihm entgegen, seinen Bogen in der Hand, sein silbernes Haar und seine Mithrilrüstung glänzten im Licht des Mondes. Aus seinem Gesicht sprach reine Freundlichkeit.  
  
"Haldir", sagte er liebenswürdig. "Wie man sieht, kamen wir gerade noch rechtzeitig."  
  
"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Ihr kommen würdet, hatte ich selbstverständlich auf Euch gewartet!"  
  
"Ist Euch nicht der Gedanken zu kommen, Euch mit Eurem Anliegen nicht an meine Gattin, sondern an mich zu wenden?" Trotz Haldirs kaum zu überhörenden Tadel blieb der Herr über Lorien ungerührt. Im Gegenteil, er lächelte ein wenig verschwörerisch. "Sie ist momentan nicht sehr gut auf Euch zu sprechen und dazu noch sehr beschäftigt. Der Ring hat Bruchtal verlassen und es ist zu erwarten, dass sein Träger ihn nach Lorien bringen wird." Haldir warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, um sich zu überzeugen, dass Aithiel gut versorgt wurde. Rumil war damit beschäftigt, ihre Schulter mit einem provisorischen Verband zu versorgen und bekam nun auch Hilfe von Anwar, einem Krieger, der Schüler bei den Heilern Loriens war. "Wie geht es der Anführerin der Orkreiter?"  
  
"Ich wünschte, ich könnte Euch Gutes berichten." Haldir sah an seiner Kleidung das viele Blut, das sie in der kurzen Zeit, die er sie in den Armen gehalten hatte, verloren hatte und namenlose Angst stieg in ihm empor, nun, da sein Geist die Anforderungen des Kampfes endgültig hinter sich gelassen hatte. Sie durfte nicht sterben. Er hatte ihr noch etwas zu sagen.  
  
Lord Celeborns Miene wurde düster, als er Haldirs Blick zum Schlachtfeld folgte. Dort wurden die gefallenen Elben vorsichtig emporgehoben, in Decken gewickelt und über die Rücken der wenigen Pferde gelegt, die noch lebten. Auch Aithlion, Aithiels Geliebter, wurde von zwei Männern geborgen und zu den Toten gelegt. Obwohl Haldir den Mann nicht gekannt hatte, spürte er doch Trauer, weil ihm bewusst war, wie sehr Aithiel unter diesem Verlust leiden würde.  
  
"Galadriel lässt Euch etwas ausrichten", sagte Celeborn und wirkte nun sichtlich unbehaglich. "Nur Worte können tilgen, was Taten niemals auszulöschen vermögen. - Ich nehme an, Ihr wisst, was sie meint?"  
  
"Das weiß ich allerdings", murmelte Haldir und hasste sich dafür, Galadriel für ihren Rat zu verurteilen. Sie behandelte ihn wie ein Kind, wusste er doch selbst, wie sehr es nötig war, dass er endlich die Wahrheit sprach. Er musste nicht daran erinnert werden. Ein Blick auf Aithiels leblosen Körper genügte bereits.  
  
***  
  
Es war ein freudloser Zug, der nach Lorien zurückging. Hinter den Elben loderte das Feuer, in dem die toten Körper von Orks, Menschen und Pferden verbrannten, um später dann als Asche über die Ebenen zu wehen. Vergessen würde dann ihr Kampf sein, wertlos ihr Opfer.  
  
Haldir blickte oft zu der nicht zu übersehenden Rauchsäule zurück und verspürte Unruhe. Dies war der erste Kampf gewesen, den die Elben von Lorien im Angesicht des nahenden Krieges geführt hatten. Und es hatte Opfer gegeben. Er war nicht alt genug, um den ersten Ringkrieg erlebt zu haben und obwohl ihm dessen Grauen oft geschildert worden waren, so hatten ihn doch die Erzählungen nicht auf das Gefühl vorbereitet, in die starren Augen toter Elben sehen zu müssen.  
  
Bahren waren gebaut worden, um die vier Schwerverletzten ohne allzu große Erschütterungen zu tragen. Rumil blieb stets in Aithiels Nähe und auch Haldir erwog es, doch Herr Celeborn forderte seine Anwesenheit an seiner Seite und so blieb ihm nicht anderes übrig, als den leblosen Körper aus der Ferne zu beobachten. Die Orkreiter, zusammengeschrumpft zu einer Gruppe von dreißig Männern, liefen ebenfalls nahe bei ihren Verwundeten, schweigend, wenn nicht geschlagen.  
  
Sie erreichten Lorien nach einem Tag der Sorgen und Nachdenklichkeit mitten in der Nacht. Nachdem Celeborn für die Orkreiter Quartier angewiesen hatte, nahm er Haldir noch einmal zur Seite.  
  
"Ich werde mit meiner Frau sprechen und sehen, was ich für Euch tun kann." Seine Augen glommen in der Dunkelheit mitfühlend auf. "Ich weiß nicht, um was es für Euch geht, aber ich kann es zumindest ahnen. Und nun geht nachsehen, wie es Aithiel geht."  
  
Rumil wartete am Fuß des Baumes, auf dem die Heiler lebten und auf den man die Verwundeten getragen hatte, sichtlich nervös. Als er Haldir nahen sah, hob er den Kopf und sagte mit kühler Stimme:  
  
"Wann hattest Du vor mir zu erzählen, dass Du in einen Kampf aufgebrochen bist? Ich habe das Recht zu wissen, wann Du Dich in Gefahr begibst und auch meine Freuden hineinführst." Die Kritik traf Haldir und er hob an, um sie zu verteidigen, doch Rumil winkte ab, plötzlich lächelnd. "Ich weiß, dass Du mich und Orophin beschützen willst, aber die Zeiten, in denen wir Dir wegen unserer Unerfahrenheit lästig waren, sind vorbei."  
  
"Es war eine spontane Entscheidung", erklärte Haldir, der sich eingestehen musste, dass sein Bruder mit seinen Behauptungen richtig lag. Rumil lachte bedrückt.  
  
"Du - spontan? Was ist geschehen?" Sie stiegen die Treppe zum Haus der Heiler hinauf und trafen auch viele Orkreiter, die auf den Stufen Platz genommen hatten und ihnen entgegenblickten. Die Spannung stand den meisten ins Gesicht geschrieben und als Haldir die höchste Plattform betrat, stellte sich einer der Männer in seinen Weg. Sein dreckverschmiertes Gesicht drückte widerwilligen Respekt aus, als er kurz den Kopf neigte. Die Grenzen zwischen ihnen waren verschwommen, die Vorurteile auf beiden Seiten waren fortgewaschen vom gemeinsam vergossenen Blut.  
  
"Herr, wenn man Euch zu unseren Verwundeten lassen sollte, dann seid so gut, uns die Wahrheit über ihren Zustand zu sagen."  
  
"Ich werde sehen, was ich für Euch tun kann", versprach Haldir und betrat dann mit Rumil den großen Talan der Heiler. Gelirion, der Oberste der Heilkundigen, kam ihnen entgegen und verwehrte ihnen durch seine beeindruckende Gestalt den weiteren Zutritt. Der Talan war zu mehreren Nischen geformt worden, von denen jede mit einem Vorhang abgetrennt werden konnte. Haldir sah Bewegung hinter vier der hauchdünnen, wenn auch undurchsichtigen Gespinste und versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, was mit Aithiel in diesem Moment geschah und vor allem, welche Vorhersage die Heilkundigen für sie trafen. "Wie geht es den Verwundeten?", erkundigte er sich. "Kann ich sie sehen?" Damit meinte er niemand anderen als Aithiel und er bemerkte, wie Rumil ihn sinnend beobachtete.  
  
Gelerion schüttelte ernst den Kopf.  
  
"Allen Kriegern geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Sie werden bald über den Berg sein, aber ich kann noch keine Ruhestörung erlauben, es tut mir leid. Was die Frau angeht-."  
  
"Sie heißt Aithiel", schnappte Haldir und hätte den älteren Elben am liebsten zur Seite gestoßen. Dessen Mundwinkel zuckten kurz.  
  
"Ja. Aithiel. Sie hat viel Blut verloren, aber was mir wirklich Sorgen macht ist die Kopfverletzung." Er bemerkte, dass Haldir sichtlich betroffen war und setzte in endgültigem Tonfall hinzu: "Morgen früh kann ich Euch Genaueres sagen. Geht jetzt. Auch Ihr braucht wohl jetzt etwas Ruhe."  
  
Unmissverständlich wies er in die Richtung der Tür und Haldir verließ den Talan mit geballten Fäusten. Frustration und Angst beherrschten ihn und das Letzte, was er wollte, war Ruhe. Rumil folgte ihm und übernahm es auch, den Kriegern mitzuteilen, wie es um ihre Kameraden stand. Nachdem er berichtet hatte, wie es um Aithiel stand, las Haldir aus allen Gesichtern tiefe Betroffenheit. Ganz offensichtlich schätzten sie ihre Anführerein sehr und so überraschte es Haldir nicht, dass einige sich wieder anschickten, vor dem Talan zu verharren und weitere Nachrichten abzuwarten. Er wollte sich am liebsten zu ihnen gesellen, doch Rumil legte die Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte ihn in unmissverständlicher Geste zur Treppe.  
  
"Was soll denn das?", beschwerte er sich, doch Rumil ließ ihn erst los, als sie die Hälfte der Stufen bereits hinter sich gebracht hatten. "Was machst Du?"  
  
"Ich zwinge Dich dazu, Dich jetzt erst einmal um Dich selbst zu kümmern. Geh Dich waschen und schlaf etwas. Du siehst furchtbar aus." Er wies auf die dunklen Blutflecken auf Haldirs Tunika "Wir können jetzt nichts tun außer warten."  
  
Haldir nickte. Fürs Erste musste er sich dem freundlichen Befehl seines Bruders folgen, da er wusste, dass Rumil sehr bestimmt sein konnte. Doch er wusste, dass er in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden würde.  
  
***  
  
Eine Stunde später, es ging auf Mitternacht zu, trat Haldir den Weg zurück zum Talan der Heiler an, obwohl er wusste, dass es vielleicht umsonst war. Die Stufen hinauf in die Baumkrone schienen endlos und als er schließlich die Plattform erreichte, stellte er fest, dass die Orkreiter sich nicht bewegt hatten. Dumpf brüteten sie auf ihren Plätzen auf den Stufen, in Gedanken versunken, eine stumme Leibwache für ihre Verwundeten. Ohne ein Wort ließen sie ihn passieren.  
  
Gelerion stand mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür.  
  
"Ich hatte mir schon gefragt, wann Ihr erneut auftauchen würdet." Er schien nicht überrascht zu sein, Haldir wiederzusehen. Um seine Augen vertieften sich die feinen Fältchen, die von seinem hohen Alter sprachen, und er winkte den späten Besucher in den Raum, ohne dass Haldir ihn erneut hätte danach fragen können. "Ein paar Minuten, nicht mehr. Versucht, sie nicht aufzuregen." Der Heiler ging durch den Talan, der nur von mattem goldenen Licht erhellt war, das von einigen Öllampen ausging, deren Flammen im leichten Nachtwind zuckten. Er schob einen der Vorhänge beiseite und schloss ihn hinter Haldir, der nur zögerlich näher trat wieder. "Wenn Ihr mich braucht, ruft nur", bat er, dann entfernten sich seine Schritte.  
  
Haldir blickte auf Aithiels Körper hinunter, der reglos unter einer leichten Decke auf dem Bett lag. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und er musste sehr genau hinsehen, um das Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbs zu erkennen. Neben dem Verband, der sich um ihren Kopf spannte, konnte er unter dem dünnen Hemd, das man ihr angezogen hatte, Bandagen um ihre Schulter und ihr Bein erkennen.  
  
Er fühlte sich unbeholfen, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Aithiel leblos zu sehen, im vollkommene Gegensatz zu dem, was sie sonst darstellte, war schmerzhaft. Erneut drängte sich ihm das Bewusstsein seiner Schuld auf und für eine Weile stützte er die Stirn in die Hände, gab sich der Erkenntnis hin, dass er ihr auf dem Schlachtfeld nicht hatte helfen können.  
  
Es war ein Fehler gewesen, ihr nicht sofort die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aithiel hätte ihn für seine Tat verurteilt und Lorien möglicherweise verlassen, bevor etwas so Furchtbares hätte passieren können. Stattdessen hatte er es zugelassen, dass sie vielleicht niemals erfuhr, was er zu sagen hatte. Und wenn sie leben würde, dann musste er einen Zeitpunkt abwarten, an dem sie die Nachricht verkraften konnte. Doch das Bedeutendste, das sich ihm in den Weg stellte, war, dass er sie nicht verletzen wollte, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass er es um seiner Selbst Willen musste.  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen riss ihn aus den düsteren Gedanken. Er blickte auf und direkt in Aithiels verwirrte Augen, die in zunächst nicht wahrzunehmen schienen, sich dann aber klärten. Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, als sie leise fragte:  
  
"Aithlion?" Haldir wollte nicht antworten und wandte das Gesicht ab. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich ihre Hand auf seine legte und sein Blick wurde zurückgelenkt, ganz gleich, wie sehr sich sein Geist dagegen wehrte. Die kleine Stelle, an der sie ihn berührte, fühlte sich heiß an, obwohl ihre Haut eiskalt war. "Bitte, Haldir", wisperte sie.  
  
"Es tut mir leid", antwortete er und wusste, dass er nicht sehr sagen musste. Er ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. Aithiels Augen wurden groß und schimmerten verdächtig und schließlich drehte sie den Kopf im Kissen, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Er konnte das Zittern ihrer Hand spüren.  
  
Eine Weile saß er einfach da und ertappte sich irgendwann dabei, ihren Handrücken mit dem Daumen zu streicheln, eine tröstende Geste, die sich seltsam vertraut anfühlte. An ihren regelmäßigen Atemzügen erkannte er, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Sachte legte er ihr Hand zurück auf die decke und verließ dann den Talan.  
  
Draußen traf er auf Rumil, der im Mondlicht an einem der Äste lehnte.  
  
"Du bist berechenbar, großer Bruder", erklärte er. "Aber ich hätte nicht erwartete, dass wir uns einmal für dieselbe Frau interessieren würden."  
  
"Rede keinen Unsinn", wich Haldir missmutig aus. Sein Herzschlag dröhnte viel zu laut in seinen Ohren. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie, das hat noch gar nichts zu bedeuten. Und überhaupt, wie kannst Du mir diesen Vorwurf machen, wenn noch nicht einmal klar ist, ob sie den morgigen Tag überhaupt erlebt!" Erstaunt stellte er fest, wie wütend ihn die Unterstellung seines Bruders machte. Wissentlich würde er Rumil niemals ins Gehege kommen und bislang hatte er gedacht, dass es seinem Bruder auch klar war.  
  
Rumil legte den Kopf zu Seite und lächelte wehmütig.  
  
"Nichts hat Dich in den letzten Jahren so sehr aus dem Konzept gebracht wie sie. Selbst ein Blinder würde die Spannung zwischen Euch bemerken." Er senkte die Stimme, als einer der Heiler aus dem Talan trat und zu einer der Hängebrücken ging. Als er in der nächsten Baumkrone verschwunden war, setzte Rumil hinzu: "Es ist ein Fehler, Haldir. Ich sage das nicht, weil ich sie für mich will, sondern weil ich mir Sorgen um Dich mache. Je näher Du sie an Dich heranlässt, desto schmerzhafter wird sie Wahrheit für Euch beide sein."  
  
Haldir erkannte die Wahrheit, die sein Bruder ihm darbot und nickte nur leicht. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass sie diese Gedanken in seinen Kopf schlichen, wenn er in Aithiels Nähe war. Er würde sie nicht besuchen, nicht mit ihr reden. Und irgendwann würde zu ihr gehen, ihr die Wahrheit sagen und ihr denn den Rücken zukehren. Ganz gleich was geschah, er konnte es nicht ertragen, ihr so nahe gekommen zu sein. 


	9. Kapitel 8 Aithiels Entscheidung

Noch mal einen herzlichen Dank an die wenigen Reviewer, vor allem Andrea!!!! Fühlt Euch geknuddelt! *g*  
  
Und - in Kapitel 9 gibt's mal wieder Sex - wer mit wem??? Na, ratet mal!! *g*  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Aithiels Entscheidung  
  
Die Schmerzen waren nicht groß genug, um die Qual zu übertünchen, die Haldirs Worte in ihr ausgelöst hatten. Aithiel ließ ihren Kopf zur Seite sinken, damit er nicht sah, wie ihr die Tränen aus den Augen stürzten. Nun hatte sie auch noch di letzte Person verloren, der sie uneingeschränkt vertraut hatte Die Vorstellung von Aithlions starrem Körper, der in ein Erdloch gesenkt wurde, entlockte ihr ein leises Wimmern.  
  
Haldir begann, ihre Hand zu streicheln und sie hätte sich ihm fast entzogen, wenn sie nicht so schwach gewesen wäre. Seine Nähe war wohltuend , wie sie bemerkte, auch wenn sie sich in diesem Moment fühlte, als sei sie dieser kleinen Zärtlichkeit nichtwürdig. Sie hatte Aithlion nicht helfen können, weil sie sich eher darum gekümmert hatte, dass den Galadhrim nichts geschah. Deswegen war sie nicht an seiner Seite gewesen, als er getroffen wurde.  
  
Sie sank in einen unruhigen Schlaf, aus dem sie immer wieder kurz unter die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins driftete, doch nicht erwachte. Die Schmerzen peinigten sie und vor alle ihr Kopf schien nicht mehr Teil ihres Körpers zu sein, so schwer lag er im Kissen, verbunden in weiches Leinen. Sie erinnerte sich, dass ein Ork sich von hinten an sie herangeschlichen und sie niedergeschlagen haben musste.  
  
Obwohl sie nicht fähig war, ihre Augen zu öffnen oder sich zu bewegen, erlebte sie doch ganz genau, was um sie herum geschah. Sie hörte die Gespräche der Heiler mit, die darüber rätselten, ob ihre Schulter jemals wieder voll bewegungsfähig sein würde. Sie spürte, wenn man ihren Kopf hob, um ihr etwas Nahrung einzuflößen. Und sie merkte, dass Haldir nicht wiederkam.  
  
Rumil tauchte in regelmäßigen Abständen neben ihrem Bett auf, brachte ihr süß duftende Wiesenblumen mit und erzählte Geschichten, so als wäre er sich ganz sicher, dass sie ihn hören konnte. Auch ihre Männer kamen, einer nach dem anderen, wohl verschüchtert von dem ungewohnten Bild, dass sie bot. Über jeden Besuch freute sie sich, wurde ihr dadurch bewusst, dass die Orkreiter noch immer bereit waren sich für sie einzusetzen.  
  
In ihrem seltsamen, schwebenden Zustand machte sie sich Gedanken darüber, was nun geschehen würde. Aithliopns letzte Bitte an sie wäre wohl gewesen, die Orkreiter weiterhin zusammenzuhalten und in den Krieg gegen Mordor zu führen. Insgeheim stimmte sie dieser Meinung zu, wie sie s immer getan hatte. Doch es war ihre mitfühlende Seite, die etwas Anderes vorschlug.  
  
Einige Tage waren vergangen, in denen sie es nicht geschafft hatte, wieder vollends zu Bewusstsein zu kommen. Die Angst, sie können vielleicht ewig in ihrem Zustand bleiben, ängstigte sie, doch auf der anderen Seite war sie froh - sie musste keine schmerzhaften Entscheidungen treffen.  
  
Eines Nachts, als Aithiel den warmen Wind durch den Raum wehen hörte, spürte sie plötzlich, dass sie nicht alleine war. Ihr Lager senkte sich ein wenig, als jemand darauf Platz nahm und dann legte sich eine kühle, weiche Hand auf ihre Stirn. In Aithiels Kopf blitzten Bilder auf, gegen die sie sich zunächst zu wehren versuchte, weil sie so furchtbar waren. Die eindrucksvolle Gestalt ihres Vaters, von dem sie niemals geglaubt hätte, dass ihm etwas passieren konnte. Sie sah ihn, wie er gewesen war, als er ihr als kleines Mädchen etwas vorgesungen hatte und dann als der Krieger, als der er die Orkreiter geführt hatte, verbissen, streng, aber immer gerecht und stolz. Und sie sah seine Leiche, die in seinen zerfetzten Mantel gerollt und am Fuß einer Erle begraben wurde. Dann wechselte das Bild in ihrem Kopf, erzählten nun den Hergang der Schlacht gegen die Orks, zeigten ihrem geistigen Auge erneut, wie Aithlion getroffen vom Pferd fiel.  
  
Aithiel schluchzte leise und hob sofort eine Hand, um die Tränen abzuwischen, die über ihre Wagen liefen. Ihr Vater hatte ihr stets geraten, ihre wahren Gefühle im Verborgenen zu halten und sich damit niemandem auszuliefern. Dann wurde sie sich dessen bewusst, was sie tat und schlug die Augen auf.  
  
Galadriel saß neben ihr auf dem Bett und blickte voller Mitgefühl auf sie hinunter. Langsam zog sie ihre Hand von Aithiels Stirn, so als bereite es ihr große Mühe und sagte dann leise:  
  
"Es ist schön, Euch wach zu sehen. Eure Männer machen sich große Sorgen um Euch."  
  
"Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?" Aithiels Stimme schien ihr nicht zu mehr gehören und als sie versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, scheiterte sie kläglich an ihren zitternden Gliedmaßen. Frustriert ließ sie ihren Kopf ins Kissen zurückfallen und erinnerte sich erst nach einem stechenden Schmerz daran, dass der Verband nicht umsonst ihren Hinterkopf umspannte.  
  
"Eine Woche jetzt. Um die Unterbringung Eurer Männer und die Versorgung Eurer Verwundeten und Toten haben wir uns gekümmert."  
  
"Wie kommt es, dass wir überhaupt überlebt haben?", fragte Aithiel leise.  
  
Galadriel senkte den goldenen Kopf ein wenig und lächelte.  
  
"Mein Ehemann ritt Euch mit einigen Kriegern nach, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um in den Kampf eingreifen zu können." Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich. "Ich habe die Gefahr für Eure Männer unterschätzt, sonst hätte ich viel früher dafür gesorgt, dass sie in Sicherheit gebracht werden."  
  
"Nun ist es wohl zu spät", gab Aithiel zurück und verzichtete darauf, der Herrin irgendeinen Vorwurf über ihr bisheriges Schweigen zu machen. Galadriel ging auf ihre Weise mit der ihr auferlegten Verantwortung um und sie hatte nicht das Recht, das zu kritisieren. "Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen."  
  
"Das dachte ich mir." Galadriel musterte sie und erhob sich schließlich. "Doch überstürzt erst einmal nichts. Erholt Euch, überdenkt alles. Und wenn Ihr dann entschlossen seid, wendet Euch an mich." Ihr geheimnisvolles Lächeln ließ erahnen, dass sie wieder mehr wusste, als sie zu sagen bereit war. "Es wird sich alles für Euch fügen, glaubt mir." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. Eine Hand am Vorhang, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. "Haldir hat über den Tod Eurer Mutter mit Euch gesprochen?"  
  
"Er hat Andeutungen gemacht, aber nicht Genaues gesagt."  
  
"Das dachte ich mir", murmelt Galadriel und schwebte davon. Der Vorhang fiel hinter ihr und Sekunden später war Aithiel erneut eingeschlafen.  
  
***  
  
"Ihr solltet Euch wirklich noch schonen", sagte Rumil, als er den Vorhang beiseite schob und Aithiel dabei ertappte, wie sie versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie warf als Antwort mit der Rechten ihr Kissen in sein Gesicht, das er lächelnd auffing.  
  
"Wenn mir das heute noch einmal jemand sagt, springe ich von der Plattform!", drohte sie und tastete frustriert nach dem steifen Verband, der ihr Knie und Oberschenkel bedeckte. Die Keule des Orks hatte den Knochen nicht gebrochen, aber Muskeln und Sehnen verletzt. "Ich liege jetzt schon so lange nutzlos herum, langsam werde ich verrückt."  
  
Die letzten zwei Tage hatte sie an die Decke gestarrt und sich überlegt, was sie tun konnte, um die nagenden Zweifel zu bekämpfen, die sie immer wieder überfielen. Dann hatte sie beschlossen, dass es Zeit war, das Bett zu verlassen und weiterzumachen, ganz gleich, wies in ihr aussah. Die Toten würden nicht zurückkehren und ihre Verpflichtung galt den Lebenden.  
  
"Falls Ihr überhaupt soweit kommt!", gab Rumil zu bedenken und zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ohne Hose."  
  
Aithiel realisierte, dass sie außer einem halblangen Nachthemd nichts am Leib trug und besaß genug Anstand, um zu erröten.  
  
"Ich komme mit dem Verband nicht in die Hose", verteidigte sie sich und wickelte sich in ihre Bettdecke. "Was führt Euch her?"  
  
"Eure Unterhaltung. Ich dachte, ich könnte Euch für einige Stunden aus diesem Zimmer befreien."  
  
"Ohne Hose?", erkundigte sich Aithiel spitzbübisch und fand sich einige Sekunden später auf Rumils Armen wieder, auf die er sie sehr vorsichtig gehoben hatte.  
  
"Noch könnte Ihr Euch gehen diesen Ausflug entscheiden!", beschied er ihr lächelnd. Aithiel sah in seine unglaublich blauen Augen und fand es schade, dass sie überhaupt kein Flattern in ihrem Magen auszulösen vermochten. Im nächsten Moment schalt sie sich eine gefühlskalte Närrin. Ihr Vater und ihr Liebhaber starben und alles, woran sie dachte, war, dass sie sich nicht in einen wunderschönen Mann verlieben konnte, weil ihr sein verstockter Bruder nicht aus dem Kopf ging.  
  
Sie fluchte leise und Rumil, der sie unter den verdutzten Blicken der Heiler aus dem Zimmer in den hellen Sonnenschin trug, sah sie mit gespieltem Erstaunen an.  
  
"Eine so schöne Frau sollte solche Worte nicht einmal kennen." Er brachte sie zu den Wurzeln eines der Mallornbäume, in dessen Schatten bereits eine Decke lag und setzte sie vorsichtig darauf ab. Aithiel lehnte vorsichtig den Kopf an das sonnenwarme Holz und sog tief die frische Luft ein, sein Kompliment ignorierend.  
  
"Ihr habt wirklich die besten Ideen, Rumil", lobte sie ihn und blinzelte gegen das Licht zu ihm hinüber. Er hatte die langen Beine ausgestreckt und lehnte auf seinem Ellbogen. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er einen beträchtlichen Erfolg bei Frauen haben musste. Bei seinen Berichten über seine Besuche bei den Menschen hatte er diesen Punkt ausgelassen, aber es war nicht zu vermuten, dass sein Äußeres ihm in irgendeiner Weise geschadet hatte. "Dafür habt Ihr eine Belohnung verdient." Sie fand es wunderbar, sich über Dinge zu unterhalten, die im absoluten Kontrast zu ihren sorgenvollen Gedanken standen. Es entspannte sie und ließ sie fast vergessen, was ihr in den nächsten Tagen und Woche bevorstand. "Nur kann ich Euch leider nichts schenken, weil ich nichts dabeihabe."  
  
Sie merkte, dass sie zu weit gegangen war, als er sich mit interessiert funkelnden Augen vorbeugte.  
  
"Oh, ich wüsste da etwas, für das ihr nur Euch selbst braucht!"  
  
"Rumil, ich -."  
  
"Störe ich?" Haldir stand plötzlich vor ihnen und Aithiel antwortete, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken:  
  
"Ein wenig." Danach hätte sie sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Ihre Enttäuschung, dass er sie fast zwei Wochen nicht besucht hatte, hatte all ihren Ausdruck in diesen harschen Worte gefunden. Doch Haldirs Gesicht blieb unbewegt und dann verschwand er so schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war.  
  
"So, nachdem wir unseren missmutigen Besucher losgeworden sind -", begann Rumil, doch sein Blick war nunmehr fragend. Er forschte für eine Weile in ihrem Gesicht. Aithiel hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sowenig sie sich über ihre Gefühle für Haldir sicher war, sie war sich doch bewusst, dass sie seinem Bruder eine ehrliche Antwort schuldete.  
  
"Ich habe Dich wirklich gern, aber -."  
  
"Aber ich bin nur ein guter Freund für Dich?" Er presste in gespieltem Schmerz die Hand auf sein Herz, und obwohl er lächelte, wusste sie, dass sie ihn ein getroffen hatte. "Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich diesen Satz schon von menschlichen Frauen gehört habe. Du bist die erste Elbin, die so rücksichtslos meine Gefühle in den Staub trampelt."  
  
"Ach, Rumil." Aithiel fühlte sich ebenso erleichtert wie schuldig. "Es tut mir wirklich leid."  
  
Er hob die Schultern und ihm gelang es nun vollkommen, seine Enttäuschung hinter einem fröhlichen Gesicht zu verbergen.  
  
"Wenn Du es auf den großen Schweiger abgesehen hast, kann ich nichts dagegen tun. Ich kann Dir nur sagen, dass das nicht gut gehen würde. Glaube mir, ich tue das das nicht, weil ich ihn ausstechen will."  
  
Rumils eindringliche Worte machten Aithiel nachdenklich. Sie glaubte ihm, dass er niemals absichtlich seinem Bruder schaden würde, indem er von ihm abriet. Im Gegenteil, sie ahnte, da sich die beiden unterschiedlichen Männer sehr liebten und wenn Rumil sie warnte, dann musste es etwas wirklich Schwerwiegendes geben, das gegen eine Beziehung mit Haldir sprach. Beziehung? Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu verscheuen. Es war absoluter Unsinn, überhaupt so weit zu denken.  
  
"Du hast eine lebhafte Phantasie", wich sie aus und ärgerte sich trotzdem darüber, Haldir so grob abgewiesen zu haben.  
  
***  
  
Die Orkreiter versammelten sich in Galadriels Talan, zusammengerufen von einem Boten, den Galadriel am frühen Morgen zu ihnen geschickt hatte. Sie tauschten verwirrte Blicke, doch als sie sahen, dass Aithiel anwesend war, die neben der Herrin des Lichts saß, benahmen sie sich sehr höflich und drängten ihre Fragen zurück.  
  
Aithiel war stolz auf die Männer. Alle waren in feine Gewänder gekleidet, auch wenn sie in den Jahren ihres gemeinsamen Ritts oftmals betont hatten, dass diese zu den wenigen Dingen gehörten, die sie nicht vermissten. Friedlich ließen sich die Krieger auf den Sitzkissen nieder und Aithiel fiel wieder einmal auf, wie natürlich die Männer in Lorien wirkten und wie sehr sie der Wald an ihre Heimat erinnern musste.  
  
Gegen die Nervosität trank Aithiel einen Schluck Wein aus ihrem Pokal und verschluckte sich fast, als sie Haldir erblickte. Er lehnte im Eingang, die Arme vor der breiten Brust verschränkt. Auch er trug eine edle, blaue Tunika mit Silberstickereien, die an jedem anderen Mann nicht so gewirkt hätten wie an ihm. Seine blonden, fast silbernen Haare waren wie stets zu ordentlichen Zöpfen geflochten und der Ausdruck hochmütiger Langeweile lag auf seinen Zügen. Er blickte überall hin, nur nicht zu ihr.  
  
Der letzte Orkreiter huschte mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf seinen Platz, dann schloss Galadriels Leibwache die Türen und verdrängten Haldir von seinem Platz. Er stellte sich an die Wand, direkt gegenüber von Aithiel und schien wohl alles tun zu wollen, um sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen.  
  
Galadriel ergriff das Wort und kaum dass sie sprach, hingen alle Männer fasziniert an ihren Lippen. Keiner von ihnen war während ihres Aufenthaltes im Wald der Herrin begegnet und verharrten nun in Ehrfurcht.  
  
"Die Orkreiter waren stets vom Schicksal begünstigt, da Treue und Wille sie als Gruppe zusammenhielten. Doch nun wandelt sich das Gefüge dieser Welt und ein Krieg droht heraufzuziehen, dem wir nichts entgegensetzen können außer jenen Tugenden, die die Orkreiter auszeichnen. Sie haben Verluste erlitten und nun müssen einige neue Entscheidungen getroffen werden."  
  
Galadriel schwieg und ihre Fingerspitzen berührten kurz Aithiels verkrampfte Hand. Neue Zuversicht durchflutete sie, als sie den Faden aufnahm und weitersprach:  
  
"Ich danke Euch für Eure Treue meinem Vater und auch mir gegenüber. Ihr seid mir ebenso gefolgt wie ihm, in jeden Kampf, ohne jeden Zweifel. Wenn ich jetzt meine letzte Entscheidung als Eure Anführerin treffe, hoffe ich noch einmal darauf, dass ihr sie akzeptiert." Sie atmete tief durch und stellte sich das skeptische Gesicht vor, das Aithlion in diesem Moment ziehen würde. Sein Lächeln nicht mehr zu sehen zwischen den grimmigen Gesichtern der Männer, die zwar ihre Gefährten, nicht aber ihre Freuden gewesen waren, war wohl das Schlimmste. Sie kämpfte um ihre Fassung, doch ihr Stolz half ihr zu gewinnen. "Wir sind nur noch dreißig von einstmals zweihundert. All die Toten, die wir in den vergangenen Jahren begraben mussten, starben weitab von ihrer Heimat, nur gebunden durch ihre Treue zu meinem Vater. Aber auch er ist gegangen und nun blickten wir einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen und wich will nicht verantworten, dass auch der Rest von Euch sein Leben verliert, ohne dass ihr die Möglichkeit hattet, Eure Familien wiederzusehen. Ich werde mich Thranduil ausliefern und als Bedingung dafür Eure freie Rückkehr in den Düsterwald fordern."  
  
Sie beendete die Rede, die sie in den vergangenen Stunden mehrmals geübt hatte und suchte dann in den Gesichtern der Männer nach Antworten. Was sie fand, war Erstaunen und Respekt und obwohl ihr Herz vor Angst zitterte und sie das Gefühl hatte, sich mit ihrer Entscheidung ins Ungewisse zu begeben, freute sie das. Galadriel hob wieder an zu reden und ersparte ihr die Last weiterer Worte.  
  
"Für den Fall, dass Thranduil das Angebot ablehnt, steht es jedem Mann frei, für sich zu entscheiden, was er tun will. Ihr könnt hier in Lorien eine neue Heimat finden oder auch als unsere geschätzten Freunde Eurer Wege gehen." Gemurmel setzte ein, doch nicht einer der Orkreiter erhob laut Einspruch gegen Aithiels Entscheidung oder Galadriels Angebot. Mit einem Aufatmen ließ Aithiel die Schultern sinken und massierte nachdenklich mit ihrer freien Hand ihre noch immer leicht steife Schulter. Ihre Verletzungen waren innerhalb der letzten Wochen gut verheilt und sie plante, am nächsten Tag wieder mit dem Kampftraining zu beginnen. Zum Glück war ihr Schwertarm nicht verletzt worden. "Als erste Probe für den Ausgang von Aithiels Entscheidung wird Ihre Begegnung mit dem Prinzen von Düsterwaldgelten. Er wird Lorien in den nächsten Tagen erreichen."  
  
Aithiel bemühte sich, sich die Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, die die Krieger abrupt verstummen ließ. Sie spürte die Beunruhigung der Männer. Erneut hatte Galadriels geheimes Wissen sie schockiert. Auch wenn Legolas Thranduilion noch ein junger Mann war, dem der Ruf vorauseilte, dass er nur die guten Eigenschaften seines jähzornigen Vaters geerbt hatte, so war er noch immer der Kronprinz und vertrat die Interessen des Königs. Wenn er Aithiel verurteilte, dann würde es ihr bei seinem Vater ähnlich ergehen.  
  
Sie wagte es, einen verstohlenen Blick zu Haldir zu werfen. Es interessierte sie, wie er auf die Neuigkeit reagierte. So, wie er sie in den letzten Tagen gemieden hatte, konnte sie sich nur vorstellen, dass es ihn freute, dass sie ging. Die Momente, in denen sie sich nähergekommen waren, zogen durch ihre Gedanken. Noch immer hatte er ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, so als würde er es als nicht wichtig erachten, was sie empfand.  
  
Ihre aufschäumende Wut verlosch abrupt wie ein Feuer, über das man Wasser gegossen hatte, als sie in seinen Augen seine Bestürzung erkannte. Er schien nicht glauben zu können, was in den vergangenen Minuten besprochen worden war und als Galadriels Männer die Tür wieder öffneten, war er der Erste, der aus dem Raum stürmte.  
  
Verwundert sah Aithiel ihm nach. Was immer er auch tat, sie konnte ihn nicht verstehen. An jenem Morgen vor ihrem Talan, an dem sein Blick sie berührt hatte wie jenes Streicheln an ihrem Krankenbett, hatte sie gefühlt, dass er gerne in ihrer Nähe war. Mehr noch, dass er sie begehrte.  
  
Doch er machte seit der Schlacht keine Anstalten, sich ihr wieder zu nähern und das machte sie verrückt. Sie musste wissen, was in Haldir vorging. Sie wusste nicht, warum es ihr derart wichtig war, aber bevor sie Lorien verließ, wollte sie ihren Frieden mit dem Hauptmann schließen.  
  
Aithiel erhob sich und humpelte aus dem Talan, ohne sich von Galadriel oder ihren Männern davon abhalten zu lassen. 


	10. Kapitel 9 Zeit der Veränderungen

Als Vorwarnung an alle empfindlichen Gemüter: in diesem Kapitel gibt es Sex - endlich! *fg*  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Zeit der Veränderungen  
  
Haldir bemühte sich, seinen Abgang so würdig wie möglich zu gestalten, doch die beiden Männer, die vor ihm die Tür öffneten, sahen ihn seltsam an, als er in den Sonnenschein hinaustrat. Er war wütend und schockiert über die Vorgänge in Galadriels Talan. Niemals hatte er es für möglich gehalten, dass Aithiel die Orkreiter auflösen und ihr eigenes Leben zur Verfügung stellen würde.  
  
Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er die Plattform verließ. Auch wenn er verstehen konnte, dass es ihre Ehre gebot, die Krieger von ihrer treuen Gefolgschaft zu entbinden, so war es vollkommen unfasslich, wie weit sie zu gehen bereit war. Fast erschien es ihm, als erachte sie ihr Leben und vor allem ihre Befehlsgewalt als nicht bedeutsam genug, um sich ernsthafte Gedanken über ein Fortbestehen der Orkreiter zu machen.  
  
Er grübelte, ob sie diesen Weg wählte, weil sie so viele Verluste erlitten hatte in einer kurzen Zeit. Doch andererseits - ihr Lebens schien ihr zu gefallen. An dem Tag, an dem er sie bei Rumil gefunden und sie ihn so hart abgewiesen hatte, hatte sie es sicher genossen. Dabei hatte er an diesem Tag seinem inneren Drängen nachgeben wollte, sich ihr erneut zu nähern, zu versuchen, ihr endlich alles zu gestehen.  
  
Denn neben einer unwillkommenen Eifersucht hatte sich an diesem Tag die Gewissheit gesellt, dass er es beenden musste, bevor Aithiel und er zu sehr darin gefangen waren.  
  
"Haldir?" Er fuhr herum, als er ihre Stimme hörte. Sie war ihm nachgegangen und dafür hätte er sie anschreien können. Warum kam sie in diesem Augenblick zu ihm, in dem er den letzten Rest an Kontrolle über die Situation verloren hatte? Der Gedanken schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass Galadriel mit der Eröffnung an die Orkreiter nicht von ungefähr bis zu dem Tag gewartet hatte, an dem er das Gespinst seiner eigenen, quälenden Gedanken nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
  
An diesem Tag trug Aithiel nicht die Kleidung einer Kriegerin, sondern eine schlichte weiße Tunika und weite Hosen, so als wolle sie auch noch einmal mit ihrem Erscheinungsbild ausdrücken, dass sie einen Teil ihres Lebens hinter sich gelassen hatte. Mit unsicheren Schritten folgte sie Haldir über die schwankende Hängebrücke  
  
"Was wollt Ihr?", erkundigtere er sich und verschränkte die Arme. Doch sie ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, obwohl er sehr viel größer war als sie und trat näher an ihn heran. Wie an dem regnerischen Morgen ließ der dünne Stoff ihrer Kleidung die Umrisse ihres Körpers erkennen und Haldir hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, am Kragen seiner Tunika zu zerren.  
  
Aithiel Augen schleuderten Blitze, als sie sich vor ihm aufbaute.  
  
"Seit Tagen behandelt Ihr mich, als hätte ich eine ansteckende Krankheit. Ihr geht mir aus dem Weg, wenn Ihr mich seht und meidet dazu noch Euren Bruder. Und ich sehe keinen Grund dafür!"  
  
"Meine Gründe gehen nur mich etwas an", erklärte er ihr in überheblichem Tonfall, doch er bemerkte, dass dies Aithiel nur noch mehr anstachelte. Ihre Wut stand ihr gut, im Gegensatz zu der unheimliche Ruhe, die sie während ihrer Rede in Galadriels Haus ausgestrahlt hatte.  
  
"Sind es dieselben Gründe, die Euch davon abhalten, mir endlich die Wahrheit über den Tod meiner Mutter zu sagen? Ihr habt Angst und versucht Euch vor Eurer Verantwortung zu drücken, indem Ihr Euch von mir fernhaltet. Aber Ihr habt Euch geirrt, wenn Ihr dachtet, ich würde so mit mir umspringen lassen!"  
  
Er wollte sich umdrehen und weggehen, doch sie hielt ihn fest. Noch niemals hatte es jemand außer seinen Brüdern gewagt, ihn so zu behandeln, ihn einen Feigling zu heißen. Mit einer groben Geste riss er sich los und erkannte erschrocken, dass sich Aithiels Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog, als der Ruck auch durch ihren Körper ging. Seine Schritte stockten wie von selbst.  
  
"Es tut mir leid!", sagte er nach einer kleinen Weile, in der sich keiner von ihnen bewegt hatte. "Das wollte ich nicht."  
  
Aithiels Miene wurde urplötzlich sanft.  
  
"Es ist nicht schlimm", beruhigte sie ihn und sah ihn dann direkt an. "Ich verstehe Euch nicht, Haldir. An dem Tag, an dem wir auszogen, meinte ich, wir hätten eine Art Einverständnis." Bei dem letzten Wort dieses Satzes zogen die Bilder von Aithiels nacktem Körper erneut durch seinen Kopf und er unterbrach den Blickkontakt, weil er fürchtete, dass ihm zum ersten Mal in tausend Jahren wieder das Blut in die Wangen schießen könnte. "Ich möchte wissen, warum ihr seit zwei Wochen kaum einen Satz mit mir gesprochen habt. Bitte."  
  
So sehr Haldir sich auch danach sehnte, endlich zu gestehen und sein Gewissen zu erleichtern, so kamen ihm die Worte doch nicht über die Lippen. Er erkannte, dass es zu spät war. Er wollte Aithiel nicht verlieren, auf welche Weise auch immer. Ganz gleich, wie schwer das Gewicht seiner Schuld auf seiner Seele lastete, er konnte sich ihr nicht mehr entziehen.  
  
"Ich hatte zu tun", log er. In Wirklichkeit hatte er die meiste Zeit auf seinem Posten am Rand des Waldes verbracht und nichts anderes getan als nachzudenken und doch zu keinem Entschluss zu kommen. "Und ich wollte Euch und Rumil nicht stören."  
  
Aithiel wirkte verdutzt, doch dann huschte ein seltsamer Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht, den er nicht zu deuten wusste.  
  
"Ihr hättet nicht gestört, im Gegenteil, ich hätte mich sogar sehr gefreut!" Röte kroch in ihre Wangen und Haldir erkannte in einer sehr gedämpften Art der Freude, dass ihr die Unterhaltung ebenso schwer fiel wie ihm. Er konnte nichts mehr wahrnehmen außer Aithiel, die ebenfalls mit sich zu kämpfen schien. Haldir lächelte über die Probleme, die zwei allzu stolze Köpfe miteinander haben konnten und entschloss sich, der Sache ein Ende zu machen.  
  
Er wusste, was er tat und doch war er fast verzweifelt über seine Entscheidung, als er den Kopf neigte und sie küsste.  
  
***  
  
Aithiel wich ein wenig zurück, als sich ihre Lippen trafen, doch als Haldir schon fürchtete, sie würde vollends gehen, spürte er, wie ihr Mund weich und nachgiebig wurde. Sie erwidert den Kuss, hatte ebenso wie er den Kampf aufgegeben. Ihre kleine Zunge drang in seinen Mund ein und traf auf seine. Er umspielte sie sanft und Aithiel gab einen kleinen, zufriedenen Laut von sich. Ihre gesunde Hand glitt streichelnd über sein Gesicht und grub sich dann in sein Haar.  
  
Haldirs Körper begann zu pulsieren und die Welt um ihn wurde undeutlich, als vorsichtig die Hände auf Aithiels Körper legte. Seine Finger begannen, ihre Seiten und die Bögen ihrer Rippen zu streicheln und glitten dann auf ihren Rücken. Aithiel drängte sich ihm entgegen und er fühlte ihre Brüste, die sich an seinen Oberkörper pressten.  
  
Das Spiel ihrer Zungen wurde intensiver und fordernder und Haldir durchzuckte ganz plötzlich die Frage, warum es so lange auf diese Art von Gefühlen verzichtet hatte. Aithiel seufzte leise und er biss sanft auf ihre Unterlippe, eine Geste, die Rumil immer angewendet hatte, um Menschenfrauen zu entzücken. Dass es auch bei Aithiel wirkte, merkte er, als sie ihre Hüften näher an ihn presste und sich an seinen Lenden rieb.  
  
Seine Erektion wuchs und presste gegen den Stoff seiner Hose. Aithiel musste es auch spüren, denn es geschah etwas, dass er nicht erwartet hatte. Sie erstarrte in seinen Armen und fing dann an, vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Die Erkenntnis, dass ausgerechnet Aithiel vor etwas zurückschreckte, brachte zumindest Haldirs Kopf schnell wieder zur Besinnung, auch wenn sein Körper in einem trägen Zustand des unerfüllten Sehnens zurückblieb.  
  
Er hielt sie fest und sie blickte überrascht zu ihm auf, die Lippen noch feucht und rosig von seinen Küssen.  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte er frustriert und merkte an ihrer Reaktion, dass er es schlecht vor ihr verbergen konnte. Ihre Hände, die noch auf seinem Rücken gelegen hatten, glitten entgültig von ihm ab.  
  
"Ich kann das nicht!", sagte sie und wirkte ebenso verwundert wie verzweifelt. Sie schien erleichtert, als er sie ebenfalls aus der Umarmung verließ, doch sie rannte nicht fort. Letzten Endes gewann die Kriegerin in ihr den inneren Kampf. Sie richtete sich ein Stück auf und straffte die Schultern. "Haldir, ich brauche noch ein wenig Zeit." Ihre Ehrlichkeit erschütterte ihn und seine Frustration ebbte ab. Wie konnte er nur an die Stillung seiner Gelüste denken, wenn er doch ganz genau wusste, dass vor nicht einmal zwei Wochen ihr Liebhaber in ihren Armen gestorben war?  
  
"Ist es wegen ihm?", fragte er dennoch. Seit sie in Lorien war, seit jener ersten Nacht, in der er sie beobachtet hatte, war er versessen darauf gewesen herausfinden, was sie mit Aithlion verbunden hatte. Aithiel schüttelte den Kopf und der Druck auf seiner Brust ließ etwas nach. Er wusste nicht, warum es ihn gestört hätte, wenn sie einen anderen liebte, aber nun, da sie es bestritt, erleichterte es ihn.  
  
"Er wird mir als Freund immer fehlen, doch er ist nicht der Grund, warum -." Sie schenkte ihm ein bedrücktes Lächeln. "ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich die Entscheidungen, die ich an diesem Tag traf, morgen noch begrüßen kann. Jede Art von Entscheidung."  
  
Ihm fiel keine Erwiderung darauf ein und so konnte er nur stumm beobachten, wie sie über die Brücke zurückging, eine kleine, nachdenkliche Gestalt. Haldir bemerkte alarmiert, dass man von Galadriels Talan einen direkten Blick auf die Brücke hatte und dass ihm die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Orkreiter gehörte, die Aithiel sofort beschützend in ihre Mitte nahmen, als sie auf der Plattform eintraf. Haldir schätzte, dass er in dem Moment, in dem Aithiel sich gegen ihn gewehrt hätte, von mehreren Pfeilen niedergestreckt worden wäre.  
  
Der Gedanken reichte aus, um seine Erregung völlig abflauen zu lassen. Er legte für einen Moment den Kopf in den Nacken, um durchzuatmen, dann begab er sich zu seinem Talan, um seine Waffen für seine schon etwas verspätete Wache zu holen. Sorgfältig bespannte er seinen Bogen neu, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Überwachungsstationen an der Grenze. In den einfachen Tätigkeiten fand er etwas seiner verlorenen Ruhe zurück und als er nach einem kurzen Marsch den Baum erklomm, in dem Rumil und Orophin bereits mit einigen Männern auf ihn warteten, fühlte er sich fast glücklich. Ihm war klar, dass er jenen Fehler, den er vor dreihundert Jahren begangen hatte, nicht mehr beichten konnte - das würde er sich und Aithiel nicht antun. Doch dafür hatte er vielleicht etwas gewonnen, das den Schmerz seines Schweigens lindern würde.  
  
Rumil bedachte ihn mit einem langen Blick, dem Haldir standhielt, woraufhin sein Bruder breit lächelte und ihm die Hand reichte, um ihm bei der letzten Stufe der Strickleiter zu helfen.  
  
"Du hast nichts verpasst. Alles ruhig bis auf dreihundert Orks", spielte er auf Haldirs Verspätung an, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. "Unserer Leute haben zwei Meilen voraus eine Reisegruppe gesichtet, die direkt auf das Herz Loriens zuhält. Ich hab den Befehl gegeben zu warten."  
  
"Gut", nickte Haldir und lauschte nachdenklich in den Wald hinein. Eine Reisegruppe, die sich freiwillig in das Land der Herrin wagte -es konnten keine Menschen sein. Und falls es jene Gruppe war, die Galadriel nun schon geraume Zeit erwartete, dann hieß es, mit den Gästen auch den Krieg endgültig in den Wald aufzunehmen. Nach einer kleinen Weile nickte er und winkte seinen Brüdern und einige anderen Männern. Sie zogen über die Wipfel der Bäume und als sich die Kronen zur Ebene vor dem Anduin hin zu sehr lichteten, wechselten sie auf den Boden hinunter.  
  
Verborgen hinter den schorfigen Rinden der Bäume, bezogen sie ihre Posten und warteten. Orophin und Rumil blieben bei Haldir und als die ersten Gestalten zwischen den Bäumen auftauchten, wechselten sie einen beredeten Blick.  
  
Die Gruppe wurde von einem Elben geführt, der mit wachsamem Blick den Weg vor ihm betrachtete. Hinter ihm gingen zwei bärtige Menschen, beide hochgewachsen und von edler Gestalt. Sie wirkten nervös, doch suchten diese Regung durch eine steinerne Miene zu verbergen. Hinter ihnen gingen vier sehr kleine Wesen, die Haldir zunächst in der Entfernung für Kinder gehalten hatten, sich doch nun als Erwachsenen herausstellten. In ihrer Mitte ging ein Zwerg, der die Axt in seiner Hand fest umspannte. Er schien zu ahnen, was ihm blühen würde, wenn er die Waffe auch nur einmal in feindlicher Absicht schwang.  
  
Haldir gab ein Zeichen und Sekunden später war die Gruppe von seinen Leuten umzingelt.  
  
"Der Zwerg atmet so laut, ich hätte ihn im Dunkeln erschießen können!", sagte er abschätzig, doch es war nicht der Zwerg, der seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Über die Spitze eines auf ihn gerichteten Pfeils blickte er in die Augen des Prinzen von Düsterwald. Aithiels Richter.  
  
***  
  
Nachdem Haldir die Gemeinschaft des Ringes zu Galadriel geführt hatte und diese dann ihr Quartier unter den Wurzeln der Mallornbäuem aufgeschlagen hatten, begannen die Gesänge. Sehnsüchtige Stimmen wehklagen über den Verlust von Mithrandir, dem grauen Pilger, der die Gemeinschaft des Ringes mit seinem Leben verteidigt hatte. Haldir blieb in der Dämmerung auf einer der Brücken stehen und lauschte, während er die Ereignisse des Tages noch einmal durchdachte. In Lorien wurde es niemals richtig Nacht, zu sehr leuchtete das Innere des Waldes, doch an diesem Abend schien es, als würde graue Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen hervorkriechen und den Wald ersticken.  
  
Haldir hatte Angst verspürt in dem Moment, in dem ihr klar geworden war, dass der Ring um den Hals einer jener Kindmenschen klag, die sich selbst Hobbits nannten. Wie sollte ein derart schwaches Wesen ein Artefakt tragen können, dass selbst der mächtigste Elbenfürst fürchtete? Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass das Unheil bis in das Herz Loriens vordringen würde. Doch es war geschehen und er hatte keinen Einfluss darauf.  
  
Legolas Thranduilion war an diesem Abend noch einmal zu Galadriel gerufen worden und Haldir ahnte, worum sich das Gespräch drehen würde. Mit Sorge im Herzen riss sich Haldir von den Klageliedern los und kehrte endgültig für diesen Tag in sein Fleet zurück.  
  
Dort entfachte er eine einzelne Öllampe und setzte sich an seine Tisch, auf dem noch einige unvollendete Pfeile lagen. Er griff zu einer großen Adlerfeder und seinem Messer, um sie vom Kiel her aufzuschneiden, als Aithiels Stimme vom Eingang des Talans her fragte:  
  
"Störe ich Dich?"  
  
Er ließ seine Arbeit sinken und erhob sich. Sie stand vor dem kreisrunden Einstieg und lächelte zurückhaltend.  
  
"Komm herein!", bat er. Sie trug noch immer Weiß und schimmerte in der Dämmerung wie ein Stern. Mit ein wenig Mühe wegen ihres verletzten Knies kletterte sie in den Talan und sah sich dann neugierig um. Ihr Blick glitt über die zweckmäßige Einrichtung der Wohnung, über die Waffen, die in einer Ecke lehnten und schließlich auch über das Lager in der Ecke des Raumes. "Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass Du mich besuchen kommst", sagte er, nur um die Stille zu durchbrechen. "Es war sicher ein anstrengender Tag für Dich."  
  
Sie überging seine Aussagen und sagte dann ruhig:  
  
"Galadriel hat mir gerade mitteilen lassen, dass ich morgen früh dem Prinzen begegnen werde." Sie schien gefasst, doch er bemerkte, dass ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände leicht zitterten. "Ich habe einfach nach ein wenig Gesellschaft gesucht."  
  
"Meinst Du, ich bin dafür der Richtige?" Er wollte, dass sie sich sicher war, warum sie in diesem Moment so nahe an ihn herantrat, dass er den Geruch ihres Haares wahrnehmen konnte. Dieses Mal sollte sich nicht wieder gehen, bloß weil sie an sich und ihren Entscheidungen zweifelte.  
  
"Ja", erklärte Aithiel schlicht und dieses Mal war sie es, die die Initiative übernahm und ihn küsste. Die letzten Reste ihrer Bedenken waren von ihr abgefallen, als sie, ihn noch immer küssend, nach dem Verschluss seiner Tunika griff und sie aufzuschnüren begann. Haldir fühlte, wie sich kurz darauf ihre warmen Hände unter den Stoff schoben und seine Haut zu streicheln begannen. Ihre Fingernägel kratzten sachte über seinen Bauch und er spürte, wie sich sein ganzer Körper anspannte. Sie wusste genau, was sie tun musste, um einen Mann zu erregen und das gefiel ihm.  
  
Ihr Mund verließ seine Lippen und er biss sie Zähne zusammen, als sie leicht in den empfindlichen Muskel an der Seite seines Halses biss. Dann begann sie, mit Zunge und Zähnen eine feuchte, lustvoll schmerzende Spur zu hinterlassen, die an seinen Brustwarzen endete. Mit großem Geschick widmete sie sich den rosigen Spitzen und Haldir musste an sich halten, um nicht laut zu stöhnen. Er spürte, wie sich sein Glied regte, als sie noch weiter nach unten wanderte und seinen Bauch mit hauchzarten Küssen und kleinen Bissen bearbeitete.  
  
Obwohl er nichts lieber getan hätte, als sie weitermachen zu lassen, zog er sie hoch, um sie erneut zu küssen. Mit sanftem Druck schob er sie in Richtung des Bettes und zog ihr vorsichtig die Tunika aus, ihre verletzten Schulter schonend. Aithiel machte eine abwehrende Geste, als er sich vorbeugte, um die Narbe zu küssen, die die weiße Haut entstellte, doch dann ging ihr Protest in einem leisen Seufzen unter. Leicht kneteten seine Finger die Spitzen ihrer Brüste, die klein und weich in seinen Handflächen lagen.  
  
Ein letztes Stupsen Haldirs und dann lag Aithiel auf seinem Bett, nackt bis zur Taille. Er streifte seine Tunika endgültig ab und ließ seine Hose folgen. Aithiel lächelte, als er neben ihr auf das weiche Lager glitt und dabei half, das letzte Stück Kleidung von ihrem Körper zu streifen.  
  
Ihr Körper war durchtrainiert und schlank, vernarbt, und doch für ihn wunderschön. Mit so etwas wie Andacht streichelte er sie, ihre Brüste, ihren flachen Bauch, ihre Schenkel. Aithiel seufzte leise, als seine Finger in das Nest aus roten Haaren zwischen ihren Beinen eintauchten. Sacht streichelte er ihre Knospe und beobachtete, wie sich ihre Augen schlossen und ihr Körper unter dem Vergnügen der Berührung zu zittern begann. Feuchtigkeit benetzt seine Finger und als er mit ihnen ihre Öffnung fand und in die weiche Wärme hineinglitt, stöhnte Aithiel laut auf.  
  
Haldir wusste, dass er sich kaum noch länger beherrschen konnte und zog seine Hand zurück. Aithiel öffnete die Augen, die im gedämpften Licht des Zimmers funkelten wie die einer Wölfin und er hatte das Gefühl, bis in sein Innerstes durchschaut zu sein. Sie griff nach seinem Glied und begann es mit leichtem Druck zu massieren, bis es steif von seinem Körper abstand. Bevor sie in ihren Liebkosungen zu weit gehen konnte, entzog er sich ihr und kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine. Mit einer Hand brachte er sein Glied an ihrer Öffnung in Position und glitt dann langsam in sie hinein.  
  
Sie schloss sich eng und heiß um ihn und stöhnte, als er sich langsam vollends in ihr versenkte. Haldir stöhnte und betrachtete Aithiels vor Lust verzerrtes Gesicht, als er sich in ihr zu bewegen begann. Ihre Hüften hoben sich ihm entgegen, forderten ihn auf, noch schneller in sie zu stoßen und er tat, was sie wollte. Sich immer wieder tief in Aithiel treibend, spürte er, wie seine Erregung einem Höhepunkt entgegentrieb und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen noch einmal, bis er spürte, wie sich Aithiels Körper um sein Glied zusammenzog und sie mit einem Schrei zusammensackte. Erst dann ergab er sich seinem eigenen Höhepunkt.  
  
Er spürte, wie er sich tief in ihrem Schoß ergoss und sank dann neben ihr auf das Lager. Einige Zeit verging, in denen keiner von ihnen etwas sagte. Aithiel hatte sich auf die Seite gerollt und die Augen geschlossen. Ein zufriedener Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht und aus einer Lauen heraus beugte sich Haldir vor und küsste ihre Stirn. Dann rückte er näher an sie heran und nahm sie in die Arme. In dieser Nacht würde er sie nicht mehr gehen lassen.  
  
Doch er begann sich zu fragen, ob sie nur zu ihm gekommen war, um nicht allein zu sein.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Hier unten gibt es einen Review-Button, den ihr möglichst betätigen solltet!!! =) 


	11. Kapitel 10 Legolas

Anmerkung: Noch einmal R! Es kann nicht genug Sex geben! =)  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Legolas  
  
Aithiel erwachte in Haldirs Bett, als das erste Licht zurückkehrte und stellte verblüfft fest, dass sie mit geschlossenen Augen geschlafen hatte. Bei Elben kam dies nur in den seltenen Fällen vor, in denen sie sich vollkommen sicher fühlten. Eine weiche Decke war über sie ausgebreitet worden und Aithiel genoss für einen Moment den Stoff auf ihrer nackten Haut und den kleinen Schmerz zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Sie hatten sich in der vergangenen Nacht nach ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen noch zwei weitere Male geliebt, mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihr fast wie Verzweiflung angemutet hatte. Haldir war jedes Mal sehr vorsichtig mit ihr umgegangen, so als hab er Angst, sie zu verletzen. Sie lächelte. Gegen die kleinen Schmerzen der Vereinigung war nicht auszusetzen. Ihr Vater hatte stets ein sehr freies Leben geführt und ihr seine Einstellung vererbt, wenn es um körperliche Liebe ging.  
  
Das Lager neben ihr war leer, doch als sie sich auf die Seite rollte, entdeckte sie Haldir am Fenster. Er trug nur seine Hose und bot in ihren Augen ein atemberaubendes Bild. Sein silberblondes Haar hing ungeflochten über seine breiten Rücken und sie konnte das Spiel seiner Muskeln verfolgen, als er die Arme verschränkte. Aithiels bemerkte, dass Haldirs Augen einen Punkt weit außerhalb seines Blickfelds fixierten. Der Ausdruck darin, eine Mischung aus Nachdenklichkeit und Sorge, traf sie ins Herz. Sie glaubte zu wissen, worüber er nachdachte.  
  
"Denkst Du, es war ein Fehler?", fragte sie leise und setzte sich auf, die Decke über ihre Brüste ziehend. Er verharrte reglos und erst nach einem kleinen Moment sah er zu ihr, so als habe ihre Frage eine längere Zeit gebraucht, um bei ihm anzukommen.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht!", sagte er dann langsam und trat zu ihr. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm ihre freie Hand. Sie zuckte fast zurück, als er einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Knöcheln platzierte und schließlich seine Finger mit ihren verflocht. Alles an ihm sprach von Reue, doch sie spürte zur selben Zeit, dass er sich nicht von ihr losreißen konnte. Wenn er wirklich ihr Zusammensein als einen Fehler ansah, dann wäre er längst nicht mehr bei ihr. Dann würde er es ihr nicht gestatten, so tief in seine Seele zu blicken, wie er es in dieser Nacht und am Morgen getan hatte. "Es ist nur so, dass etwas zwischen uns steht", erklärte er leise. Aithiel nickte. Sie ahnte, dass es um den Tod ihrer Mutter ging, doch sie hatte sich im Laufe der Nacht einige Gedanken machen können. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer, zu ihm zu rücken und ihre Arme um seine Taille zu legen.  
  
Sie wusste, dass es ein Risiko war. Sie wusste, dass er sie jetzt zurückstoßen konnte und es vorbei war. Davor fürchtete sie sich, fast noch mehr als vor dem Treffen mit Legolas.  
  
"Ich will es nicht mehr wissen!", sagte sie bestimmt und spürte, wie sich sein Körper anspannte. "Vielleicht hat mir jener Mann, der ihren Tod verschuldet hat, im Kampf bereits das Leben gerettet. Das genügt mir." Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich gequält, als er versuchte, ihr ein Lächeln zu schenken. Für einen Moment hatte Aithiel den Eindruck, dass ihn ihre Aussage nicht zufrieden stellen konnte, dass er mehr zu sagen hatte. Doch er schwieg. "Wenn Du es möchtest, gehe ich jetzt."  
  
Er zögerte.  
"Wann triffst Du ihn?"  
  
"In zwei Stunden. Warum fragst Du?"  
  
Als Antwort zog er sie rittlings auf seinen Schoß. Die Bettdecke fiel, zu Boden und Aithiel erschauerte, als sie seine glatte Haut an ihren Brüsten fühlte. Er streichelte über ihre Schläfen und ihren Hals, dann fanden seine kundigen Hände den Weg ihre Wirbelsäule hinab. Aithiel bewegte unruhig die Hüften und spürte, wie sich seine Hose unter ihrem nackten Gesäß ausbeulte. Er beugte sich vor und begann, sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und sie seufzte leise. Ihr Schoß wurde feucht und begann, kleine Wellen der Erregung durch ihren Körper zu schicken, als sie sich weiterhin an seiner wachsenden Erektion rieb.  
  
Mit einem undeutlichen Murmeln griff er um ihre Taille, hob sie hoch und nestelte am Verschluss seiner Hose. Sein steifes Glied sprang hervor und dann setzte er Aithiel sanft darauf ab. Sie spürte, wie er langsam in sie heineinrutschte, wie sich ihr Innerstes dehnte, um ihn aufnehmen zu könne. Sie sog leise die Luft ein, da sie noch wund war von den Ereignissen der Nacht. Er hielt sofort inne.  
  
"Ich will Dir nicht weh tun", sagte er mit einem merkwürdigen Schwanken in der Stimme. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und küsste leicht seine Lippen, nicht leidenschaftlich, sondern tröstend.  
  
"Das tust Du nicht!", sagte sie atemlos und presste ihre Hüften gegen seine, bis er schließlich gänzlich in ihr war. Haldir stöhnte und seine Hände umfassten ihren Hintern, als sie mit langsamen Bewegungen auf ihm zu reiten begann. Aithiel barg ihren Kopf an seiner Schultern und krallte ihm die Hände in den Rücken. Ihre inneren Muskeln zogen sich vor Lust zusammen, als ihr Tempo schneller wurde und Haldir sie mit immer mehr Kraft auf seinen Schoß zog. Kaum einen Moment kam sie zitternd zum Höhepunkt und erstickte nur mühsam einen lauten Schrei.  
  
Haldir küsste sie lächelnd, hob sie sanft von seinem Schoß und ließ sich mit ihr zusammen auf das Lager sinken. Noch immer durchzuckten die Nachwehen ihrer Lust Aithiels Körper, doch als er sie mit sanftem Nachdruck auf den Bauch drehte und dann auf die Knie hochzog, wuchs erneut Erregung in ihr und verdrängte jede Art von klarem Gedanken.  
  
Er versenkte sich mit einem harten Stoß erneut in ihr und verharrte einen atemlosen Moment. Aithiel stöhnte, gierte nach mehr und als sie glaubte, es kaum noch aushalten zu können, begann er erneut, sie zu stoßen. Während eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte verblieb, um den Rhythmus halten zu können, streichelte seine andere ihren flachen Bauch und dann die harten Spitzen ihrer Brüste.  
  
Sie spürte an seinen drängenden Bewegungen und seinem keuchenden Atem, dass er sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnte und es dauerte nicht lange, dann trieben sie seine Stöße und Liebkosungen sie erneut auf die Gipfel der Lust. Sekunden später spürte sie, wie sich sein Samen in sie ergoss. Er zog sich aus ihr zurück, küsste ihren schweißnassen Rücken und brach dann neben ihr zusammen.  
  
Für einen Moment erstaunte sie die Macht, die sie über diesen Mann hatte und es erschreckte sie zur selben Zeit, dass er dieselbe Macht auch über sie ausüben konnte. Es ging über das leidenschaftliche Zusammenspiel ihrer Körper hinaus und sie verzweifelte fast daran.  
  
***  
  
Aithiel trat aus ihrem Talan und blickte prüfend an sich herab. Sie trug wieder die Kleidung einer Kriegerin. So, und nicht anders wollte sie dem Sohn Thranduils gegenübertreten, der nun im Namen seines Vaters über ihr weiteres Schicksal bestimmen sollte.  
  
Galadriel hatte ihr durch einen Boten mitteilen lassen, dass sie Legolas im Haus der Herrin treffen sollte und so machte sich Aithiel auf den Weg. Als sie den erdboden erreichte, fand sie sich einer kleinen Gruppe der Orkreiter gegenüber, die sie mit ernsten Mienen erwarteten. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort und als Aithiel nach kurzem Zögern an ihnen vorbeiging, folgten sie ihr in respektvollen Abstand.  
  
Froh über die Unterstützung und mit dem Wissen, dass es diese ganz besonderen Männern waren, für die sie einer schweren Strafe riskierte, gelang es ihr, sich zu beruhigen.  
  
Auf der Treppe zu Galdriels Talan traf sie einen der Menschen, der mit der Gruppe, in der auch der Prinz in Lorien eingetroffen war, gereist war. Er war groß und dunkel und wirkte ein wenig verlebt durch die tiefen Sorgenfalten, die sich in sein edles Gesicht eingegraben hatte. Aithiel kannte seinen Namen nicht, wusste aber, dass er ein Waldläufer war.  
  
Er sah ihr kurz prüfend ins Gesicht und ließ auch den Blick über ihre Begleiter schweifen. Er schien von ihrem Treffen mit Legolas zu wissen, doch er enthielt sich jedes Kommentar und ging an ihr vorbei.  
  
Auf der obersten Plattform angelangt, übergab sie einem ihrer Männer ihren Dolch, die einzig Waffe, die sie stets trug, und bedeutete den Orkreitern dann zu warten. Die Torwächter ließen sie ohne weitere Nachfrage eintreten. Der öffentliche Versammlungsraum dahinter war leer bis auf eine Elbin, die Aithiel durch eine weitere Tür in jenes Privatzimmer führte, in dem Aithiel die Herrin bereits einmal getroffen hatte. Als die Frau die Tür vor ihr öffnete, sah sie, dass Legolas bereits anwesend war.  
  
Aithiel holte tief Luft und trat ein und lautlos schloss sich die Tür wieder, in knapper Endgültigkeit. Der Prinz stand am Fenster und sah ihr entgegen. Sie hatte ihn bereits aus de Ferne gesehen und nun, im Nahen, bestätigten sich ihre Eindrücke.  
  
Legolas war groß und schlank, eher sehnig als kräftig. Sein wunderbares, weizenblondes Haar war in die traditionelle Frisur geflochten und nichts an seiner schlichten Tunika verriet seinen Rang. Die blauen Augen musterten sie voller Interesse, nichtsdestotrotz kühl.  
  
Sie verbeugte sich tief vor ihm, denn auch wenn sie eine Ausgestoßene war, so war doch das Volk des Düsterwals ihr Volk gewesen und Legolas war ihr Prinz.  
  
"Herr", sagte sie dann. "Es ehrt mich, dass Ihr mich empfangt."  
  
Er neigte kurz den Kopf.  
  
"Es ist ein ungewöhnliches Anliegen, dass Ihr mir vorzutragen gedenkt und ich glaube kaum, dass ich es wagen kann, im Interesse meines Vaters zu handeln."  
  
Bereit seine ersten Worte raubten ihr einen Teil der Hoffnung, die sie in das Gespräch gesetzt hatte. Dennoch versuchte sie, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als sie antwortete:  
  
"Mein Prinz, mein Vorschlag, vielmehr meine Bitte an Euch ist es nur, dass Ihr Eurem Vater mein Anliegen vortragt. Ich werde mich in seine Hände begeben und wenn Ihr es wünscht, könnt Ihr mich bereits hier in Lorien gefangen setzen lassen, um meine Glaubwürdigkeit zu beweisen."  
  
Sie sah einen widerwilligen Respekt in seinen Augen aufflammen und er musterte sie noch eindringlicher als zuvor. Es war schwer, ihn einzuschätzen, denn trotz seiner Jugend ließ sich leicht erkennen, dass er es gewöhnt war, Befehle zu erteilen. Möglicherweise ging er auf ihren Vorschlag ein. Das war es, was ihr am Morgen solche Sorgen bereitet hatte, als sie sich angezogen und von Haldir verabschiedet hatte.  
  
"Ihr liebt Eure Männer sehr, wie es scheint!", stellte Legolas fest und trat etwas näher an sie heran. Erneut trat Kälte in seine Augen, die Aithiel sich nicht erklären konnte und seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich arrogant. "Eure Opferbereitschaft in allen Ehren, aber denkt Ihr wirklich, dass Euer Leben allein die Schuld der Orkjäger aufwiegen könnte? Jeder von ihnen hat meinen Vater verraten, so wie Euer Vater es tat."  
  
In Aithiel zerbrach etwas, als sie seine Worte hörte und sie platzte heraus:  
  
"Er hat ihn nicht verraten! Sie haben sich zerstritten und Euer Vater konnte nicht damit leben, die Auseinandersetzung verloren zu haben!" So hatte Berion es ihr erzählt und sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihr Vater die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sein geliebtes, gütiges Gesicht vor Augen, bebte sie vor Zorn und gleichzeitig vor Entsetzen, welchen Ton sie sich Legolas gegenüber herausgenommen hatte.  
  
Dieser regierte erst verblüfft, dann sichtlich wütend.  
  
"Das muss ich mir von Euch nicht sagen lassen. Ihr seid nicht nur eine Verräterin, sondern auch eine Diebin!" Schneller als Aithiel reagieren konnte, war seine Hand vorgeschossen und hatte ihr mit einem Ruck die Kette ihrer Mutter vom Hals gerissen. Fassunglos starrte Aithiel ihn an und ihr wurde klar, dass s nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte als es nun war. Sie durfte ihren Gefühlen folgen und die rieten ihr nur zu einem.  
  
Mit einem Fauchen sprang sie vor und rammte dem Thronerben von Düsterwald die Schulter in die Brust, was sofort einen scharfen Schmerz durch ihren Körper schickte. Doch sie bemerkte es kaum. Er taumelte, war nicht vorbereitet gewesen und riss sie mit zu Boden. Aithiel griff nach dem Schmuckstück, bekam es jedoch nicht zu fassen.  
  
"Gebt es her!", schrie sie und war erstaunt, wie wütend sie wirklich sein konnte. Niemals hatte sie auf einem Schlachtfeld annähernd diesen Zorn empfunden. "Es hat meiner Mutter gehört!" Er fuhr hoch und ihre Stirn kollidierte schmerzhaft mit seiner Augenbraue. Aithiel blinzelte und stellte sich auf einen Schlag ein, doch der kam nicht. Legolas ließ sie los und sie rappelte sich auf, noch immer erbost. "Fragt die Herrin, wenn Ihr mir nicht glaubt! Sie hat die Leiche meiner Mutter gesehen!"  
  
Legolas erhob sich ebenfalls und hatte keine Mühe, selbst dabei noch ruhige Würde auszustrahlen. Obwohl auch ersichtlich wütend wirkte, ließ sich seine Nachdenklichkeit nicht verleugnen.  
  
"Das werde ich!" Er verließ den Raum, die Kette fest in der Hand geborgen, und die Tür fiel hart hinter ihm zu. Aithiel starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher und erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Sie hatte versagt, im wichtigsten Moment ihres Lebens.  
  
***  
  
Aufgewühlt verließ Aithiel den Talan und stürmte an ihren Männern vorbei, ohne ihnen etwas vom Ausgang des Gespräches zu mitzuteilen. Doch das war auch nicht nötig, ein Blick in ihr Gesicht reichte den Männern, um ihr nicht zu folgen.  
  
Eine Zeitlang streifte sie ziellos in Lorien herum, allein mit ihren quälenden Gedanken. Alle Orkreiter, denen sie begegnete, wichen ihr aus und sie war sehr froh darüber, denn das Ergebnis ihres katastrophalen Fehles konnte und wollte sie ihnen zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht mitteilen.  
  
Irgendwann erreichte sie die kleine Wiese am Fluss, auf der sie und Aithlion sich geliebt hatte. Kaum ein Monat war seither vergangen, doch es fühlte sich an, als wären es Jahre. Sie vermisste Aithlion sehr, war er doch nach dem Tod ihres Vaters ihre ganze Stütze gewesen. Einen besseren Freund als ihn hatte sie nie gehabt und sie hoffte nur allzu sehr, dass er keine Liebe für sie empfunden hatte. Denn dann müsste sie sich ihr ganzes Leben lang vorwerfen, ihn unglücklich gemacht zu habe mit ihrer Ablehnung, den Bund mit ihm einzugehen.  
  
Ihr fiel auf, dass sie Aithlion und Haldir oft in Gedanken miteinander verglichen hatte und musste lächeln. Beide ungemein schön, manchmal störrisch und arrogant und unter ihrer Oberfläche doch wunderbar zärtlich. Doch sie hatte Aithlion nie dieselben Gefühle entgegengebracht, die sie nun für Haldir empfand und die ihr solch einen Kummer bereiteten.  
  
Der Tag verging langsam, doch als Aithiel zum nächsten Mal den Lauf ihrer Gedanken verließ und zum Himmel blickte, war es Mittag.  
  
Schritte näherten sich und sie erhob sich, als sie zu ihrer größten Überraschung Legolas erkannte. Der Elb trat mit einem Lächeln heran.  
  
"Ich hoffe, ich störe Euch nicht?" Der Unterschied in seinem Verhalten machte sie misstrauisch. Gehört er zu jenen Männern, die sich am Unglück eines anderen weiden konnten? Dennoch sagte sie sehr höflich.  
  
"Ihr stört mich nicht, Hoheit." Sie entdeckte den Hauch eines Blutergusses und musste trotz ihrer Anspannung lächeln. "Verzeiht, wenn ich heute Morgen etwas ausfallend war. Mein Temperament ist mit mir durchgegangen, was natürlich keinesfalls eine Entschuldigung ist!"  
  
Die Wärme von Legolas Lächeln erreichte seine Augen, als er die Hand öffnete und ihr die Kette entgegenhielt, die sie dankbar entgegennahm und wieder um ihren Hals legte.  
  
"Euer Temperament gleicht dem Eurer Mutter", erklärte er und freute sich sichtlich an ihrem Erstaunen.  
  
"Kanntet Ihr sie?", fragte Aithiel leise und sehnsüchtig. Nun endlich hatte sie die Möglichkeit, mehr über ihre Mutter zu erfahren und hoffte, dass Legolas ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen würde.  
  
"Ihr Name war Laeriel und ja, ich kannte sie sehr gut. Sie war eine wunderschöne Frau mit einem starken Willen, die ich sehr vermisse und nun, da ich weiß, dass sie tot ist, aufrecht betrauern kann. Verzeiht mir, dass ich Euch eine Diebin nannte, denn eigentlich ist die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Euch leicht zu erkennen." Er reichte ihr einen weiteren Gegenstand. Es handelte sich um einen Ring mit einem wunderschönen, blauen Stein. "Ich vertraue Euch. Geht nach Düsterwald, wann es Euch beliebt und zeigt meinem Vater diesen Ring und die Kette. Erzählt ihm Eure Geschichte und ich sehe keinen Grund, weswegen er Euch verziehen sollte."  
  
"Und meine Männern, was ist mit Ihnen?"  
  
Legolas verzog bedauernd das Gesicht.  
  
"Für ihre Sicherheit kann ich nicht garantieren, es tut mir leid." Aithiel seufzte. Sie hatte es geahnt. Aber zumindest war der Blick in die Zukunft nicht mehr ganz so düster wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. Legolas wirkte unbehaglich und wechselte das Thema. "Wie gefällt Euch Lorien?"  
  
"Es ist wunderbar", sagt Aithiel und ließ den Blick über das Tal und die Bäume schweifen. "Ein Ort, an dem man sich niederlassen könnte."  
  
"Ich komme immer wieder gerne hierher. Als Kind habe ich meinen Vater oft begleitet und Galadriel verfolgte mich in meinen Träumen, weil ich glaubte, sie würde über jeden Streich Bescheid wissen, den ich meinem Vater je gespielt hatte", erzählte Legolas in spielerischem Tonfall, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. "Man hat mir erzählt, dass Ihr Euch sehr gut mit dem Hauptmann der Grenzwache versteht. Erstaunlich, dass Ihr ihm vergeben konntet, wenn Ihr mich allein wegen der Kette derart angegriffen habt."  
  
"Vergeben?", fragte Aithiel verwirrt. Und dann begriff sie, was Legolas Worte zu bedeuten hatte. Die Reue in Haldirs Augen, seine vielen Versuche, mit ihr über ihre Mutter zu reden. Alles fügte sich zu einem furchtbaren Bild zusammen.  
  
Legolas legt bsorgt die Hand auf ihren Arm.  
  
"Was habt Ihr?" Dann begriff auch er. "Bei Illuvatar, Ihr habt es nicht gewusst!", hauchte er. Aithiel trat einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen. Ihr war, als sei ihr Körper plötzlich vollkommen leer, ihr Kopf und ihr Herz erfüllt von dumpfem Schmerz. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging. Legolas Blick bohrte sich in ihren Rücken, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf.  
  
Wie eine Schlafwandlerin kehrte sie zu ihrem Fleet zurück. Schon von weitem sah sie, dass sich ihre Männer davor versammelt hatten und auf sie warteten. Sie hob den Kopf und straffte die Schultern. Keiner von ihnen sollte erkennen können, was in ihr vorging. Sie alle waren ihr treu ergeben, hatten es mehrfach bewiesen. Keiner von ihnen würde sie hintergehen so wie der Mann, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, ihn zu lieben.  
  
Thinren, einer der ältesten Krieger, trat vor und ergriff das Wort.  
  
"Herrin, was immer Euer Gespräch mit dem Prinzen ergeben hat, Ihr sollt wissen, dass wir bis zum Ende an Eurer Seite stehen werden. Wenn Ihr Euch in Thranduils Hand geben wollt, so werden wir Eurem Beispiel folgen. Keiner von uns möchte die Schuld auf sich laden, Euch für sein Leben in Sicherheit eingetauscht zu haben." Er schwieg und Aithiel schloss berührt für einen Moment die Augen. Dann blickte sie in all die vertrauten Gesichter, unter denen einige schmerzhaft fehlten, und fragte:  
  
"Ihr werdet mir folgen, wohin ich auch gehe? Wenn ich Euch in einen Krieg führen werde." Sie blickte zu jenem Elben, der ihr von der Sehnsucht nach seinem Sohn erzählt hatte, doch er hielt der Prüfung stand. Aithiel nickte langsam und verschränkte die Arme vor de Brust. "Dann packt Eure Sachen. Außerhalb dieses Waldes wartet eine Welt, für deren Erhalt wir für uns und unsere Kinder streiten wollen."  
  
Der Schrei der Orkreiter stieg triumphierend in den blauen Mittagshimmel und Aithiel verschloss still ihr Herz vor Lorien und seinen Bewohnern. 


	12. Kapitel 11 Verluste

Kapitel 11

Verluste

Haldir merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er kurz nach Mittag zu seinem Fleet zurückkehrte. Unruhe hatte sich in Lorien verbreitet und als er von einer der Brücken zum Erdboden blickte, sah er, wie aus den Ställen die Pferde der Orkreiter herausgeführt wurden.

Schreck ergriff ihn und er vergaß seine Pläne, um nachzusehen, was vorgefallen war.  Mit großen Schritten eilte er die nächste Treppe hinunter und lief Legolas und Rumil in die Arme, an deren ernten Gesichtern er die Geschehnisse ablesen konnte.

            „Eine solche Gemeinheit ist mir selten begegnet", sagte Legolas kalt und Haldir begriff. Seine Lügen hatte ein jähes Ende gefunden und nun sah er sich den Konsequenzen gegenüber. Es war seltsam, wie ruhig er sich fühlte. „Ihr habt es ihr die ganze Zeit nicht gesagt."

            „Ich konnte es nicht", sagte Haldir ehrlich. Er wollte seine Schweigen ein Ende machen und frei heraus erzählen. „Ich hätte es am Anfang tun können, doch irgendwann war es zu spät."

            „Zu spät?" Legolas musterte ihn prüfend, dann wurde sein Gesicht ein wenig weicher. Er verstand, doch er war nicht bereit zu verzeihen. „Ihr habt etwas für sie übrig, das weiß ich. Doch das hat Euch wohl nicht davon abhalten zu können, sie dennoch zu verletzen", stellte der Prinz aus dem Düsterwald treffend fest und verschränkte die Arme. „Der Schaden ist angerichtet, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Wenn ihr etwas geschehen sollte, dann habt Ihr in mir einen Feind gefunden, wie Ihr keinen zweiten kennt."

Mit diesem Worten wandte sich Legolas ab und ging davon. Haldir wusste nicht, was während Aithiels Gespräch mit dem Prinzen geschehen war, aber erahnte, dass jenes Funkeln in Legolas Augen zumindest für die Orkreiter etwas Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.

Rumil blieb bei ihm stehen und es war die Anklage in seinem Blick, die Haldir ebenso tief traf wie der Gedanke, Aithiel verloren zu haben.

            „Warum hast Du nicht auf mich gehört?", fragte sein Bruder kummervoll. „Eure Beziehung war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt und allein Dein Egoismus hat dafür gesorgt, dass Ihr beide nun noch mehr leiden müsst. Das hat sie nicht verdient."

            „Was weißt Du von unserer Beziehung?", fuhr Haldir Rumil an, obwohl er wusste, wie Recht dieser doch hatte. Doch dass seine Fehler und vor allem seine Gefühle nun auf solche Art ins Licht gezerrt wurden, störte ihn.

Rumil lachte bitter, in einer Art, die Haldir noch niemals zuvor bemerkt hatte. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht nur Aithiels Gefühle in schamloser Weise verraten hatte. Er hätte nicht auf Rumils Worte über seine Empfindungen für Aithiel, sondern auf seine eigene Intuition hören sollen.

            „Ich bin kein Dummkopf, Bruder. Sie hat die Nacht bei Dir verbracht und ihr leuchtete trotz ihrer Sorgen heute Morgen das Glück aus den Augen." Haldir senkte den Kopf und ersparte sich jeden Kommentars. Ihm war klar, dass Rumil Recht hatte. Aithiel war glücklich bei ihm gewesen und er hatte es zugelassen, dass sie in der Zeit ihrer größten Not nur noch einen weiteren Schlag erleben musste. „Ich werde sie begleiten", eröffnete ihm Rumil ruhig und erst jetzt bemerkte Haldir, dass sein Bruder für einen langen Ritt gekleidet war. „Die Herrin hat mich gebeten, Aithiel zu unterstützen und ich begrüße diese Bitte sehr. Lorien ist mir wieder einmal zu klein geworden."

Haldir starrte ihn fassungslos an.

            „Du willst gehen? Wie kannst Du das tun, gerade jetzt, wenn die Zeichen auf Krieg stehen? Wie kannst Du derart pflichtvergessen sein?"

            „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich derjenige von uns bin, der seine Pflicht vergessen hat. Du hast Dich als Vorsteher unserer Familie abscheulich verhalten und jetzt nehme ich es mir ebenfalls heraus, meine Familie ebenfalls für ein Zeitlang zu vergessen." Rumils Ton war eisig geworden und er griff seinen Bogen fester. „Mit Orophins Heirat, bei der er sicher nach Bruchtal ziehen wird, bist Du der letzte Sohn unserer Mutter hier in diesem Wald. Du hast Lorien und Galadriel immer an erste Stelle gesetzt. Jetzt hast Du  Deinen Willen."

Mit diesen bitteren Worten drehte sich Rumil auf dem Absatz um und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen blieb Haldir stehen, er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte.

Ihm war bewusst, dass Rumil wegen Aithiel wütend auf ihn war und er diesen Zorn verdiente. Doch er hätte niemals gedacht, dass ihm sein Bruder genommen werden würde. Sie hatten sich schon oft gestritten, doch niemals so heftig oder wegen einer Frau. Aufgrund eines unverzeihlichen Fehlers hatte er Rumil verloren und wusste nicht, ob er ihn jemals wiedersehen würde. Das Leben der Orkreiter war gefahrvoll und es konnte gut möglich sein, dass Rumil getötet wurde.

Dieser Gedanken riss ihn aus der Erstarrung und er eilte mit großen Schritten in Richtung des Lagers der Orkreiter. Dort herrschte Aufbruchsstimmung. Die Männer überprüften ihre Waffen, schnallten den Pferden ihr Gepäck auf oder saßen bereits im Sattel. Auch Rumil war unter ihnen und schien alles zu sehen, nur nicht seinen Bruder. Aithiel hatte von Galadriel ein neues Pferd bekommen, dem sie gerade gedankenverloren die Mähe kraulte, als sie Haldir entgegensah.

Sofort verhärtete sich ihr Blick und als er vor ihr stehen blieb, sagte sie ohne jedes erkennbares Gefühl:

            „Was gibt es, Hauptmann?"

Haldir schluckte seinen Stolz herunter.

            „Ich bitte Euch, nehmt Rumil nicht mit." Ihm gelang es kaum, die Bitte über die Lippen zu bringen und die Entschuldigung, die sich ihm bei Aithiels Anblick aufdrängte, blieb auf der Strecke. Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich ein weiteres Mal, obwohl sie ahnen musste, was in ihm vorging. Es verspürte den Impuls, sich vor sie zu knien und um Verzeihung zu bitten, doch sie wandte den Kopf ab und bestieg ihr Pferd.

            „Ich würde so etwas ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit nennen", sagte sie und stieß einen grellen Pfiff aus. Ihre Männer saßen ebenfalls auf und der Zug der Orkreiter setzte sich in Bewegung. Das Letzte, was Haldir von ihnen sah, war Rumils blonder Haarschopf, der neben Aithiels rotem in der Sonne glänzte.

***

Die kommenden Tage vergingen für Haldir quälend langsam. Er  versuchte vrzweifelt, Rumil Fehlen nicht zu bemerken, doch wann immer er auf Wachen hoch in den Wipfel war, sah er nur in die gewohnten Gesichter, von denen ihm keines besonders zusagte. Er hatte Menond zu seinem Stellvertreter ernannt, doch der jüngere Mann hielt wohlweißlich Abstand von ihm. Ganz Lorien schien zu wissen, was vorgefallen war und darauf zu warten, dass er von sich asu begann, über die Geschehnisse zu reden. Doch er schwieg und beobachtet den Himmel und den Horizont in Richtung Mordors, über dem sich dunkle Wolken zusammenbrauten.

Wenn er nachts in seinem Bett lag, fühlte er sich allein. Die ersten Nächte hatte er noch Aithiel Geruch in den Kissen wahrgenommen und sie fortgeschleudert, damit er etwas Ruhe finden konnte. Irgendwann war der flüchtige Geruch verflogen, doch die Erinnerung an ihren weichen Körper und den warmen Blick ihrer Augen blieb. Hin und wieder, wenn er morgens erwachte, tastete seine Hand in verräterische Art und Weise nach dem Platz neben ihm. Wenn er dann die Augen endgültig öffnete, schalt er sich einen sentimentalen Idioten und erhob sich mit dem dringenden Bedürfnis, seinen Talan so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.

Tagsüber geschah wenig und die Häufung der Alltäglichkeiten konnte ihn etwas beruhigen. Bis er dann durch irgendetwas wieder daran erinnert wurde, welche unverzeihlichen Fehler er gemacht hatte.

Eine Woche nachdem Aithiel und Rumil abgereist waren, erklomm Orophin den Baum, auf dem Haldir saß, ein unsichreres Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

            „Ich muss mit Dir reden!", sagte er und schien es nicht recht zu wagen, mit der Sprache herauszurücken. Haldir seufzte.

            „Wenn es um Deine bevorstehende Hochzeit geht, dann hat Rumil schon so etwas angedeutet", antwortete er und sah, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Über Orophins Gesicht huschte ein scheues Lächeln.

            „Miriel ist eine wunderbare Frau und ich sehne mich sehr nach ihr. Wir kennen uns nun schon sehr lange und haben in den letzten Wochen den Entschluss gefasst, den Bund einzugehen. Niemand kann wissen, was morgen geschieht und wir wollen jetzt Zeit miteinander verbringen, bevor es vielleicht zu spät sein könnte." Er senkte den Blick. „Ich habe Angst vor der Zukunft und vor dem Krieg. Dieses Mal könnte das Böse gewinnen."

            „Ich weiß", murmelte Haldir. Er kannte den Gedanken, den sein Bruder verfolgte. Auch er war sich in dem Moment, in dem er Aithiel vom Schlachtfeld geborgen hatte und ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er sie verlieren konnte, begriffen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Er gönnte Orophin sein Glück, doch dass sich Rumils Äußerung, er würde das letzte Mitglied er Familie sein, das in Lorien verblieb, bewahrheitete, versetzte ihm einen Stich.

            „Ich hoffe, Du nimmst es mir nicht übel. Ich werde morgen abreisen. Meine Sachen sind gepackt."

            „Ich habe nicht das Recht, Dich aufzuhalten", sagte Haldir resigniert. „Ich hab es verspielt."

            „Hm", machte Orophin und lehnte sich an den Baumstamm. Er schien sich auf eine etwas längere Rede vorzubereiten, weswegen Haldir Platz nah. Er kannte den Gesichtausdruck seines Bruders und wartete geduldig. Und während sich Orophins Stirn wie stets krauste, erkannte Haldir, dass es die kleinen Dinge wie diese Eigenart war, die er am meisten vermissen würde, wenn seine Brüder fort waren. „Ich glaube, Du hast nur einen Teil der Schuld zu tragen?"

Haldir winkte ab.

            „Warum? Weil der Tod von Aithiels Mutter ein Unfall war? Nein, ich habe alles, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen ist, aus meinem freien Willen heraus getan und muss dafür die Verantwortung übernehmen."

            „Ich nehme einmal an, dass Galadriel von Anfang an gewusst hat, wer sie ist?" Orophin wartete Haldirs knappes Nicken ab, dann fuhr er fort. „Warum hat sie dann von Anfang an nicht gesagt? Warum hat sie Euch nicht zu sich gerufen und dann die Wahrheit erzählt? Oder es Dir befohlen?"

            „Ich glaube, ich weiß, worauf Du hinauswillst", sagte Haldir langsam, obwohl ihm der Gedanken nicht gefiel.

            „Sie kennt Dich sehr gut und ich glaube, sie konnte auch auch Aithiel lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Die Herrin weiß über alles Bescheid, was in diesem Wald geschieht. Sie hat gewusst, dass Eure Beziehung auf eine Katastrophe hinauslaufen würde und hat sich trotzdem nicht eingeschaltet. Denn obwohl sie sich viele Tage nicht hat blicken lassen, so wusste sie doch über alles Bescheid!"

            „Sie könnte es absichtlich getan haben, um mich über die Konsequenz meiner damaligen Tat belehren wollen!"

Orophin schüttelte unnachgiebig den Kopf.

            „Galadriel versucht nicht, das Vergangene zu korrigieren. Vielmehr bestimmt sie mit ihrem Handeln die Zukunft. Ich glaube, es sollte alles genauso geschehen, wie es ist. Du und Aithiel, Ihr wart zwei Spielbälle in einem Plan, in den Ihr keinen Einblick hattet."

Haldir fehlten die Worte. Jedes von Orophins Argumenten klang völlig einleuchtend, und dennoch war er von bohrendem Zweifel geplagt. Was, wen sein Bruder sich irrte? Er wusste, dass er nun Gewissheit erlangen musste.

            „Ich danke Dir", sagte er leise und Orophin lächelte aufmunternd.

            „Glaube mir, es wird sich alles ergeben. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Er verschwand auf der nächsten Strickleiter und ließ einen sehr nachdenklichen Haldir zurück.

***

Am nächsten Morgen schloss Haldir seinen Bruder herzlich in die Arme und schenkte ihm einen neuen Bogen, an der er schon eine lange Zeit gearbeitet hatte. Mit wehem Herzen sah er Orophin und seinen drei Begleitern zu, wie sie über den Waldpfad davon ritten.

Menond, der neben ihm stand, da Orophin einer seiner besten Freunde gewesen war, schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

            „Die Zeiten wandeln sich. Ich glaube, in Lorien gab es eine lange Zeit keine solchen Veränderungen mehr."

Haldir warf seinem Stellvertreter einen Seitenblick zu, doch dieser nickte ihm nur freundlich zu und ging seiner Wege. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen hatte er ihn direkt angesprochen und Haldir vermutete, dass für Menond die Normalität langsam zurückkehrte und er ihm ein Zeichen geben wollte, ebenso zu verfahren. 

Doch als Haldir in seinen Talan ging und dabei an den leeren Behausungen seiner Brüder vorbeiging, war an Normalität nicht zu denken.

Der Rest des Tages verrann langsam. Gemeinsam mit Menond und einigen seiner Männer patrouillierte er bis zum Einbruch der Nacht an den äußeren Grenzen. Einige Kundschafter trafen ein und berichteten von erneuten Ortaktivitäten in nächster Nähe und einigen beunruhigenden Entwicklungen in der Gegend um Isengart. Anscheinend befand sich dort eine Keimzelle der neuen Brut von Orks, die Mittelerde überfluteten.

Als Haldir sein Pferd in die Ställe führte, glänzten bereits die ersten Sterne am Firmament. Da er nichts zu tun hatte, rieb er das bronzen vor Schweiß glänzende Fell seines Hengstes trocken und kratzte dann sorgfältig die Hufe aus. Schnaubend stupste Baran die weiche Nase gegen seinen Arm, wie um sich zu bedanken. Gedankenverloren begann Haldir ihm die Nüstern zu streicheln und lächelte.

Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, wann er das das letzte Mal getan hatte. Ebenso wie er sich nicht daran erinnerte, wann er das letzte Mal mit seinen Brüdern gelacht hatte. Sein Leben war bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er Aithiel kennen gelernt hatte, auf seltsame Weise unausgefüllt gewesen. Und nun war sie fort und zum selben Zeitpunkt auch noch seine Brüder. Mit einem zynischen Seufzer ließ er Baran abrupt los und verließ den Stall. War er schon soweit gesunken, sich in der Gesellschaft eines Tieres geborgen zu fühlen?

Seine Schritte lenkten ihn von selbst zu Galadriels Talan. Die Wachen traten einen Schritt vor, als sie ihn nahen sahen, doch dieses Mal zogen sie ihre Waffen nicht.

            „Die Herrin erwartet Euch in ihrem Garten!", sagte einer von ihnen respektvoll. Haldir neigte den Kopf und wählte dann die Treppe, die zu dem geheimsten Ort von Lorien führte. Kein Elb würde ihn jemals freiwillig betreten, weswegen er auch nicht bewacht wurde. Dass die Herrin ihn erwarten würde, verwunderte Haldir inzwischen nicht mehr. Orophins Worte hatten einen tiefen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen.

Geräuschlos ging er die letzten Stufen über eine Steintreppe hinab und betrat dann die kleine Lichtung. Es schien, als hätte sich der Wald wie eine schützende Blase über diesen besonderen Ort gestülpt. Kein Lichtschimmer drang von außen herein. Das einzige Strahlen kam von der hohen Schale, die auf einem steinernen Sockel in der Mitte der Lichtung stand – und von Galadriel, die Haldir ruhig entgegensah. Die Hände gefaltet, bot sie in ihrem weißen Kleid einen wundervollen Anblick. Ihr blondes Haar wehte leicht um ihren Kopf, obwohl kein Wind zu spüren war.

Haldir erinnerte sich, Aithiel und die Herrin miteinander verglichen zu haben und in diesem Moment erkannte er den Irrtum, den er damals begangen hatte. Galadriel war keine Frau, die sich ein Mann wünschen würde. Sie war zu machtvoll, zu kühl.

Sie schien seinen Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn langsam erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem bleichen Gesicht.

            „Ich erkenne Eure Vorwürfe und Eure Fragen, mein Hauptmann!", sagte sie und winkte ihn zu sich. Mit einem Blick, als erblicke sie etwas, das sie sehr erstaunte, hob sie die Hand, als er vor ihr stand und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Wange gleiten. Die Berührung ließ ihn erschauern. „Ich verstehe Euch, aber Antworten kann ich Euch keine geben. Die Zeit befindet sich im Fluss und selbst ich kann nun nicht mehr klar sehen. Alle meine Entscheidungen, die ich bis zum heutigen Tag traf, kann ich verantworten, doch nach ihnen werdet Ihr mich wohl nicht mehr fragen wollen."

Er wollte es tatsächlich nicht, da er die Antwort schon erahnte. Es war, wie Orophin es gesagt hatte. Galadriel hatte gewusst, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln würden und hatte so gehandelt, wie sie gemeint hatte, dass es richtig war. Daran gab es nun nichts mehr zu rütteln.

            „Da ich weiß, wie unnütz Fragen nach der Zukunft sein werden, werde ich sie mir sparen", sagte Haldir und rückte ein Stück von der Herrin ab. Ihre Aura absoluten Wissens verwirrt ihn. „Gibt es einen anderen Grund, aus dem Ihr mich sprechen wollt?"

Galadriel nickte und wirkte plötzlich bekümmert, so als habe sie seine Frage nicht hören wollen.

            „Ich sprach mit Herrn Elrond vom Bruchtal. Auch dort in Imladris, dem Hort für viele Verzweifelte, hat man erkannt, dass man den Krieg nicht mehr umgehen kann. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wird Elrond seine Krieger entsenden und ich habe ihm zugestimmt." Ihre Hand legte sich schwer auf den Rand der Schale, von der Haldir wusste, dass sie ihr als Auge in die Welt und in andere Sphären diente, die nicht den Gesetzen der Natur unterworfen waren. „Bevor ich Euch nun um einen Gefallen bitte, solltet Ihr erst sehen, was Euch geschehen kann."

In der Schale glitzerte ein wenig wasser und zog seinen Blick magisch an. Doch er widerstand und Galadriel, die sich schon abgewandt hatte, um einen silbernen Krug im nahen Brunnen zu füllen, verharrte.

            „Nein", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Ich vertraue dem Schicksal, auch wenn ich es bisher nicht getan habe. Was immer mich erwarten sollte, ich bin bereit, es auf mich zu nehmen."

Ein kleiner Seufzer entfuhr Galadriel, eine Regung, die Haldir noch niemals bei ihr bemerkt hatte. Beunruhigt verbot er es sich dennoch, nachzufragen.

            „Nun gut", murmelte Galadriel und ihr unsteter Blick irrte an Haldir vorbei und fixierte etwas hinter seiner Schulter, das er nicht sehen konnte. „Die Gefährten haben sich getrennt. Nun zieht der Ring allein weiter, doch der Mann, der einmal ein König unter den Menschen sein wird, reitet einer großen Gefahr hinüber." Sie sah Haldir wieder an, die blauen Augen strahlend vor Schmerz und Sorge. „Eine Bergfestung, die Rohirrim nennen sie Helms Klamm. Dort werden sie auf ein riesiges Heer von Feinden treffen, das sie nicht allein besiegen können. Wenn Ihr es wollt, so führt Eure besten Männer dorthin."

            „Euer Wunsch allein genügt mir, um mich auf den Weg zu senden!", gab Haldir würdevoll zurück und verneigt sich dann vor der Herrin. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem  bedeutungsvollen Blick, als er ging, doch er achtete nicht darauf.

Es gab für ihn an dieser Entscheidung nicht zu bedauern, denn es gab nichts, das er verlieren konnte.


	13. Kapitel 12 In die Hölle

Kapitel 12

In die Hölle

Die Orkreiter ritten scharf nach Süden, ohne große Pausen einzulegen. Eine lange Zeit orientierten sie sich am Lauf des Anduin, indem sie sich stets in einiger Entfernung von den sandigen Ufern hielten. Je weiter sie sich vom Goldenen Wald fortbewegten, desto steiniger wurde die Gegend um den Fluss und sie stieg leicht an. In weiter Ferne lag der Rauros, der sich mit Macht über eine gewaltige Klippe quälte und dann in die Tiefe donnerte wie ein brüllendes Ungeheuer.

Als sie am Abend des zweiten Reisetages einen Nebenarm des Anduin überquerten, wies  Rumil nach Westen.

            „Dort liegt der Fangorn, ein riesiger Wald, der sich an die letzten Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges schmiegt. Warst Du schon einmal dort?"

Aithiel, die bislang abwechselnd ihre Hände und den Horizont beobachtete hatte, hob überrascht den Kopf. Es waren die ersten Worte, die Rumil seit ihrer Abreise gesprochen hatte und sie waren derart belanglos, dass Aithiel lächeln musste. Er wusste ganz genau, dass sie mit ihm noch nicht über Haldir reden konnte. Der bloße Gedanke an ihn war wie eine frische Wunde, die sie trotz aller Wut, die sie ebenfalls in sich trug, nicht schließen konnte.

            „Nein, wir haben uns bislang immer recht weit im Norden aufgehalten." Aithiel beobachtete, wie Rumil dem weißen Falken, der auf seiner Schulter saß, sanft das Fell zauste. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er das Tier aus Lorien mitgebracht hatte und runzelte die Stirn. „Woher hast Du den Vogel?"

            „Galadriel hat ihn mir geschickt, mit einer Botschaft. Alles geht zuhause seinen gewohnten Gang." Er senkte kurz den Kopf, plötzlich nachdenklich. „Ich vermisse meine Brüder. Obwohl ich schon oft fort war, ist es dieses Mal anders."

            „Du hättest nicht um meinetwillen mitkommen müssen." Aithiel schluckte schwer und versuchte, die Schuldgefühle, die sie die ganze Zeit über mit sich herumtrug, Luft zu machen. „Wenn Du Galadriel gesagt hättest, dass Du nicht mitgehen möchtest, hätte sie sicher nachgegeben. Ich nehme es Dir nicht übel, dass Du mir nicht gesagt hast, dass-."

Rumil winkte ab, ehe sie den Satz zuende bringen konnte.

            „Es hat nichts damit zu tun." Er lächelte jungenhaft und seine blauen Augen strahlten vor Schalk. „Du weißt, dass ich gerne in Deiner Nähe bin und Galadriels Bitte war eine Ehre für mich. So kam eines zum anderen. Und was Haldir angeht-." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Jeder von uns drei Brüdern lebt sein eigenes Leben und das schon sehr lange. Wir alle übernehmen die Verantwortung für das, was wir tun und auch wenn ich es nicht gutheißen kann, wie er sich verhalten hat, so gab mir das noch lange nicht das Recht, ihn zu bevormunden. Wenn ich Dich damit verletzt habe, tut es mir leid."

            „Ach, Rumil!", seufzte Aithiel. Dass er sich bei ihr entschuldigte, hätte sie nicht erwartet. Sie wollte ihn beruhigen, doch in diesem Moment erblickte sie die zwei Reiter, die sie gegen Mittag in Richtung Westen vorausgeschickt hatte. Die Männer kamen schnell heran und Aithiel musste nur in ihre Gesichter blicken, um zu erkennen, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste.

Die Pferde, denen der Schaum vor dem Mund stand, scheuten, als sie hart an der Spitze des kleinen Zuges gezügelt wurden. Aearnon, einer der beiden Krieger, verneigte sich kurz vor Aithiel, der wieder einmal auffiel, wie sehr sie doch im Ansehen der Männer durch ihre Entscheidungen gestiegen war – auch wenn der Auszug aus Lorien eher ihren Gefühlen als ihrem Verstand entsprungen war.

            „Massen von Orks im Westen", sagte Aearnon und wischte sich die winzigen Schweißtropfen ab, die sich unter der sengenden Sonne auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatten. „Keine normalen Orks. Eine neue Rasse, wie es aussieht. Großer und kräftiger – und wohl auch klüger. Wir wurden entdeckt und konnten nur mit knapper Mühe entkommen."

            „Was würdet Ihr vorschlagen?" Der Mann sah verwundert aus, doch dann schien er sich an die ungewohnte Verantwortung zu gewöhnen. „Ihr könnt die Situation besser einschätzen als sich!", setzte Aithiel hinzu. Anders als ihr Vater, der die Trupp straff geführt und sich selten hatte beraten, setzte sie auf das Wissen jedes einzelnen Orkreiters. Wie die Männer darauf reagieren würden, blieb abzuwarten.

            „Wir sollten uns auf jeden Fall weiter nach Osten schlagen, in Richtung des Weißen Gebirges. Es ist das Land Gondor, das den Elben freundlich gesinnt sind. Zudem gibt es genug Orte, an denen wir uns verbergen können."

            „Gut", nickte Aithiel. „So werden wir es machen. Gebt den Befehl an die Männer weiter!"

Die zwei Reiter folgten der Anweisung. Rumil wartete, bis sie außer Hörweite waren und erkundigte sich dann:

            „Ich hätte gedacht, dass Du der Gefahr ins Auge blicken würdest!"

            „Wir sind zwar eine schlagkräftige Gruppe, doch geisteskrank sind wir nicht!", gab sie zurück. „Wir müssen ein sicheres Lager finden, dann können wir einen Vorstoß in den Westen wagen. Für die meisten von uns ist es unbekanntes Gebiet und ich möchte kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen." Sie blickte über die Schulter zurück. „Es sind so viele gestorben, die ich von Kindesbeinen an kannte. Kaum zu glauben, dass die Männer, die ich von Kindesbeinen an kannte, nun nicht mehr hier sind. Mögen sie im Tode Ruhe finden."

Rumil nickte und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. Sie genoss sie kurze Berührung und lächelte ihn an, froh über seinen Beistand.

            „Sei nicht traurig", sagte er leise. „Es tut mir weh, Dich so zu sehen."

Sie wollte ihm versichern, dass es ihr gut ginge, doch sie konnte es nicht. Das Mitgefühl in Rumils Augen erinnerte sie nur noch mehr daran, welche Gefühle in ihrem Inneren tobten. Sie gab sich große Mühe, um es zu verbergen, doch es war ihr, als sei sie aus Stein, als reagiere sie nur noch, anstatt handeln zu können. Und Rumil hatte sie durchschaut.

***

Sie waren nach Südosten weitergeritten, hatten in mehreren Tagen einige Nebenarme das Anduin hinter sich gelassen. Mit der Zeit hatte sich die Landschaft verändert, die saftigen, sanften Hügel waren verschwunden. Nun erhoben sich zu allen Seiten Felsen, durchbrochen von kleinen Wäldchen. Wolken bedeckten den Horizont, aus denen sich schroffe Felsgrate in den Himmel reckten, die sich dann im Süden zum Weißen Gebirge auftürmten.

Aithiel schätzte, dass sie noch zwei Tage reiten mussten, um die Berge zu erreichen. Sie hatten einen Ort mit dem Namen Amon Hen hinter sich gelassen, einen Gipfel am Ufer des Sees Nen Hithoel. Er bildete die Grenze zwischen dem Land der Pferdemenschen und Gondor, jenem uralten Königreich, das nun dem Zerfall entgegenblickte. Lange hatte dieses Land keinen König mehr gekannt, war von habgierigen Statthaltern in den Ruin getrieben worden. Die großen Städte zerfielen und auch wenn Aithiel Bauten aus Stein nicht mochte, so empfand sie doch Mitgefühl für die Menschen.

Der Tag ging seinem Ende zu und sie schlugen ihr Lager im Schutz einiger großer Kiefern auf. Einige Späher, die Aithiel ausgeschickt hatte, kamen zurück und gaben Entwarnung. Die Orktrupps, die sie in der Zeit der Dämmerung gesichtet hatten, waren Richtung Westen gezogen. Nur aufgrund dieses Wissens wagten es die Männer, einige kleine Feuer zu entzünden. Wenig später durchbrach lediglich das Knacken des brennenden Holzes das Schweigen, das sich unter den rauschenden Gipfeln ausbreitete.

Aithiel hatte etwas abseits ihre Decke an einem großen Stein ausgebreitet und lehnte mit dem Rücken daran. Sie verzichtete auf ein Feuer, sondern starrte in die Dunkelheit. Es war eine schöne klare Nacht und ein Orkreiter nach dem anderen nutzte die Ruhe, um zu schlafen und Kräfte zu sammeln. Einige Stunden vergingen, in denen nicht geschah und Aithiel keine Ruhe finden konnte.

Sie dachte an die Zärtlichkeit, mit der Haldir ihr begegnet war, der unterschwelligen Ängstlichkeit, mit der er sie berührt hatte. Warum hatte sie nur nicht früher begriffen, was in ihm vorging? Dass er ihre Mutter getötet und sich dann nicht getraut hatte, es ihr zu sagen, war furchtbar. Aber sie ahnte, dass er es nicht getan hatte, weil sie ihm in irgendeiner Weise etwas bedeutet hatte und er sie nicht verlieren wollte. Doch mit ihr zu schlafen, ohne ihr die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben, war in ihren Augen unverzeihlich. Er hatte sich zur selben Zeit in ihren Körper und ihre Seele geschlichen wie ein Dieb.

Die Wachen wechselten und Rumil, der die erste Schicht übernommen hatte, kehrte zurück. Aithiel kam es nicht ungelegen, als er seine Satteltaschen aufhob und zu ihr ging. Schweigend entrollte er seine Decke und setzte sich neben sie. Aus einer der Taschen holte er einen Lederschlauch und hielt ihn ihr entgegen.

            „Was ist da drin?", erkundigt sie sich skeptisch. Rumil hob die Brauen und erinnert Aithiel schmerzlich einmal mehr an Haldir.

            „Ein leichter goldener Wein, um Dich ein wenig aufzuheitern."

            „Rumil", murmelte Aithiel leicht entnervt, griff aber dennoch nach der Flasche. Angenehm rann der Wein durch ihre Kehle und wärmte ihren Magen. Entspannt schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen. „Das ist nicht der beste Weg."

            „Ich bin auch nicht für meine guten Ideen bekannt", gab er grinsend zu und beugte sich dann vor. Aithiel fühlte seine Lippen angenehm warm auf den ihren und für einen Moment ließ sie ihn gewähren, doch dann zog sie sich zurück. Rumil sah aus, als sei er bei einem Spaziergang in Galadriels Garten ertappt worden. „Wie gesagt", sagte er zerknirscht. „Keine gute Idee. Entschuldige."

            „Ich hab Dich sehr gerne", gab sie zögerlich zu. Sie hatte den Kuss ohne Zweifel genossen, doch er hatte nicht mehr berührt als ihre Sinne. „Aber es ist nicht richtig. Nicht jetzt, nicht nachdem -."

            „Nachdem Du Dich in meinen Bruder verliebt hast?" Die Wahrheit ausgesprochen zu hören tat weh. Aithiel fuhr zusammen. „Das ist nichts was Du leugnen kannst, auch wenn ich glaube, dass Du es am liebsten tun würdest."

            „Bitte lass uns nicht über ihn sprechen, Rumil. Ich kann das nicht."

            „Irgendwann wirst Du es müssen. Je länger Du Schmerz und Wut mit Dir herumträgst, desto verbitterter wirst Du werden. Das kann ich nicht zulassen." Er streichelte kurz über ihre Wange. „Ohne mich jetzt noch einmal zu weit aus dem Fenster zu lehnen – Dein Lächeln sollte bewahrt werden. Ganz egal, was geschieht."

Aithiel fühlte, wie die Spannung, die in ihr aufgestiegen war, langsam wieder abflaute. Er sprach die Wahrheit und sie hatte nicht das Recht, darüber wütend zu werden. Im Gegenteil, das, was er ihr stets anbot, seine Freundschaft, seine Unterstützung und vielleicht sogar seine Liebe – dessen war sie sich nicht sicher, da sie ihn bereits zurückgewiesen hatte – sollte sie dankbar machen.

Aus einem Impuls heraus war sie es nun, die sich vorbeugte und Rumil küsste. Es war nur eine kleine Berührung, in die sie bewusst keinerlei Leidenschaft legte, doch sie spürte, wie sich sein schlanker Körper anspannte. Dann legte sie den Kopf an seine Schultern, um ihre Wärme mit ihm zu teilen und seine zu empfangen. Nahe beieinander und doch meilenweit entfernt.

            „Ich respektiere Dich, Rumil", flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur er sie hören konnte. „Und deswegen kann ich nicht so tun, als würde ich für Haldir nichts empfinden, auch wenn ich damit zugebe, wie naiv ich gewesen bin. All die Zeichen, die sich mir boten, habe ich nicht gesehen, so sehr habe ich mich von meinem Herzen leiten lassen. Solch einen Fehler werde ich für die nächste Zeit nicht wiederholen."

Als Antwort zog er sie noch ein wenig näher an sich heran und sie fühlte, wie sich eine Hand in ihr Haar verirrte und sanft begann, ihren Kopf zu kraulen. Ein wenig traurig genoss sie die unverdiente Zärtlichkeit und blickte hinauf in den Nachthimmel.

            „Wie hat es dieser Schurke eigentlich geschafft, dass Du so an ihm hängst?", grummelte Rumil nach einer längeren Zeit und Aithiel wusste, ohne ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, dass er wieder lächelte. „Ich bin schöner als er, kann besser reiten und singen, überhaupt-."

            „Wenn ich das wissen würde, dann würde ich mir sicher jemanden suchen, der in allen Dingen besser ist als er", gab sie schnippisch zurück und erkannte erstaunt, dass sie zumindest schon wieder einen kleinen Scherz auf Haldirs Kosten machen konnte. Das minderte ihre Wut, betrogen worden zu sein, ein wenig.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm verzeihen konnte. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass sie ihn immer noch genug liebte, um es versuchen zu wollen.

***

Am nächsten Morgen sprachen sie nicht mehr über die Unterhaltung der Nacht und bereiteten sich auf den Aufbruch vor. Sorgfältig streuten die Männer Erde über die Feuerstellen und  verteilten einige Grassoden über den verbrannten Boden, um Verfolgern keine Spur zu hinterlassen.

Rumil bestieg soeben sein Pferd, als der Schrei eines Rauvogels die morgendliche Stille zerriss. Alarmiert griffen die Männer zu den Waffen, da sie ein geheimes Signal zu einem Angriff befürchteten, doch auf Aithiels Zeichen hin beruhigten sie sich wieder.

Wenig später landete der weiße Falke flatternd auf Rumils Handschuh.

            „Seltsam", sagte der Elb und nestelte aus der kleinen Lederrolle, die der Vogel am Fuß trug, ein zusammengefaltetes Pergament. Sanft setzte er das Tier auf seiner Schulter ab und las dann das Papier.

Aithiel sah, dass er sehr blass wurde und trat zu ihm.

            „Was ist los?", fragte sie alarmiert, als Rumil das Blatt sinken ließ. Auch die anderen Orkreiter kamen mit fragenden Gesichtern näher.

            „Haldir ist mit den Galadhrim ausgezogen, kurz nachdem wir Lorien verlassen haben. Die Menschen sind in Bedrängnis geraten und werden sich laut Galadriel in ihre letzte Festung zurückziehen, einer Feste mit dem Namen Helms Klamm. Dorthin wird Haldir gehen, um gegen die Orks zu kämpfen."

Aithiels Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als sie erkannte, wohin die großen Gruppen von Orks gezogen waren, die die Späher in den letzten Tagen gesehen hatten.

            „Helms Klamm? Wie weit ist das entfernt?"

            „Wenn wir sofort aufbrechen und ohne Pause reiten, dürften wir in vier Tagen dort sein." Es war Rumil anzusehen, dass er nicht glaubte, dass sie es rechtzeitig schaffen würden. Aithiel stand ebenfalls wie erstarrt, doch sie zwang sich, sich zu den Männern umzudrehen.

            „Wir reiten sofort los!", bestimmte sie laut und ohne noch weiter nachzudenken. Die Vorstellung, dass Haldir in Gefahr sein könnte, machte ihr Angst. Ihre Stute scheute leicht, als Aithiel in den Sattel sprang, doch sie wurde mit fester Hand auf den Weg gebracht. Die Männer folgten dem Befehl ohne zu zögern und auch Rumil hatte seine Sorge zumindest für den Moment abgelegt. Er schloss zu ihr auf, als Aithiel an ihm vorbei in Richtung Westen sprengte.

Dicht über die Köpfe der Pferde gebeugt, preschten sie über die Ebene. Die Hufe prasselten wie Donner auf die ausgedörrte Ebene hinab, die nach Regen zu lechzen schien. Doch am Himmel stand weiterhin die unnachgiebige Sonne, die im Laufe des Tages immer drohender brannte.

Am Abend legten sie eine kurze Pause ein, um die Pferde zu tränken und ihnen eine kleine Pause zu gewähren, doch danach scheuchte Aithiel die Männer unnachgiebig wieder auf die Pferde. So war es gewesen, als ihr Vater noch lebte, eine wilde Jagd ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Dem vertrauten, wilden Rausch des Rittes konnte sich Aithiel nicht entziehen, auch wenn sie dieses Mal mehr Angst empfand als jemals zuvor.

In der Nacht sahen sie vereinzelte Gruppen vor Orks in ihrer Nähe, doch die waren zu langsam, um die Reiter einzuholen. Ein Horn dröhnte, doch in den Minuten und Stunden danach geschah gar nichts. Rumil starrte verbissen in die Nacht, ihm schien die Nähe des Feindes nicht zu behagen. Doch die Sorge um seinen Bruder trieb auch ihn immer weiter.

In den kommenden Tagen sahen sie immer mehr kleine und größere Gruppen von Orks, aber keine von ihnen stark genug, um  den Reitern gefährlich zuwerden. Die Hauptgefahr schien von Westen auszugehen und so hoffte Aithiel, dass sie unbehelligt so nahe wie möglich an Helms Klamm herangelangen konnten.

Es war am Morgen des vierten Tages, als sich die ersten Wolken über den blauen Himmel schoben und ein scharfer Wind vom Gebirge herunterwehte, dem sie sich nun bis auf wenige hundert Fuß genähert hatten. Rumil spähte hinauf und rief Aithiel zu:

            „Kein gutes Zeichen."

Sie musste ihm zustimmen. Ork waren Wesen der Dunkelheit und wenn die Sonne erst einmal völlig unter den grauen Wolken verschwunden sein war, dann würden sie in Kampfstimmung geraten.

Im Lauf des Tages wurde es immer deutlicher, dass am Abend ein Unwetter über das Gebirge hereinbrechen würde. Die Gipfel lagen in trübem Dunst verborgen und eine unangenehme Feuchtigkeit setzte sich in der Kleidung der Elben fest. Aithiel wusste, wie erschöpft ihre Männer und vor allem die Pferde sein mussten, doch sie gab erst den Befehl zum Halten, als beim Anbruch der Dämmerung einer ihrer Späher zurückkam und meldete, dass es kein Durchkommen ohne Kampf mehr geben würde.

Sie ließ den Blick über die Berge schweifen und entdeckte einen kleinen Pfad, der von der Ebene fortführte und auf den die Orks nicht folgen würden. Sie gab ihrer erschöpft zitternden Stute vorsichtig die Sporen und trieb sie hinauf. Einer nach dem andere folgten ihr vorsichtig die Männer. Als Aithiel vorsichtig um eine Felsnase herumritt, die ihr die Sicht auf die Ebene verborgen hatte, wagte sie es kaum, ihren Augen zu trauen.

Eingebettet in den Felsen, lag etwa anderthalb Meilen entfernt eine trutzige Festung, umgeben von einer hohen Ringmauer. Ein Bauwerk der Menschen, hässlich und dennoch stark. Überall waren Orks, die sich inzwischen zu riesigen Heeren gesammelt hatten und auf die Mauer zurückten. Trommeln und Hörner erklangen und Schreie stiegen in den tiefhängenden Himmel, der inzwischen pechschwarz geworden war. Es mussten Tausende sein, wenn nicht Zehntausende und sie alle kannten nur das eine Ziel.

Rumil führte sein Pferd neben Aithiel und folgte ihrem Blick, ebenso fassungslos wie sie. Doch dann glitt plötzlich ein schmerzliches Lächeln über sein Gesicht, als der helle Klang eines Horns ertönte.

            „Das ist Haldirs Horn", sagte er leise. „Kein anderer würde es wagen, es zu blasen. Es geht ihm gut."

Aithiel kniff die Augen zusammen und beobachtete dann, wie die Wimpel Loriens im Nordwesten auftauchten und sich auf die Festung zu bewegten. Ein langer Zug silbern gerüsteter Gestalten wurde kurz darauf  vom Tor der Festung verschluckt, in endgültiger Art und Weise, die sie erschauern ließ. Sie meinte, Haldirs silbern schimmerndes Haar in der Dunkelheit gesehen zu haben, doch das war sicherlich Produkt ihrer Phantasie gewesen.

            „Rumil", sagte sie leise. „Ich habe Angst um ihn."

            „Ich weiß." Er legte die Hand fest um den Griff seines Dolches, wütend und hilflos zur selben Zeit. Dann senkte er den Blick und seine Lippen begannen sich zu bewegen, ohne dass ein Laut hervortrat. Ihn derart verzweifelt zu sehen, nahm Aithiel jede Art von Hoffnung.

Mit geballten Fäusten starrte sie hinüber zur Burg, getrennt von Haldir durch ein undurchdringliches Meer schwarzer, stinkender Körper. Sie spürte, wie ihre Fingernägel kleine Wunden in ihre Handflächen rissen, doch der Schmerz war leichter zu ertragen als ihre Machtlosigkeit.

Und dann, irgendwann, als sie dachte, der Himmel könne nicht mehr dunkler werden, begann es zu regnen.


	14. Kapitel 13 Helms Klamm

Kapitel 13

Helms Klamm

Haldir stand mit den anderen Galadhrim auf dem Ringwall und blickte hinab. Unter ihm, in der heranschleichenden Dunkelheit, sah er so weit er auch blicken konnte nur Orks, besser gesagt Uruk-Hai, wie Aragorn sie nannte. Der Waldläufer hatte bereits gegen sie gekämpft und auch wenn er versucht hatte, die Erlebnisse zu beschönigen, konnte es keinen Zweifel daran geben, dass dies eine neue Art von Gegner war, furchteinflößender und gefährlicher.

Aragorn lief unruhig auf dem Wall auf und ab, die Hand fest um den Knauf seines Schwertes gelegt. Die Krieger der Menschen folgten ihm mit ihren Blicken und es war ihnen anzumerken, wie viel Hoffnung sie in diesen Mann setzten. König Theoden hatte dem Dunedain das Kommando auf der Mauer übergeben und auch Haldir sah kein Problem darin, sich der Autorität des anderen Mannes unterzuordnen. Die Gerüchte, die besagten, dass Aragorn der Erbe des Throns Gondors war, hatten sich bewahrheitet und nun diente er einem Edelmann unter den Menschen in einer Burg der Menschen. Das war nur legitim.

Ein Geräusch ließ Haldir aufhorchen, ein metallisches Klingen, das er zunächst nicht einzuordnen wusste. Dann erkannte er, was geschah. Der Himmel, der sich über der Hornburg zusammenballte wie eine zum Niederstürzen bereite Faust, öffnete seine Schleusen und schleuderte den Regen auf die Rüstungen der Männer und Knaben, die sich versammelt hatten, um ihre Freiheit zu verteidigen.

Es trat eine gespenstische Stille ein, die nur von dem Grollen der anrückenden Orks durchbrochen wurde. Der Regen prasselte immer stärker, rann Haldir durch die Haare und über das Gesicht. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und versucht, seine innere Ruhe wiederzufinden.

Doch es misslang, denn als er wenig später neben sich blickte, und die Männer beobachtete, wie sie mit unbewegten Gesichtern auf den im Fackelschein vor Nässe glänzenden Steinen standen, dann sah er nicht die vertrauten Gestalten seiner Brüder, die ihm sein Zweifel hätten nehmen können. Rumil und Orophin waren weit fort und er allein unter Fremden.

Er dachte auch an Aithiel, die er in diesem Moment nur zu gerne an seiner Seite gehabt hätte. Aös Kriegerinund al die Frau, die es verstanden hatte, wieder wahrhaft empfinden zu können. Niemand hatte ihm je so vor Augen geführt, wie wertvoll starke Gefühle und Leidenschaft waren und wie unbedeutend dafür die stoischer Ruhe, deren sich die Elben immer so rühmten. Neben der nagenden Ungewissheit, was in den nächsten Stunden geschehen könnte, wurde er allein von dem Wunsch bewegt, sich bei ihr entschuldigen zu können und ihr zu gestehen, was er für sie empfand. Vielleicht hatte er nicht mehr die Möglichkeit dazu, aber er wusste, dass er alles in der Welt geben würde, um ihr noch einmal ins Gesicht gehen zu können.

In der Nacht, nachdem ihm Galadriel ihn vor die Möglichkeit gestellt hatte, nach Helms Klamm zu gehen, hatte er geträumt, eine Folge wirrer, blutiger Bilder, die alles dasselbe ankündigten. Er sah dann die wie in Zeitlupe fallenden Körper seiner Männer, ihre toten Augen, noch überrascht von der Hässlichkeit des Todes. Eigentlich macht er sich wenig aus Prophetie, die nicht von der Herrin des Waldes stammte, doch er ahnte tief ihn sich, dass dieser Traum kein Zufall gewesen war. Er wies ihm die Richtung und Haldir wagte kaum darüber nachzudenken, wohin ihn der Weg führen würde.

Seine Füße schienen sich aus eigenem Antrieb heraus zu bewegen, als er von seinen düsteren Gedanken absah und zu Legolas trat, der in ein leises Gespräch mit Aragorn vertieft war. Auch auf seinem Gesicht war Anspannung zu sehen, die sich jedoch in eine höfliche Maske verwandelte, als er zu Haldir sah. Die himmelblauen Augen des Elben verengten sich kurz, dann erkundigte er sich:

            „Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

            „Ich möchte mit Euch reden", bat Haldir mit einem Blick auf die Orks. Die Menge kochte, auch wenn sie sich noch immer fast geräuschlos heranschob. Die Männer in der Burg hatten nur noch wenig Zeit und Haldir hatte viel zu sagen. „Es geht um Aithiel."

Legolas und Aragorn tauschten einen kurzen Blick, dann trat der Prinz von Düsterwald zu Haldir und gemeinsam zogen sie sich hinter die Reihen der Bogenschützen in relative Ungestörtheit zurück. Haldir warf einen Blick in den Innenhof, in dem Schwertkämpfer bereitstanden und die letzten Waffen ausgegeben wurden.

            „Sagt, was Euch bedrückt", bat Legolas und sein Tonfall war plötzlich versöhnlich. Haldir blickte ihn verwundert an, die Drohung des anderen Elben von vor wenigen Wochen in den Ohren. Legolas bemerkte seine Verwirrung und lächelte kurz. „Es ist wohl nicht der Zeitpunkt, Euch etwas nachzutragen, denn wir werden Seite an Seite kämpfen." Er streckte die Hand aus und Haldir schlug dankbar ein. Nun kamen ihm die Worte deutlich leichter von den Lippen.

            „Falls ich diesen Kampf nicht überleben sollte, dann sagte Aithiel bitte, wie Leid mir alles tut."

            „Das könnt Ihr ihr selbst sagen", wehrte Legolas unbehaglich ab, doch er klang nicht überzeugt, im Gegenteil, seine Stimme schwankte ein wenig.

            „Ich meine es ernst", beharrte Haldir und ergriff Legolas am Arm, um die Dringlichkeit seiner Bitte zu unterstützen. „            Ich habe viele Fehler in meinem Leben gemacht und der Größte unter ihnen war wohl, Aithiel hintergangen zu haben."

            „Das ist es, was ich Ihr sagen soll?", hakte Legolas nach. „Dass es Euch leid tut? Nur das?" Sein wissender Blick  machte Haldir nervös. Er öffnete und schloss den Mund wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen.

In diesem Moment brandeten die Schreie der Orks wie eine große Welle gegen den Wall. Trommeln ertönten, das Metall von Schwertern traf auf das der Schilde, Wut wurde in die Nacht hinausgebrüllt. Selbst der Regen schien in diesem Moment eine Pause zu machen und atemlos zu lauschen. 

Haldir nickte Legolas und glitt an dem Zwerg vorbei, der mit Aragorn und dem Prinzen gereist war und der mit grimmigem Gesicht versuchte, über die Brüstung zu blicken. Er kehrte in die Reihen seiner Leute zurück, maß jedem von ihnen mit einem langen Blick. Niemand würde sich den Männern Loriens entgegenstellte. Er nickt Menond zu, der neben ihm stand und ergriff den ersten Pfeil in seinem Köcher.

***

Der Ringwall barst mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Dröhnen und die Druckwelle schleuderte Haldir gegen die Brüstung des Walls. Für einen Moment benommen, starrte er an einem Speer vorbei, der von außen über die Mauer geflogen kam. Riesige Gesteinbrocken flogen durch die Luft und erschlugen Menschen, Elben wie Orks gleichermaßen. Pulvriger Staub waberte durch die feuchte Luft und Schreie des Schmerzes gellten. Haldir sah einen Mann auf der zerstörten Treppe, dem von einem Brocken die Beine abgerissen wurden und der in einer Blutlache zusammensackte.

Unten schäumte das Wasser des Klammbaches durch die Lücke, die das Sprengfeuer Sarumans gerissen hatte, doch seiner Wucht stellte sich eine Masse von Orks entgegen, die brüllend durch den Durchlass strömten. Aragorns Gestalt lag in einiger Entfernung am Boden und er regt sich nicht mehr. Im selben Moment, als Haldir ihn sah, stürmte schon der Zwerg an ihm vorbei und sprang mit todesverachtendem Mut hinunter, um den Gefallenen zu retten.

            „Verteidigt die Lücke!", brüllte Haldir und schickte Menond mit einer knappen Geste mit den meisten seiner Männer die Treppen hinunter. Er selbst blieb auf der Mauer stehen und  blickte, das Schwert in den Händen, grimmig dem Gegner entgegen. Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie seine Männer eine Linie bildeten und ruhig auf die Angreifer warteten. Ihre Gesichter waren von Blut und Schlamm besudelt, doch noch immer konnte man ihren Stolz erkennen.

Auch Legolas spurte an ihm vorbei, seinen Bogen in der Hand. Haldir hatte nicht die Möglichkeit zu sehen, was geschah, als der blonde Elb auf der Treppe verschwand, um seine zwergischen Gefährten zu folgen. Denn nun eröffneten die Orks auch vom Inneren des Walls das Feuer auf den Wehrgang und um Haldir herum starben röchelnd zwei seiner Leute, von Pfeilen durchbohrt. Die ersten geifernden Uruk-Hais strömten bereits über die Treppe und Haldir rannte ihnen entgegen, um im Gemenge des Kampfes lebendige Schilde gegen die Bogenschützen zu haben.

Die ersten Orks ließen sich von seinem Angriff überraschen und er zerschlug ihre Körper, ohne selbst einmal in die Nähe einer Schwertspitze zu kommen. Doch dann musste er wohl oder übel einige Schritte zurückweichen und dann hörte er sie auch schon hinter sich. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter zeigte, dass drei Galadhrim ihm den Rücken freihielten, doch auch sie waren nun in starker Bedrängnis, einer bereits derart verletzt, dass er nur noch einen Arm zum Führen seiner Waffe heben konnte.

Haldir konzentrierte sich lediglich auf die Bewegungen um ihn herum. Kein Laut der Außenwelt drang zu ihm durch, und während er in einer träumerischen Sicherheit einen Ork nach dem anderen tötete, emotionslos ihre Blut und ihr bloßes Fleisch betrachtete, zog er ein blutige Schneise durch die schwarzen Körper.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange es auf diese Weise gekämpft hatte, ob nun Minuten oder Stunden, alles, was er wusste, war, dass er erschöpft war. Entsetzen machte sich in ihm breit ob dieser ungewohnten Schwäche und er verdoppelte sein Bemühen, schnell und effizient zu töten, obwohl jeder Schlag, den er gegen einen Panzer oder Kettenhemd führt, seine Arme erzittern ließ.

War dies selbst das Ende der elbischen Kraft? Seine Männer hinter ihm waren in den wenigen Momente, in denen er nicht zu ihnen geblickt hatte einer nach dem anderen gefallen und er stand fast allein in einer Gruppe von Feinden, die alle nur ein Ziel kannte. Zweifel schlich sich in sein Herz und der Gedanke kam ihm, dass er zu arrogant gewesen war, um diese Möglichkeit vorherzusehen. Sein Herz sank, als er Aragorns Stimme durch den Kampflärm brüllen hört. Obwohl er sich freute dass der Waldläufer am Leben war, klang de Sinn seiner Worte in Haldirs Kopf wie eine Todesurteil.

            „Rückzug! Zur Hornburg!"

Haldir blinzelte, als ein Regentropfen – oder war es Schweiß? -  brennend in seine Augen floss. In einiger Entfernung sah er noch einige Galadhrim, die sich in starker Bedrängnis befanden. Er sah, dass sie den Befehl gehört hatten, jedoch noch zögerten.

            „Rückzug!", brüllt nun auch Haldir und bemerkte seine toten Krieger zu seinen Füßen. Dies war das Ende der elbischen Stärke und er verspürte nur noch den Wunsch, seine restlichen lebenden Männer zu retten und sie von diesem Alptraum zu befreien. Er wies bestimmt auf die Feste und drehte sich dann um, als er hinter sich Stampfen hört.

Das Schwert traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet in die Seite und drang auch durch die Armschiene, die ihn hätte schützen solle. Verdutzt über den plötzlichen Schmerz und herausgerissen aus seiner Bewegungsabfolge, starrte er verdutzt auf das Blut an seinem Handgelenk und spürte dann plötzlich auch, wie es warm aus der Bauchwunde herausrann. Der Schmerz, der sich in diesem Moment in sein Bewusstsein empor kämpfte, ließ ihn nach Luft ringen.

Die unsinnigsten Dinge schossen ihm durch den Kopf, das Gesicht von Galadriel, die stets alles gewusst und wohl auch geahnt hatte, dass ihm dies geschehen würde, die Geburt seiner Brüder und den Schmerz, sie vielleicht für immer verloren zu haben. Aithiel und ihre Narben. Und über allem die namenlose Verblüffung, die langsam in Entsetzen umschlug, als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hört.

Der Schlag in seinen Rücken kam ihm harmlos vor, doch sein Körper reagierte und Haldir rang erneut überrascht nach Atem, als er spürte, wie das Metall langsam wieder aus seinem Körper gezogen wurde, eine Bewegung, die sicherlich blitzschnell war und die er doch in jeder kleinsten Einzelheit spürte. Sein Schwert fiel ihm aus der Hand. Ein letztes Mal versuchte er danach zu greifen, doch seine Hand irrte ins Leere, als er endgültig zusammensackte.

Vor seinen Augen begann sich alles zu verschleiern und er spürte, wie ihm wieder kalter Regen auf das Gesicht fiel. Es würde besser werden, sagte er sich, er musste nur aufstehen und weiterkämpfen. Sie durften nicht verlieren.

Blut gurgelte in seinen Lungen und er hustete. metallsicher Geschmack erfüllte seinen Mund und er hustete erneut. Dann war jemand hinter ihm, er wurde an einen harten Kriegerkörper gezogen, der ihn auffing, Haldir sah Aragorns Gesicht über sich und folgte dessen entsetzen Blick, bemerkte seinen eigenen verfetzten Körper, sah auch die mit im Tode erstarrten Gliedern daliegenden Leichen seiner Männer

Und da begriff er. Er starb. All seine Hoffnung erloschen in diesem Moment und er sah wieder zu Aragorn, versuchte noch etwas zu sagen, doch sein Gesicht wurde starr und Kälte kroch durch seine Glieder.

***

Plötzlich war der Schmerz fort und obwohl Haldir nichts erkennen konnte aufgrund der Dunkelheit, die um ihn herrschte, erhob er sich. Seine Glieder waren vom Gewicht der Rüstung befreit worden und merkwürdig leicht. Seine Hände ertasteten seine gewohnte Tunika, die er auf seinen Rundgängen in Lorien zu tragen pflegte. Die Haut darunter war nicht verletzt, er fühlte nur sich selbst, auch wenn es ihm vorkam, als strahle er keinerlei Wärme mehr aus.

Wahrscheinlich war die Schlacht vorüber und man hatte ihn zur Genesung in einen dunklen Raum gebracht. Wie viele Tage wohl verstrichen waren, vermochte er nicht einzuschätzen, aber da er sich glücklich und lebendig fühlte, vermutete er, dass mehr als eine Woche vergangen sein musste.

Er hätte tot sein sollen, dessen war er sich sicher. Die Stöße der Orks waren zu gut platziert gewesen, um ihn nicht tödlich verletzt zu haben. Doch er war an jenem seltsamen Ort, in der tröstlichen Dunkelheit.

Zögernd tat er ein paar Schritte und fühlte, dass es kein Steinboden war, auf dem er stand Kein Möbelstück schob sich ihm in den Weg und ihm fiel auf, dass er auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, einfach so, ohne dass dort eine Lagerstatt gewesen wäre.

Ein Licht glomm auf in der Schwärze und Haldir sah, wie weit es von ihm entfernt war. Zwischen ihnen schien sich eine einzige, große Leere zu befinden, deren Ausmaße er begriff, als das Licht näherschwebte. Je weiter sich der klare, goldene Schein näherte, desto klarer konnte er erkennen, dass es eine Kerze war, die von einer Person getragen wurde.

Die Schemen gaben nach und nach eine Frauengestalt in einem weißen Kleid frei. Ihre Bewegungen waren fließend und von leichter Anmut, so als setze sie ihre Füße nicht auf den Boden, sondern schwebe darüber.

Dunkles Haar umrahmte ein milchweißes Gesicht, in dem ihm zwei Augen wie glimmende Kohle entgegenblickten. Sie lächelte sanft und fragend und ihr Blick glitt über ihn, so prüfend, dass er es fast als Berührung empfand.

Die Erkenntnis übermannte ihn und er brach in die Knie, getroffen von der Gewissheit. Er kannte diese Frau. Das letzte Mal hatte er in einer Nacht von dreihundert Jahren in dieses Antlitz geblickt, das damals kalt und tot gewesen war. Ihren schmalen, von Verletzungen übersäten Körper hatte er mit einem unachtsamen Pfeil durchbohrt. Der Kreis schloss sich.

Aithiela Mutter reichte ihm die Hand und er erhob sich. Ihre Hand in seiner war so kalt wie seine eigene Haut.

            „So lerne ich Euch also kennen, Haldir aus Lorien."

            „Ich bin wirklich tot, nicht wahr?", würgte er hervor. Sie nickte leicht.

            „Ja, Euer Körper liegt auf den kalten Steinen in Helms Klamm, ihr habt soeben Euer Leben ausgehaucht." Ihr Blick wurde aufmunternd. „Von nun an werdet Ihr keine Schmerzen spüren bis zu jenem Augenblick, in dem Ihr Mandos Hallen wieder verlasst. Dann beginnt ein neues Leben für Euch bei all den Lieben, die Ihr bisher verloren habt."

Haldir schluckte. Er würde seine Eltern wiedersehen, seine alten Kampfgefährten, sogar seinem Meister, dem er seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Bogen zu verdanken hatte. Doch was war mit seinen Brüdern und Aithiel?

            „Wisst Ihr, welche Elben sich noch in Mittelerde befinden oder kennt Ihr nur die Toten an diesem Ort?"

Die Elbin erriet seine Hintergedanken ohne Mühe.

            „Der Moment, an dem Ihr mit den Seelen Eurer Brüder und meiner Tochter erneut zusammentreffen werdet, ist sehr weit entfernt. Und ich muss Euch sagen, dass Ihr ihnen möglicherweise niemals wieder begegnet. Denn nicht alle, die die Hallen verlassen, erkennen sich in Valinor wieder."

            „Ihr scheint Euch sehr gut auszukennen", sagte er und die Elbin neigte den Kopf. Sie hatte viel von ihrer Tochter, fiel Haldir auf und nun breitete sich ein sengender Schmerz in seine Inneren aus, hervorrufen von seiner Sehnsucht nach Aithiel und dem Willen, all sein Fehler bereinigen zu können. „Ich bedauere sehr, Euch hierher geschickt zu haben, mehr noch, es hat mein Leben ebenso zerstört wie Eures. - Trotz meiner unverzeihlichen Tat habe ich eine Bitte an Euch. Sagt mir, ob es ein Möglichkeit gibt, dass ich noch einmal in mein altes Leben zurückzukehre."

            „Also gibt es Dinge, die Ihr noch klären müsst?", erkundigte sie sich, doch sie wirkte nicht überrascht. „Ich dachte es schon, denn man sagte mir, dass Ihr die Dinge stets zu Ende bringen würdet." Nachdenklich hob sie die Hand und legte sie an seine Wange, so als könne sie durch den Kontakt ergründen, was in ihm vorging. „Mein Auftrag lautet jedoch, Euch unverzüglich in die Hallen zu führen und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann. Es sei denn, Ihr wollt Eure Seele verlieren."

            „Dann kann ich meine Seele opfern, um zurückzukehren? Sagt es mir bitte!", flehte er und die braunen Augen seines Gegenüber wurden unendlich tief traurig. „Ist es möglich?"

Er durfte auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass die Dinge, die zwischen ihm und seinen Brüdern und vor allem ihm und Aithiel standen, niemals beiseite geräumt werden würden. Dafür war er bereit, alles zu geben. Sein Tod durfte nicht die Grenze sein.

            „Ja, es ist möglich. Ihr könnt ins Leben zurückkehren, aber dieses wird niemals wieder so sein wie es einmal war. Und wenn dann Eure Zeit unwiederbringlich endet, wird Eure Seele nicht in Mandos Hallen wandern und von dort wiedergeboren werden, sondern im Nichts verschwinden."

            „Dann lasst es so geschehen", sagte Haldir fest und richtete sich auf. „Ich will es so. Was soll ich mit einer Ewigkeit voller Schuld, die eine quälende Last auf meine Schulter legt?"

            „Überlegt gut, was Ihr wollt", bat Aithiels Mutter eindringlich. „Ich mache Euch keinen Vorwurf, auch wenn ich gerne meine Tochter hätte aufwachsen sehen. Begrabt die Sache. Auch Aithiel wird Euch irgendwann einmal verzeihen."

            „Es ist nichts dasselbe, wenn ich es Ihr nicht sagen kann!", beharrte er. „Ich muss die Wunde, die ich ihr gleich in doppelter Weise zugefügt hab, heilen, solange sie am Leben ist. Sie darf nicht länger darunter leiden."

            „Ihr müsst sie sehr lieben." Aithiel Mutter wandte dem Blick von ihrmab. „Das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

            „Aber es ist so."

Da blies sie die Kerze aus.

*****************************************************************

So, wie es aussieht, ist das das letzte Kapitel vor den zwei Wochen Ferien, die ich mir gönne! Macht es gut und bleibt mir treu! Demetra


	15. Kapitel 14 Die letzte Frage

So, doch noch ein Kapitel vor der Fahrt – das musste noch raus! An dieser Stelle noch einmal einen Dank an meine Reviewer und auch meine stillen Leser, die sich hin und wieder doch zu Wort melden – danke, Silvia!

Kapitel 14

Die letzte Frage

Aithiel strich unwirsch eine nasse Strähne auf der Stirn, die Augen fest auf das Kampfgeschehen gerichtet. Ihr Herz schlug immer noch schnell bei der Erinnerung an den berstenden Ringwall. Noch nie hatte sie dergleichen gesehen und beim Anblick der wirbelnden Steinquader begriffen, dass sich das Schicksal in diesem Moment wendete.

Die Nacht war fast zu Ende und wie ein einziger Rausch an Aithiel vorübergezogen, in einem Chaos aus Sorge und Entsetzen. Die Orks hatten den Wall genommen und bedrängten nun das Innere der Burg. Sie schluckte. Sie ganze Zeit über hatte sie sich geweigert, den Befehl zu erteilen, doch jetzt ,als es schien, als wäre jeder Kämpfer auf Seiten der Menschen von Bedeutung, konnte sie nicht mehr anders.

Die Unruhe ihrer Männer hatte sich bis zum Äußersten gesteigert und sie alle schienen fast erleichtert, als Aithiel sich aufrichtete und ihr Pferd am Zügel ergriff.

            „Wir gehen über die linke Flanke hinein."

Rumil, der die ganz Zeit neben ihr gestanden und geschwiegen hatte, sah sie zweifelnd an. „Bist Du sicher? Es wird unser sicherer Tod sein."

            „Nein!", gab sie zurück und setzte sich dann in Bewegung, um vorsichtig das Pferd auf eine breitere Stelle des Pfades zu führen, an der sie aufsteigen konnte. „Wir können überleben, wenn wir extrem vorsichtig sind. Die Orks werden einen Angriff von hinten zunächst kaum bemerken und zu spät reagieren. Wenn wir es durch den Wall schaffen, haben wir die Bogenschützen der Menschen im Rücken. Das wäre unsere Rettung."

Sie sprang in den Sattel und trabte zur Ebene hinab. Die Männer reihten sich ein und als sie wieder am Erdboden waren, der weich und rutschig war wegen des Regens, setzen sie zum Galopp an.

Der Niederschlag hatte aufgehört, doch noch waberte Nässe in der Luft, die Aithiel ins Gesicht traf und sie aus der Erschöpfung empor riss, die sie zu übermannen drohte. So kannte sie sich gar nicht. Doch die Schlacht zu beobachten und erkennen zu müssen, wie ein elbsicher Krieger nach dem anderen vom äußeren Wall fiel, hatte sie angestrengt, als sei sie selbst Teil der Schlacht gewesen.

So ritten sie der schwarzen Masse von Orkk entgegen, die in jedem Moment größer und realer erschienen. Aithiel ärgerte sich, sich am vergangenen Abend der Burg nicht weiter genährt zu haben, denn jeder Augenblick ihres wilden Ritts dehnte sich für sie zu Stunden. Ihre ganzen Gedanken waren bei Haldir, der nicht mehr weit von ihr entfernt war.

Ihre Stute spürte die Aufregung um sie herum, und riss hin und wieder hektisch an den Zügeln. Aithiel verkrallte ihre Hand in das Leder und griff mit der anderen nach ihrer Kriegslanze, die am Sattel hing. Rumil war dicht hinter ihr, während einige Männer zusammen mit ihr und den gesenkten Lanzen einen Keil bildeten, der die Reihen von Orks  von hinten durchbrechen würde.

Endlich waren sie so nahe, dass Aithiel den widerwärtigen Geruch des Todes wahrnehmen konnte. Schmutz, Blut und andere Körpersäfte waren auf dem Boden vergossen worden und mischten sich mit dem Regen, der sie eines Tages forttragen würde.

            „Komm schon." Sie legte sich im Sattel nach vorm und raunte ihrer Stute in Ohr. „Sei tapfer."

Der Moment war gekommen. Aithiel ließ die Zügel fahren, um der Stute ihren eigenen Gang zu lassen und riss mit der freien Hand ihr Schwert heraus. Nur vom Druck ihrer Beine gehalten, stieß sie den Kriegsruf der Orkreiter an, der in diesem Moment auch aus den Kehlen der Männer erklang

Der Zusammenstoß ihre Lanzenspitze mit dem ersten gerüsteten Körper schickte einen harten Ruck durch Aithiels Körper. Blitzschnell zog sie die Waffe aus dem Fleisch zurück und schwang sie zum nächsten Ork, der damit seinen Kopf verlor. Der Aufprall auf die Rücken der Orks hatte das Tempo der Reiter für einen Moment schier eingefroren. Doch dann, als sie die hintersten Reihen durchbrochen hatten, wurden sie wieder schneller. Die meisten Orks merken gar nicht, dass Reiter hinter ihnen waren oder erst dann, wenn sie unter ihren Waffen zur Seite geschleudert wurden.

Aithiel verteilte wuchtige Schläge nach allen Seiten und wurde von einer Schwertspitze am Bein getroffen. Wütend schlitzte sie den Ork auf und ihr Blut mischte sich mit dem Saft seiner aufplatzenden Gedärme.

Ihr Blick glitt über das Schlachtfeld zur rechten Flanke, die sie durch eine riesige Felsgruppe nicht ganz einsehen konnte. Für einen Moment war sie sich sicher gewesen, ein silbernes Blitzen gesehen zu haben, doch als sie zum zweiten Mal hinsah glaubte se, sie habe sich getäuscht. Kritisch bemerkte sie, dass sie erst die Hälft des Weges zum Ringwall geschafft hatten und trieb ihre Stute an, sich schneller zu bewegen. Das Tier schien den sicheren Ort zu wittern und drängte sich trotz der scharfen Klingen, die vor seiner Nase geschwungen wurden, rigoros durch die Reihen. Mehrere Orkreiter waren verwundet, aber keiner von ihnen fiel aus der Formation zurück. Aithiel beobachtete es mit Stolz.

Und dann war das Leuchten wieder da, dieses Mal so grell, dass sie geblendet für einen Moment die Augen schließen musste. Sie blinzelte vorsichtig, ergötzt am Stöhnen der Orks und hätte bei dem Bild das sich ihr bot, vor Freuden fast gelacht. Die Sonne hatte ihre Strahlen über den Horizont geschickt und mit der Sonne stürmte über die rechte Flanke ein Heer heran, Männer in goldenen Rüstungen und unter ihnen ein Alter in strahlendem Weiß, der einen Stab in der Hand hielt. 

Ein gewaltiges Horn erklang und brachte die Berge zum Beben. Übergangslos stockte der Kampf, überall, bis der grässliche Laut verstummt war. Die Ork verharrten in absoluter Panik und ihr Brüllen war zu einem leisen Grunzen verebbt. Aithiel führte mit einem schrillen Pfiff ihre Männer weiter durch die erhärteten Reihen, den Moment ausnutzend. 

Da drehten sich die Orks um und Aithiel erstarrte. Doch ihre Befürchtungen erfüllten sich nicht. Kaum noch wurde eine Waffe gegen ihre Leute erhoben, im Gegenteil, schreiend, und dieses Mal ganz klar vor Panik, rannten die Orks. Tausend und Abertausende, liefen im Licht des frühen Morgens davon.

Die Orkreiter strebten dem Ringwall zu, beobachtend, wie die Reiter des Heeres den Feind in einem weiten Bogen aus dem Tal heraustrieben. Die Schlacht war gewonnen.

***  
  


Überall waren Leichen und Aithiel glitt in einer Blutlache aus, als sie vom Pferd stieg. Sie waren durch das herausgesprengte Loch hinter den Wall geritten und dort auf die Menschen getroffen, die ihr Eintreffen zunächst verwundert hatte. Doch dann waren hinter ihnen auch einige der Krieger erschienen, die Rumil als Reiter Rohans erkannt hatte und die Menschen in der Hornburg hatten begriffen, dass die Schlacht zu ihren Gunsten entschieden warn

Während sich die Männer untereinander für den Kampf beglückwünschten und manch einer sich still zurückzog um zu weinen, ging Aithiel eine der Treppen zum Ringwall hinauf. Etwas zog sie magisch hinauf, doch mit jedem Schritt wuchs ihr Grauen. Überall lagen tote Galadhrim, die Augen erschrocken aufgerissen, noch im Tod von elfenbeinerner Schönheit. In jedem Gesicht meinte sie Haldir wiederzuerkennen, doch er war nicht unter den Toten auf der Treppe.

Eine Person erschien vor ihr auf den Treppenabsatz und als sie aufblickte, sah sie in das Gesicht von Legolas. Er schwieg und trat ihr entgegen. Verwundert wollte sie den Kopf wenden, um an ihm vorbei auf den Ringwall zu blicken, doch er hielt sie an den Schultern fest. Sie versuchte sich loszumachen, aber der Griff des Prinzen war eisern.

            „Nicht", sagte er leise. „Seht bitte nicht hin."

Aithiel starrte ihn zunächst verständnislos an, ihr Kopf war nicht bereit, denn Sinn seiner Worte zu ergründen. Doch dann spürte sie, wie sich eine Träne den Weg über ihre Wange bahnte und Sekunden später lähmte sie die Erkenntnis.

Legolas Arme schlangen sich fest um sie und er zog tröstend ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Für einen Moemnt wollte sich Aithiel noch wehren, doch dann krallten sich ihre Arme in Legolas Schultern und sie weinte ungehemmt. Mit träumerischer Sicherheit führte er sie die besudelten Stufen hinunter, was sie kaum bemerkte. Ihr Körper war schlaff und taub, doch in ihr sammelte sich ein Schmerz so stark wie sie selten einen gekannt hatte. Beim Tod ihres Vaters hatte sie sich schon so gefühlt und dass Haldirs Tod so weit in sie hineinreichen konnte, verwundert sie nicht einmal. 

Rumil stand am Fuß der Treppe und als er sie sah, wich jede Farb aus seinem Gesicht. Er machte einen Schritt rückwärts und rannte dann an ihr vorbei die Treppe hinauf. Legolas führte Aithiel ein Stück weit von den Männern am Durchbruch fort, sie noch immer an sich drückend. Sie war dankbar für seine Stärke und doch gleichzeitig verwundert darüber, wie nah ihr der Elb auf einmal war.

Mit einer wütenden Geste wischte sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und starrte ins Licht der Sonne, das über den Wall kroch und die Schemen aus den Bergen verdrängte. Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen unk kleine Wolken faserten über den blauen Himmel. Der Regen war gegangen.

Die Körper der Toten säumten den Lauf des kleines Baches, der sich durch die Ebene zwischen der inneren Burg und der Ringmauer schlängelte. Aithiel sah in die Gesichter von Galadhrim und völlig fremden Menschen, die alle wie friedlich schlafend dalagen. Zwischen ihnen waren, in den Schlamm verkeilt, die Körper der Orks, schrecklich verstümmelt und fast bemitleidenswert anzusehen in ihrem Ausgeliefertsein. Im Tode waren sie alle gleich, doch es gab nur einen einzigen Mann in der Gemeinschaft der Toten, an dem Aithiel etwasgelegen hatte. Ihr Herz, das schon viele Kämpfe und Verluste gesehen hatte, zerbrach endgültig tief in ihr.

            „Wie ist es geschehen?", hörte sie sich selbst fragen, mit einer leblosen Stimme, die nicht ihr selbst zu gehören schien. Legolas blickte sie prüfend an, dann entließ er sie aus seinem Griff und schlug die Augen nieder. 

            „Er hat seine Männer zum Rückzug gewunken. Dann sind ihm zwei Orks in den Rücken gefallen. Aragorn war bei ihm." Er wies auf den Waldläufer, dem Aithiel schon in Lorien begegnet war und der auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes thronte, den scharfen Blick auf das Bild der Zerstörung gerichtet. „Es ging sehr schnell."

            „Gut", flüsterte sie, weil ihr nichts Besseres einfiel. All ihre Vorstellungen hatten sich zerschlagen. Sie hatte geplant, nach einiger Zeit noch einmal nach Lorien zu gehen und sowohl Haldir als auch Galadriel zur Rede zu stellen. Das konnte sie nun nicht mehr. Sie würde nie wieder mit Haldir sprechen. Sie lehnte sich an einen der abgesprengten Steinquader, der ihr bis zur Hüfte reichte, und barg für einen Moment ratlos den Kopf in den Händen. Was immer sie für ihre Zukunft gesehen hatte, selbst nachdem sie Lorien verlassen hatte, er kam darin vor.

            „Ich soll Euch etwas von ihm ausrichten", sagt Legolas plötzlich und sie bemerkte erst in diesem Moment, dass er nicht fortgegangen war, wie sie es aufgrund der Stille angenommen hatte. Sie sah ihn an und merkte, wie betroffen auch er war. Schmutzstreifen zierte sein makelloses Gesicht, sein Wams war zerrissen und an mancher Stelle blutig. „Möglicherweise hat er etwas geahnt. Lorier wissen oft um ihr Schicksal." Als er merkte, dass sie ihm nicht antworten würde, legte er die Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Er lässt Euch sagen, wie sehr er alles bedauert. Und er liebt Euch."

            „Das erste glaube ich Euch", sagte Aithiel trocken und zwang ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, obwohl sie innerlich zitterte.

Legolas lächelte ebenfalls.

            „Ihr seid wie Eure Mutter. Sie hat auch stets gewusst, wenn man ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Aber in diesem Fall irrt Ihr Euch." Ernst blickte er auf sie hinunter. „Auch wenn Haldir nicht sagte, was er für Euch empfindet, so habe ich noch niemals die Wahrheit deutlicher erkennen können als in seinen Augen, als er mir auf dem Wall gegenüberstand."

Aithiel begann wieder zu weinen und sie schämte sich nicht dafür. Rumil trat nach einer Weile leise zu ihnen. Auch seine blauen Augen glänzten verdächtig, doch er schien sich unter Kontrolle zu haben.

            „Was wirst Du jetzt tun?", fragte er nach einer kleinen Weile und Hilflosigkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Aithiel brachte keine lange Zeit, um eine Antwort zu finden.

            „Geh nach Lorien zurück und begrabe ihn dort. Nimm meine Männer mit, ich entbinde sie endgültig von ihrem Treueid und übergebe sie dem Kommando der Herrin." Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin setzte sie hinzu. „Ich werde nach Düsterwald gehen."

***

Begleitet von den guten Wünschen ihrer Freunde und ihre Männer ritt Aithiel los. Sie spürte die Blicke, die in ihrem Rücken brannten, als sie ihr Pferd über das verwüstete Schlachtfeld forttrieb. Die Orkreiter hatten ihren Entschluss akzeptiert und würden gemeinsam mit Rumil und den wenigen überlebenden Galadhrim nach Lorien zurückkehren. Sie würden Haldirs Leichnam mit sich nehmen und bei der Vorstellung, eines Tages sein Grab unter den goldenen Wipfeln der Mallornbäum zu besuchen, zog sich ihr Herz so fest zusammen, dass sie meinte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Sie hielt sich nach Norden und es brauchte fast einen Tag, bis sie den Gestank des Schlachtfeldes nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnte. Um ihr Pferd zu schonen, beschloss sie, jede Nacht eine kurze Rast zu machen und des Tags zu reisen. Noch war dies ein gefährlicher Landstrich und sie wollte den Orks nicht doch noch in die Hände fallen.

Als sie sich am ersten Morgen nach der Schlacht aus ihrer Decke rollte, in der sie in einer Felsspalte geschlafen hatte, war es ihr zunächst, als sei alles, was geschehen war, verschwunden. Doch Erinnerungen pflegten in jener kurzen Zeit zwischen Traum und Wachen schnell zurückzukehren und Aithiel erkannte, dass sie für den Rest ihres Lebens erwachen würde, um dann an Haldir denken zu müssen.

Allein der Gedanken, dass sich im Düsterwald die Antwort auf die Frage ihrer Herkunft befand, hielt sie aufrecht und trieb sie dazu, weiterzureiten. Sie war erschöpft und auch wenn ihr Körper funktionierte, spürte sie, dass sich ihr Geist nach Ruhe sehnte. Nur diese eine Frage wollte sie noch klären - was danach geschah, war ihr gleich. Mit Haldir war ihre unerschütterliche Hoffnung auf die Zukunft gegangen.

Die erste Woche reiste sie unbehelligt erneut am Fangorn vorbei und erinnerte sich an Rumils Erzählung über den Ort. Nur zu gerne wäre sie bei ihm gewesen um ihn zu trösten, doch sie ahnte, dass sie ihm keine große Hilfe sein würde. Lorien barg zu viele Erinnerungen, mit denen sie nicht umzugehen wusste.

An einer seichten Stelle des Anduin, wie sie am Flusslauf nördlich des Rauros oft zu finden war, traf sie auf eine unbemannte Fähre, die man an langen Haltseilen selbst über den Fluss ziehen musste. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und ritt dann hinein in die Gegend, die man die Braunen Lande nannte. Auch von diesem Ort konnte man die Nähe Mordors erahnen, das sich weit im Süden drohend hinter dem Horizont erhob. An manchem Tag konnte man die schwarzen Rauchschwaden deutlich erkennen, die über den fernen Bergen aufstiegen. Das Lang war hügelig und flach, doch in seiner Kargheit weniger einladend als Rohan. Kaum ein Tier kreuzte Aithiels Weg und das beruhigte sie. In dieser lebensfeindlichen Umgebung würden sich auch keine Orks finden lassen, die trotz allem Lebewesen waren und sich versorgen mussten.

Nacht fand sie Unterschlupf unter den wenigen dichten Sträuchern. Sie schlief schlecht, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie die Energien brauchen würde für das, was ihr bevorstand. Morgens fühlt sie sich elend und weinte oft aus keinem besonderen Grund. Doch die Tränen trockneten sehr schnell wieder, wenn sie sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes schwang und an etwas anderes denken konnte als Haldir.

Am Ende der zweiten Woche ihrer Reise erblickte sie vor sich in weiter Ferne schwarze Schatten du obwohl sie eine lange Zeit nicht in diesem Bereich Mittelerdes gewesen war, erkannte sie, dass vor ihr das Ziel ihrer Reise lag. Der Düsterwald, war das größte Waldgebiet  des Kontinents und sie wusste, dass sie noch eine weitere Woche reisen musste, um zum Stammsitz des Königs zu gelangen. Dieser lag unterirdisch, während sich die Untertanen Thranduils mit Wohnungen am Erdboden und in den Bäumen zufrieden gaben. Die Elben waren nie Kreaturen der Schatten gewesen, doch der Wald war ein gefährlicher Ort und deshalb war die Tradition entstanden, dass der König, der wichtigste Mann des Volkes, geschützt unter der Erde lebte.

Tatsächlich dauerte es noch einen Tag, bis Aithiel die südlichsten Ausläufer des Waldes erreichte. Ohne zu zögern trieb sie ihr Pferd, das vor dem Anblick der dunklen, durch gewaltige Wurzeln vernetzten Bäume scheute, in die Schatten der Baumkronen. Von nun an würde es für sie keinen Schlaf mehr geben. Denn solange Sauron lebte, würde ein Rest seiner bösen Macht immer zwischen den uralten Bäumen weilen und die seltsamsten Geschöpfe nähren.

Mit einer Hand stets an der Lanze ritt Aithiel mehrer Tag und Nächte, ohne dass sich der Schatten, der sie umgab, je geändert hätte. Längst hatte sie das Zeitgefühl verloren und nur ab und zu tat sich eine Lücke über ihr auf und zeigte den Himmel. Es gab stets ein Geräusch im Unterholz, das ihre Wachsamkeit weckte und es beschlich sie das Gefühl, beobachtete zu werden. Doch wer immer sie belauerte, wagte sie nicht anzugreifen – oder er hoffte darauf, dass sie eine Schwäche zeigen würde.

Es musste der Morgen des fünften Tages gewesen sein, als Aithiel für einen Moment die Augen schloß, ihrer Erschöpfung ein Zugeständnis machend. Als sie die Lider wieder öffnete, standen vor ihr auf dem Weg drei Elben. Keiner von ihnen war bewaffnet, doch ihre Selbstsicherheit versprach einige Bogenschützen, die sich um Aithiel herum postiert haben mussten. Mit einem Mal war sie wieder hellwach, als sie die in die Farben des Waldes gekleideten Männer betrachtete. Der Mittlere trat vor, ein noch sehr junger Mann, dem dies jedoch nicht anzumerken war, als er in beherrschtem Tonfall forderte:

            „Gebt Euch zu erkennen und legt Euere Waffen ab. Ihr seid grundlos in das Reich des Königs des Waldes eingedrungen."

Aithiel nickte und hob die Hände, u ihm zu bedeuten, dass sie in friedlicher Absicht kam. Mit langsame Bewegungen löste sie ihren Schwertgurt und lief ihn zu Boden fallen. Dasselbe tat sie mit der Lanze und einem kleinen Dolch, den sie stets im Stiefel trug.

            „Mein Name ist Aithiel, Berions Tochter", sagte sie dann stolz. „Ich war die Führerin der Orkreiter und fordere von Euch, mich dem König vorzuführen. Auf das Wort Eures Prinzen Legolas kam ich her und erbitte das Erbarmen Thranduils."


	16. Kapitel 15 Leben

Kapitel 15

Leben

Haldir schlug blinzelnd die Augen auf. Die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht und er glaubte, nun endgültig in das Licht von Mandos Hallen zu blicken, doch dann durchdrang ein grauenhafter Schmerz seinen Körper und er begriff, dass er lebte.

Mit einem Keuchen versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, doch er scheiterte, weil seine Glieder einfach nicht seinem Willen gehorchen wollten. Dazu spürte er um seinen Oberkörper ein Band, das ihn unnachgiebig an seine Liegestatt fesselte.

Dass er auf einer Bahre ruhte, die hinter einem Pferd hergezogen wurde, bemerkte er, als ein Wiehern erklang und sich seine Welt mit einem harten Ruck aufhörte zu bewegen.

Rufe wurden laut, die von Entsetzen zeugten. Er erspähte aus dem Augenwinkel rasche Bewegungen, dann schob sich ein Schatten vor die Sonne und er benötigte einige Momente, um Rumil zu erkennen, der mit einem Dolch in der Hand über ihm stand.

            „Haldir?", fragt sein Bruder unsicher. „Bist Du das?"

            „Tu das Ding weg", murmelte er undeutlich. „Ich bin kein Untoter, Dummkopf."

            „Du bist es tatsächlich." Rumil versuchte sich den Anschien zu geben, als führten sie gerade eine ihrer üblichen Streitereien in den Baumwipfeln von Lorien, doch seine Stimme schwankte bedenklich. Mit einem Ruck steckte er den Dolch in die Scheide an seinem Gürtel zurück und unmittelbar darauf begann sein Unterlippe zu zittern. Um sich abzulenken, löste er die Schnur um Haldirs Brust, die wohl dazu bestimmt war, dass seine Leiche nicht von der Bahre rutschte und kniete sich neben ihn. „Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

Haldir versuchte, eine angemessene Beschreibung für seinen Zustand zu finden, doch es gelang ihm schwerlich. Sein Körper war taub bis auf die Stellen, an denen sich die Verwundungen befanden. Wenn es ihm gelang, den Kopf zu heben, sah er, dass eine Decke über ihn gebreitet worden war, weshalb ihm der Blick auf die Wunden verwehrt blieb.

            „Leg mich bitte auf die Seite", bat Haldir krächzend, da sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer. Erstaunt und verärgert über die eigene Schwäche biss er sich auf die Lippen, als sein Bruder der Bitte nachkam. Sofort konnte er ein wenig freier atmen, doch an dem Schmerz merkte er, dass die Verletzung wieder aufgeplatzt sein musste. Rumil fluchte und presste sofort ein Tuch gegen den Blutfluss.

            „Ich verstehe nicht, wie Du das überleben konntest", murmelte der Jüngere. „Ich könnte schwören, dass Du tot auf der Mauer lagst. Wir all haben das gedacht. Du hast Stunden nicht geatmet und jetzt liegst Du hier und beleidigst mich schon wieder. Was ist geschehen?"

            „Du würdest es nicht glauben, wenn ich es Dir sagen würde." Haldir legt den Kopf auf die mit Decken bespannte Bahre und sah sich um. Er erkannte die vertrauten Gesichter der Orkreiter, ebenso vom Dreck der Schlacht besudelt wie die wenigen seiner eigenen Männer, die ihn noch immer anstarrten, als sei er ein Geist. Vielleicht war er genau das. Doch der Atem, der seine Lungen füllte, fühlte sich sehr real an, auch wenn sein Körper und vor allem seine Beine noch nicht aus der Totenstarre erwacht zu sein schienen. Mit erheblicher Anstrengung versuchte er sie zu bewegen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. „Wo ist Aithiel? Ist ihr etwas geschehen?" Der Gedanken kam ihm plötzlich, weil er sie nicht sah. Oder vielleicht war sie doch bei der Gruppe und wollte nicht bei ihm sein.

            „Du warst tot", entgegnete Rumil und klang wirklich verzweifelt. „Sie ist fort. Nach Düsterwald gegangen, um ihrem Schicksal zu begegnen."

            „Ich muss zu ihr, Rumil", flüsterte Haldir, gefangen zwischen seiner namenlosen Enttäuschung und der Hoffnung, die ihn allein bei der Nennung ihres Namens durchflutete. „Ich habe ihre Mutter gesehen und sie hat mir die Möglichkeit gegeben, noch einmal zurückzukehren."

Als Antwort legte ihm Rumil zunächst einmal die Hand auf die Stirn, um zu prüfen, ob er Fieber hatte. Haldir entzog ihm unwillig seinen Kopf, obwohl ihn dabei Schwindel und Übelkeit überfielen. Sein Bruder glaubte ihm nicht. Er lachte leise und bitter. Er glaubte ja nicht einmal selbst an das, was er erlebt hatte, doch dass es wahr sein musste, fühlte er tief in seinem Inneren.

Er hatte seine Seele verpfändet für die Rückkehr in eine Welt, die ihm plötzlich viel zu laut und zu bösartig erschien. Der Frieden, den er im Zusammensein mit Aithiels Mutter empfunden hatte, war vergangen und er wusste, dass er etwas Derartiges niemals wieder empfinden würde.

Rumil schien seine Worte ein wenig sacken gelassen zu haben, denn dann erkundigte er sich:

            „Du hast Mandos Hallen gesehen?"

            „Ich bin nicht hineingegangen." Haldir spürte, wie sich sein Sichtfeld einengte und sein Geist begann, sich wieder dem Schlaf zuzuneigen. Daher verdoppelte er seine Anstrengung, seine Gedanken und Erfahrungen in klare Worte zu fassen. Rumil musste einfach erkennen, wie wichtig es ihm war, seine Vorhaben umzusetzen, bevor ihn der Tod ereilte. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Aithiels Mutter die Lähmung seiner Glieder  aufgrund der schweren Verletzung seines Rückens gemeint hatte, als sie davon sprach, dass sein Leben nie wieder dasselbe sein würde. Doch er würde kämpfen, bis er wieder auf seinen Beinen stand und zu Aithiel gehen konnte. „Ich bin wiedergekehrt und weiß, dass ich den Weg in die Hallen nun niemals mehr finden werde. Ich konnte nicht von dieser Welt verschwinden und in die nächste übergehen und damit  riskieren, dass ich Euch, meine Brüder und auch Aithiel in Valinor nicht wiedersehen könnte. Ich muss mich bei Euch allen entschuldigen."

            „Das ist wirklich nicht die Zeit für irgendwelche Entschuldigungen", wehrte Rumil ab und ergriff Haldirs unverletzte Hand. Obwohl er die Finger des Bruders nur undeutlich spürte, gab ihm diese Geste Hoffnung und er drückte leicht zu. Rumil grinste schief und mit merkwürdig feuchten Augen. „Wir haben Dich schneller auf den Beinen, als Du denkst. Und jetzt ruh Dich aus."

Nicht anderes tat Haldir lieber und so schloss er die Augen, zog sein Bewusstsein in seinen wie versteinert daliegenden Körper zurück und glitt in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinüber.

***

Dass er nach Lorien zurückgekehrt war, bemerkte er bei seinem nächsten Erwachen, als ihm der Duft von Geißblatt und Wiesenblumen in die Nase stieg. Er öffnete langsam die Lidern und fand sich in seinem Talan wieder. Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er all die vertrauten Gegenstände wiedersah, seine Waffen und die wenigen Ziergegenstände, die ihm Rumil von seinen Reisen mitgebracht hatte.

An seinem Tisch stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm Gelirion und ordnete die diversen Tiegel, die vor ihm standen. Obwohl Haldir kein Geräusch gemacht hatte, sagte der Heiler:

            „Ah, Ihr seid wach!" Der hochgewachsene Mann, der ebenso alt war wie Galadriel und der Haldir schon verarztet hatte, als er als Kind von einem Baum gefallen war, lächelte, als er sich umwandte. „Euer Bruder macht mich wahnsinnig, wenn er mich noch einmal fragt, wann Ihr das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt!"

            „Ja,. Er kann manchmal sehr anstrengend sein", bestätigte Haldir, der sich noch immer sehr schwach fühlte. Ein paar Sonnenstrahlen drangen vorwitzig durch das Fenster und warfen verspielte Muster auf die Bettdecke. Doch an diesem tag konnte Haldir nichts Schönes daran finden, im Gegenteil, das vertraute Licht war ihm viel zu grell und er schloss die Augen, um sich für einen kurzen Moment in die Dunkelheit seines Geistes zurückzuziehen. „Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen?"

            „Zwei Wochen sind vergangen, seit Ihr das letzte Mal wach wart." Gelirion trat zu Haldir und lupfte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Decke. Haldir verspürte einen Hauch von Panik, nackt und wehrlos vor einem anderen Mann zu liegen, doch zu seiner Ereleichterung hatte man ihm zumindest einen Lendenschutz gelassen. Er folgte den tastenden Händen des Heilers mit dem Blick, als sie über die rote Narbe glitten, an der das Schwert in seinen Bauch gedrungen war. „Das ist sehr gut verheilt. In einige Wochen wird man auch die Narbe nicht mehr sehen."

            „Und was ist mit meinem Rücken?", fragte Haldir vorsichtig und versuchte gleichzeitig, seine Beine zu bewegen. Als er damit scheiterte und den Blick des Heilers sah, erstarrte er innerlich.

            „Da sieht es etwas schlechter aus", gab Gelirion nach einem Moment des Zögerns zu. „Das Schwert hat Eure Wirbelsäule durchtrennt. Ihr müsstet es bemerkt haben."

            „Ja, ich hatte plötzlich keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper!" Bei der Erinnerung an die Schlacht erschauerte Haldir und sah noch einmal vor seinem geistigen Auge die Gesichter der Toten, roch das Blut und den Regen. „Wie lange wird es dauern, bis alles verheilt ist?"

Gelirion verzog das Gesicht.

            „Das kann ich Euch nicht genau sagen. Vielleicht fügen sich die Knochen und Nerven wieder problemlos zusammen und dann kann es innerhalb einer Woche geschehen. Falls allerdings-." Er zögerte und schien nach Worten zu ringen. „Es stecken höchstwahrscheinlich Bruchstücke von der Waffe in Eurem Rücken. Dazu kommen noch viele Knochensplitter."

            „Dann wäre es also möglich, dass ich auf Dauer die Beine nicht mehr bewegen kann?" Haldir fragte sich, warum ihn die Wahrheit, die der Heilerin ihm auf schonende Weise zu vermitteln suchte, nicht schockierte. Er hatte es wohl von Anfang an gespürt und ihm war klar, dass er, wenn er such schon vom Tod nicht hatte aufhalten lassen, auch mit dieser Situation umgehen konnte. Sein Leben war nun kürzer als das aller anderen Elben und er war fest entschlossen, jeden Tag zu nutzen.

Gelirion musterte Haldir für einen Moment prüfend, dann zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich mit einem leisen Seufzer.

            „Ihr hättet tot sein müssen, Hauptmann. Ich habe bisher nur noch einen anderen Elben gesehen, der sich von einer derart schlimmen Verletzung wieder erholt hat." Obwohl Haldir nicht nachfragte, fuhr er fort: „In jener Schlacht, in der der Ring von der Hand des dunklen Herrschers geschnitten wurde, ging in den Reihen von Elben und Menschen ein junger Elb namens Gawren, von Trauer und Schmerz verblendet. Am Tag zuvor war seine Gefährtin tödlich verwundet worden und er wusste, dass sie bei dem Angriff auf ihr Dorf ihren neugeborenen Sohn, den er noch niemals gesehen hatte, versteckt hatte. Keiner, der an der Suche nach ihm teilnahm, hatte ihn bis zum Beginn der Schlacht finden können und als der Elb unter der Lanze eines Orks fiel, war es sein größter und innigster Wunsch, seinen Sohn zu finden. Er kam also an die Tür von Mandos Hallen, doch er weigerte sich hineinzugehen. Zuerst wollt er seinen Sohn sehen und ihm ein wahrhaftiges Leben ermöglichen, da er fürchtete, ihn im Jenseits nicht wiederzufinden. Das dürfte Euch bekannt vorkommen, nicht wahr?"

            „Das ist es." Haldir starrte an die Decke, ahnend, dass der Heiler ihm noch nicht alles erzählt hatte. „Früher zweifelte ich an der Existenz der hallen, doch ich war dort und traf eine Frau, die vor langer Zeit fortgegangen war. Und ja, ich verweigerte den Eintritt. Sie warnte mich, dass mein Leben sich verändern würde. Und das ist es jetzt, mein Leben." Er wies mit einer Hand schwach auf seinen paralysierten Körper, nicht selbstmitleidig, sondern ruhig und sachlich.

            „Ich fürchte, Ihr irrt Euch. Es ist nicht der Körper, der den Preis zahlt", murmelte Gelirion. „Aber hört weiter zu. Gawren kehrte zurück und ich war es, der ihm im Schlamm des Schlachtfeldes fand. Er erholte sich recht schnell und tatsächlich gelang es ihm, mehrere Jahre waren vergangen, seinen Sohn zu finden –doch in dem Moment, in dem er dem Kleinen in die Augen blickte, erkannte er, dass er nicht aus Liebe gehandelt hatte, sondern allein aus dem Grund, diese eine Sache noch erledigen zu müssen. Sein Geist war stumpf geworden. Er lebte noch eine sehr lange Zeit, doch er wurde ein harter und kalter Mann, der unfähig war seinen Sohn zu lieben."

            „Wenn Ihr mich davor warnen wollt, dass mir dasselbe geschehen könnte, so tröstet Euch", versicherte Haldir. Er fühlte noch, Schmerz und Hoffnung, Enttäuschung und Sehnsucht.

            „Es ist nicht vom einen Tag zum anderen geschehen." Gelirion erhob sich wieder und wirkt plötzlich schwerfällig, so als ruhe auf seinen Schultern eine besonders schwere Last. „Auch wenn Ihr es mir jetzt vielleicht nicht glauben wollt, rate ich Euch, das, was Ihr noch tun wolltet, schnell zu tun. Denn sonst werdet Ihr denen, denen Eure Aufgabe gilt, nur noch mehr Schmerz bereiten."

Er legte Haldir kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann trat er zurück an den Tisch und packte seine Tasche. Sekunden später hatte er den Talan verlassen und Haldir blieb zurück, um blicklos an die Decke zu starren.

***

            „He, würdest Du mir einmal erklären, was Du da machst?" Rumil kam gerade noch rechtzeitig in den Talan gelaufen, um zu verhindern, dass Haldir von seinem Lager fiel, an dessen Rand er sich auf den Ellbogen vorgekämpft hatte. Mit sanfter Gewalt wollte er den Bruder auf die Decken zurückdrücken, doch Haldir stieß ihn fort.

            „Wo hast Du so lange gesteckt? Hilf mir lieber, mich richtig hinzusetzen!"

Rumil zog ein zweifelndes Gesicht, doch dann kam er der Bitte nach und er schob Haldirs Beine über den Rand des Lagers. Dann stabilisierte er seinen Oberkörper und zum ersten Mal seit zwei Tagen konnte Haldir mit den Füßen den Boden berühren. Dass er nichts fühlte, erschreckte ihn ein wenig, doch als er Rumils stolzen Blick bemerkte, erkannte auch er den Fortschritt. Denn bei all seinen bisherigen Versuchen war sein Körper bisher immer zusammengesackt.

            „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher gekommen bin, aber der verfluchte Heiler hat mich nicht zu Dir gelassen – einer seiner Männer stand die ganze Zeit vor Deiner Tür, der eher nach einer Wache aussah als nach einem Heilkundigen."

            „Es ist Galadriels Wache", sagte Haldir matt. Er hatte genug Zeit gehabt, um die Gestalt vor dem Eingang des Talans zu beobachten. Den Mann hatte er mehrere Male gesehen – er gehörte zu den engsten Vertrauten der Herrin und man begegnete ihm selten im Tageslicht. „Warum er Dich allerdings nicht zu mir gelassen hat, ist mir ein Rätsel."

            „Ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, warum", druckste Rumil herum und schien sich plötzlich sehr für die Spitzen seiner Schuhe zu interessieren. „Sie haben Angst vor Dir."

            „Angst?" Haldir runzelte die Stirn, doch der Ärger, der in ihm empor kochte, legte sich rasch wieder. „Warum? Ich bin derselbe wie vorher!"

            „Du bist aus Mandos Hallen zurückgekehrt. Das passiert nicht oft, um es besser sagen niemals! Galadriel hat sich seit Tagen nicht mehr gezeigt. Es heißt, dass sie seit Tagen in den Spiegel blickt und doch keine Antwort zu finden scheint."

            „Sicher nicht wegen mir. Sie wird sich Gedanken über den Lauf des Krieges machen!" Was gemunkelt wurde, ließ ihn völlig kalt. Das einzige, was zählte, war, Aithiel zu finden. „Ich hoffe, man hält mich hier nicht auf Dauer fest."

            „Wenn Dich die Leute sehen, dann werden sich sicher alle Zweifel zerstreuen. Ich dachte mir, dass ich Dich morgen früh hier raus bringe. Wenn dann einmal die Sonne auf Dich scheint und Du Dich benimmst wie immer, werden sie Dich nicht für einen wandelnden Untoten halten!", scherzte Rumil lächelnd. Haldir winkte ab.

            „Mich interessiert nicht, was sie über mich denken. Hilf mir lieber dabei, wieder gehen zu lernen. Und schicke bitte so schnell wie möglich einen Boten in den Düsterwald. Sobald wie möglich wird ich selbst hinreisen."

Rumil verschränkte die Hände im Schoß, das Gesicht plötzlich sehr ernst.

            „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Thranduil ist als ein ziemlich cholerischer Mann bekannt und Aithiel hat sicher eine Menge Probleme mit ihm – wenn er nicht kurzen Prozess gemacht hatte." In seinem Tonfall klang schmerzliche Hoffnung mit, die er nicht verbergen konnte. Haldir hatte gewusst, dass sein Bruder viel für Aithiel empfand, wahrscheinlich ebensoviel wie er selbst. Früher war er ein wenig eifersüchtig gewesen, weil sie Rumil stets mit großer Freundlichkeit und Güte begegnet war. „Wenn nun auch noch ein Bote aus Lorien im Düsterwald auftaucht, um in Deinem Namen um Aithiels Leben zu flehen, steht sie in einer ziemlich schwachen Position da. Es könnte so aussehen, als könne sie nicht durch die Argumente bestehen. Und das, was Thranduil am meisten hasst, ist Schwäche. Nein, das muss sie ganz allein durchstehen."

            „Ich will ja auch nicht den König erreichen, sondern Aithiel. Sie muss wissen, dass ich bereue, was ich getan habe." Haldir benötigte einige Momente, um das, was er soeben gesagt hatte, selbst begreifen zu können und die Erkenntnis traf ihn tief. Hatte er wirklich ernsthaft keinen Gedanke daran verschwendet, ihr zu helfen, sondern nur daran gedacht, wie er sein Anliegen loswerden konnte?

Gelirions Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder, als er die Stirn in die Hände stützte und nach Luft rang. Obwohl er dem Heiler im ersten Moment nicht geglaubt hatte, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass seine Empfindungen in vielen Bereichen abgeklungen waren. Zwar freute er sich darüber, dass Rumil bei ihm war und empfand Zorn über den Zustand seines Körpers, doch vermochte es der goldene Wald nicht mehr, ihn zu locken.

Er beschwor das Bild von Aithiel aus seinem Gedächtnis und musste wider Willen lächeln. Da war sie noch, seine tiefe Zuneigung zu ihr, jenes Gefühl, das sie ihn ihm zu wecken vermocht hatte. Die Geborgenheit und Ruhe an ihrer Seite schienen auch jetzt noch auf ihn zu wirken, obwohl sie fort war, und er beruhigte sich langsam. Solange er sich noch an seinen Gefühle für Aithiel erinnern konnte, würde ihm nicht das geschehen, was der Heiler angekündigt hatte.

            „Was ist los mit Dir? Hast Du Schmerzen?"

Haldir blickte auf und brachte das erste von Herzen stammende Lächeln zustande, seit er ins Leben zurückgekehrt war. Er fragte sich, ob Rumil von den Erzählungen Gelirions wusste und ihn deswegen so scharf beobachtete, wie er es in diesem Moment aus seinen blauen Augen tat.

            „Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Versprich mir bitte, dass Du mir helfen wirst, zu ihr zu gelangen. Ganz gleich, wie schwierig es auch werden wird."

            „Ich verspreche es", schwor Rumil und Haldir hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, dass seinem Bruder bei diesem Versprechen das Herz zu brechen schien. Er überging es nachzufragen, da er den Bruder nicht mit dessen Empfindungen konfrontieren wollte. Stattdessen sagte er: „Würdest Du mir ganz hoch helfen? Jede Reise beginnt schließlich mit nur einem kleinen Schritt, egal wie schwer er auch sein kann."


	17. Kapitel 16 Im Reich des Waldkönigs

Kapitel 16

Im Reich des Waldkönigs

Wasser tropfte von der Decke. Wie kleine Geschosse fielen die Tropfen, schlugen in regelmäßigen Abständen auf dem Boden auf.

Es war das Geräusch, das Aithiel weckte und sich in ihren Kopf hineinbohrte, so sehr, dass es ihr fast körperliche Schmerzen bescherte.

Mit einiger Anstrengung rollte sie sich auf die Seite und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit, während sie ihr Gedächtnis zu dem Zeitpunkt ihrer Ohnmacht zurückzwang. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, von den drei Grenzwachen gefangengenommen worden zu sein, doch ab einem bestimmten Punkt hatte sie keine bewusste Erinnerung mehr. Sie war anscheinend zusammengebrochen.

Unter ihren tastenden Händen fühlte sie feuchten Steinboden und einigen Binsen, die auf dem Boden verteilt lagen. Ein winziger Lichtschimmer, der durch die Tür schimmerte, genügte ihr, um ihre trostlose Umgebung erkennen zu können.

Die Zelle war gerade groß genug, um eine Person darin unterbringen zu können und bis auf das Stroh und eine Schale völlig leer. Mit einigen Mühen ergriff Aithiel das Gefäß und fand darin sauberes Wasser vor, das sie mit erzwungener Ruhe nur bis zur Hälfte trank, obwohl sie sich innerlich wie ausgedörrt fühlte.

So ging der Durst, doch das Gefühl blieb. Ihre eigene, nicht erklärbare Schwäche hätte sie vor wenigen Wochen noch wütend gemacht, aber so ließ sie sich nach der kleinen Erfrischung wieder in das Stroh fallen und starrte hinauf zu der Decke, an der Schimmel zu erkennen war, welcher sich durch die Feuchtigkeit zu bizarren Mustern gefügt hatte.

Es überrascht sie nicht, auf eine derartige Weise willkommengeheißen zu werden und als ihre Hand nach ihrer Tasche griff, fühlte sie sofort, dass das Stück Stoff, in dem sie Legolas Ring und das Amulett ihrer Mutter eingeschlagen hatte, nicht mehr an seinem Platz war. Resigniert schlang sie die Arme um sich selbst, um die heranschleichende Kälte zu vertreiben und schloss die Augen.

Dämmerschlaf umfing sie und ohne sich zu wehren glitt sie hinüber in wirre Träume, die immer in einem einzigen Bild mündeten – ihrem eigenen Tod. Zwischen den einzelnen Sequenzen der Träume erwachte sie, doch niemals lange genug, als dass sie sich von der Hoffnungslosigkeit befreien hätte befreien können. Dann wurde sie wieder zurückgezogen und mit jedem neuen Bild in ihrem Kopf wurde sie verzweifelter.

Aithiel wusste nicht, wie lange sie auf dem Stroh lag und sie sich in dem Zustand der Schwebe zwischen Wirklichkeit und Phantasie befand. Es kam ihr vor, als würden Tage vergehen, in denen das Wasser auf ihr erhitztes Gesicht hinabtropfte wie die Herzschläge jener großen unterirdischen Festung, die einst wohl ihr Heim gewesen war. Und während ihr Körper glühte, spürte sie dennoch, dass die Kälte immer weiter in sie hineinkroch.

Der brennende Durst kam mit großer Macht zurück, doch sie war unfähig, nach der Schale zu greifen und ihr Verlangen zu stillen. Nur das Wasser auf ihrer Haut verschaffte ihr ein wenig Linderung.

Irgendwann er kannte sie, dass sie bereit war, sich dem Schlaf endgültig hinzugeben. Die drängende Frage nach ihren Wurzeln verschwand hinter dem Schmerz ihrer Erinnerungen und der Sehnsucht nach Frieden. Nicht zum ersten Mal seit Haldirs Tod fragt sie sich, wie es wäre, ihm nachzufolgen.

Da zuckte plötzlich ein Licht über sie herein und sie wusste nicht, ob sie wachte oder träumte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, um den Schleier zu vertreiben, der sich über ihren Blick, zu legen drohte, starrte sie zur Tür, die sich geöffnet hatte. Inmitten des grell beleuchteten Vierecks stand eine schemenhafte Gestalt und Aithiel erwartete, Thranduils kraftvolle Gestalt zu sehen oder auch einige seiner Wächter. Selbst Namo und Vaire hätte sie als Besucher nicht ausgeschlossen, doch es war die zarte Figur einer einzelnen Frau, die sich aus dem Licht löste und zu ihr eilte.

Die Elbin trug einen staubbedeckten Reisemantel und ihr sorgsam am Hinterkopf aufgestecktes braunes Haar war an einigen Stellen aus den kunstvollen Flechten gefallen und hing ihr ins Gesicht. Freundliche Augen tasteten über Aithiel Gesicht, ebenso behutsam wie die Hand, die sich auf ihre Stirn legte.

Aithiel wollte zurückweichen, doch etwas am Gesicht der Frau fesselte sie und zwang ihren geschwächten Körper, ruhig zu verharren und die kurze Untersuchung über sich ergehen zu lassen. Die Elbin nickte ihr zu und erhob sich dann energisch, obwohl in ihren Bewegungen eine unterschwellige Müdigkeit zu erkennen war, die sie nicht verleugnen konnte.

            „Wie konnte das passieren?", erkundigte sie sich mit sanfter, aber befehlsgewohnter Stimme und Aithiel erkannte, dass sie mit einigen Personen sprach, die außerhalb der Zelle standen. Von dort erklangen einige gemurmelte Antworten, die der Elbin nur ein Schnauben entlockte. „Habt Ihr den Verstand verloren?"

            „Es war die Entscheidung des obersten Beraters", klang er bis zu Aithiel hinein. „Der König ist noch nicht von seinem Zug in den Norden zurückgekehrt und Belegren hielt es für nötig, sie hier einzukerkern."

            „Der Mann ist nicht nur vollkommen verblendet, sondern auch noch gefährlich!" Die Elbin strebte der Tür entgegen und Aithiel fürchtete, die liebevolle Erscheinung könne wieder verschwinden. Mit großer Anstrengung hob sie eine Hand und fragte:

            „Wer seid Ihr?"

Die Frau drehte sich zu ihr um und schenkte ihr ein zartes Lächeln, das die Kälte in Aithiels Körper zumindest für einen Moment zu vertreiben schien.

            „Fürchtet Euch nicht.", antwortete sie weich. „Mein Name ist Rhiwen. Ich werde Euch von hier fortbringen."

            „Das könnt Ihr nicht tun!", erklang es aus dem Raum vor der Zelle. Es war derselbe Mann, mit dem Rhiwen schon einmal gesprochen hatte. „Ihr könnt der Entscheidung des Belegrens nicht widersprechen. Was würde der König dazu sagen? Gerade bei dieser Gefangenen!"

Rhiwen hob eigensinnig das Kinn.

            „Ich werde mich zu rechtfertigen wissen. Darüber hinaus ist Thranduil nicht hier. Nehmt sie und bringt sie unverzüglich in meine Räume. Das ist mein letztes Wort."

Aithiel wusste nicht, womit sie diese ungeheutre Freundlichkeit verdiente, doch ihr Geist war beruhigt, als der Mann in die Zelle trat, sie auf seine Arme nahm und sie erneut in tiefem Schlaf versank.

***

Rhiwens Räume waren riesig und sonnenüberflutet. Soweit es Aithiel beurteilen konnte, lagen sie zwar in dem gewaltigen Steinkomplex von Thranduils Palast, doch einige Schritt über dem Erdboden. Vor den hoch gewölbten Fenstern, vor denen schwere Vorhänge drapiert waren, um den Wind fortzuhalten, wehte ein leichter Südwind und wehte den Duft des Waldes hoch zu Aithiel, die sich im Bett aufsetzte und panisch ihre Kleidung vermisste.

Sie fühlte sich trotz des Schlafes erschöpft und die Kälte war nicht vollständig aus ihrem Körper gewichen. Fröstelnd zog sie die Decke bis zum Kinn und beobachtete dann, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Rhiwen eintrat.

Die Spuren der Reise, die ihr im Kerker noch anzusehen gewesen waren, waren verschwunden. Eine wundervolle Robe aus bronzefarbenem Stoff spielte um ihre Beine und  betonte reizvoll ihr Haar und ihre Augen, die von einem hellen Nussbraun waren. Obwohl sie sehr jugendlich wirkte, konnte man doch an den kaum sichtbaren Falten um ihren Mund und dem gesetzten Blick ihrer Augen erahnen, dass sie sehr alt war.

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und legte besorgt erneut die Hand auf Aithiels Wange.

            „Euer Fieber ist gesunken, doch Eure Haut ist kalt." Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. „So etwas habe ich noch nie bei einem Elben gesehen, aber es wird oft erzählt, dass es das erste Zeichen ist, wenn man sich entschlossen hat zu schwinden." Aithiel schwieg und verschränkte die Hände. Der wissende Ton ihrer Gegenüber erinnerte sie nur allzu sehr an Galadriel. „Euch muss Furchtbares geschehen sein, mein Kind."

Frischer Schmerz schnitt in ihr Inneres, doch scheiterte an der Betäubung. Es stimmte, was Rhiwen sagte - die Versuchung, denen zu folgen, die sie geliebt und grausam verloren hatte, war zu groß gewesen.

            „Es ist nicht von Bedeutung", sagte sie schließlich und blickte auf, trachtete danach, das Rhiwen nicht erfuhr, wie tief ihr Schmerz war. „Was zählte, ist mein Dank für Eure Freundlichkeit. Es geht mir besser. Wenn Ihr Euer Gemach zurückhaben wollt, bin ich selbstverständlich bereit, in die Zelle zurückzukehren und die Rückkehr des Königs dort zu erwarten."

Rhiwen lachte leise und hob abwehrend die Hand.

            „Ich habe Euch zuallererst hergebracht, um ruhig mit Euch sprechen zu können." Sie musterte Aithiel von oben bis unten. „Eine Schande, das Belegren Eure Herkunft nicht erkannte. Es ist soviel von Eurer Mutter in Euch und auch von Eurem Vater."

Aithiel stockte der Atem.

            „Ihr kennt meine Eltern? Legolas verriet mir den Namen meiner Mutter, doch mehr wollte er mir nicht sagen, was ich nicht verstehen kann. Ich bitte Euch, sagt, zu wem ich gehöre!"

Rhiwen nahm tröstend ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht.

            „Das kann ich noch nicht, so Leid es mir auch tut. Ich vermute, dass es Legolas klar war, dass ihr, wenn Ihr wisst, wessen Kind Ihr seid, dem König nicht mit jener Art von Demut gegenübertreten werdet, die es braucht, um Euch von Eurer Schuld zu befreien." Die Düsterwaldelbin zog die Mundwinkel nach oben. „Denn wenn Ihr seid wie Eure Mutter, dann besitzt Ihr dieselbe Arroganz und denselben Stolz. Thranduil war immer ein harter Mann und man kann ihn nur erreichen, wenn man ihn richtig zu überzeugen weiß."

            „Ich weiß", sagte Aithiel. „Er hat meinen Vater verbannt und ich stand an seiner Seite, als der König das Urteil fällte."

            „Berion." Über Rhiwens Gesicht huschte ein melancholisches Lächeln. „Er war ein wunderbarer Berater für den König. Seine Stirn unter den dunklen Haaren war immer sorgengefurcht, doch wenn er lachte, dann meinte man, es im ganzen Palast hören zu können. Er und Thranduil waren beste Freunde."

            „Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie sich stritten und Thranduil ihn verbannt", warf Aithiel bitter ein. Zu ihrem Erstaunen senkte Rhiwen den Kopf.

            „Es ist wahr. Was immer sich zwischen sie schob, es begann, als Ihr von Galadriel zu uns geschickt wurdet, ein verängstigtes kleines Lebewesen, das in den ersten Monaten vor Schock kaum sprach. Berion nahm Euch auf und je strahlender sein Lächeln wurde bei jedem Schritt, den Ihr in die Welt hinaus tatet, desto wütender wurde der König. Eines Tages, nach einem langen privaten Gespräch das sie geführt hatten, kam es zum Eklat und Thranduil verbannte Berion endgültig aus seinem Reich. Es war ein furchtbarer Tag und obwohl der König hart ins Gericht ging, sah ihn doch jeder weinen, als er sich nach der Tat zurückzog. Es war, als hätte er an jenem Tag noch einmal einen Teil seines Herzens verloren."

Aithiel versagte sich danach zu fragen, was genau Rhiwen in dem letzten Satz hatte andeute wollen. Stattdessen erkundigte sie sich mit wild klopfendem Herzen:

            „Und was war mit meiner Mutter?"

Rhiwens Augen wurden für einen Moment feucht.

            „Sie war mir sehr nahe und ihre Geschichte ist ebenso traurig zu erzählen wie die von Berions Verbannung. Laeriel war jung und voller Leben. Als ihr Vater sie zwang, aus dynastischen Gründen den Bund mit einem Mann einzugehen, den sie nicht liebte, floh sie. Die Nachricht von ihrem Tod erreichte uns nie offiziell, doch als Galadriel ein namenloses Kind zu uns gab, genügte uns der Blick in sein Gesicht, um uns die schreckliche Wahrheit erkennen zu lassen. Es war Euer Gesicht, Aithiel, das all jene betraf, die Laeriel geliebt hatten."

            „Ich vermisse sie, auch wenn ich nur verschwommene Erinnerungen an sie hatte." Mit einem Mal war ihr Wunsch, den Namen ihres Vaters zu erfahren, nicht mehr ganz so drängend. Was für sie mehr zählte, war es, mehr über Berion gehört zu haben, den Mann, der ihr wahrer Vater gewesen war in all den Jahren.

***

Rhiwen blieb noch eine lange Zeit bei ihr und erzählte er Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit, so farbig, dass Aithiel fast das Lachen Laeriels erahnen konnte. Doch wann immer Aithiel durch geschickte Nachfragen herauszufinden versuchte, zu welchen Familien ihre leiblichen Eltern gehörten, stieß sie auf eine Mauer des Schweigens.

Sie ermüdete schnell und schlief irgendwann ein, während Rhiwen noch an ihrem Bett sah. Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, war es Nacht und sie fühlte sich noch immer, als sei ihr Körper nur noch ein kraftloses Abbildes seines Selbst. Ihr war schlecht und sie zitterte, obwohl es warm war in dem Zimmer. Auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett lag neben einer Nachricht von Rhiwen auch eine kleine Phiole. Sie tat, wie es ihr auf dem Pergament geheißen wurde und schluckte die bittere Flüssigkeit, die sich in einer heißen Bahn durch ihren Körper wand und die Schmerzen verschwinden ließ. Schließlich konnte sie ruhig schlafen und erwachte erst am nächsten Mittag.

Auf diese Weise vergingen ihre Tage quälend langsam. Jeden Abend wurde sie von ihrer Schwäche heimgesucht, doch sie konnte sie mit Rhiwens Medizin zurückdrängen und erholte sich langsam aber sicher von den Strapazen der vergangenen Wochen. Man hatte ihr neue Kleidung gestellt und schon bald unternahm sie zwischen den kurzen Phasen der Ruhe kleine Spaziergänge im Garten. Oft dachte sie bei dem Anblick der hohen Bäume, die sich um den Palast herum erhoben und den Wohnplatz der gewöhnlichen Elben darstellten, an Lorien und Haldir, doch auch an Berion und Aithlion.

Eines Abend, als sie meinte, ihr Herz müsste zerspringen unter dem Druck der Erinnerungen, erzählte sie Rhiwen von ihnen und schämte sich nicht zu weinen, so sehr vertraute sie der anderen Frau inzwischen. Als sie ihre Erzählung beendet hatte, sah sie großen Kummer in Rhiwens edlen Zügen.

            „Ich kann verstehen, warum Euer Körper kurz davor war aufzugeben. Aber Ihr müsst in die Zukunft sehen. Alles wird sich ändern."

            „Was sollte sich ändern?" Resigniert schüttelte Aithiel den Kopf. „Wenn Thranduil zurückkehrt und schlechte Laune hat, werde ich nie zu ihm durchdringen und für das Leben meiner Leute bitten können."

            „Damit werdet Ihr es können." Rhiwens Zuversicht strahlte förmlich aus ihr heraus, als sie in ihre Tasche griff und ein kleines Bündel herausholte. Mit Nachdruck legte sie es in Aithiels Hand. Diese ertastete unter dem Stoff das Amulett ihrer Mutter und Legolas Ring. Rhiwens Fingerspitzen verweilten noch eine Weile auf ihrer Hand und zwangen sie förmlich, der älteren Frau in die Augen zu sehen. „Alles wird gerecht verlaufen, dafür werde ich mich einsetzen."

Aus irgendeinem Grund, den Aithiel nicht erraten konnte, schlug Rhiwen dann eine Hand vor den Mund und floh aus der Laube, in der sie gesessen waren. Aithiel sah ihr hinterher und fragte sich, ob die anderen vielleicht doch weniger Zuversicht hegte, als sie zu zeigen bereit war.

Eine weitere Woche verging wie im Fluge, die Aithiel nutzte, um sich im Palast umzusehen und mit den Instinkten einer Kriegerin nach möglichen Fluchtwegen für den Fall ihrer Verurteilung zu suchen. Doch diese Versuche gab sie irgendwann auf, nicht sicher, ob sie diesem möglichen Schicksal wirklich entfliehen wollte. Die ganze Zeit über wurde sie von drei Wachen begleitet, die stets in respektvollem Abstand blieben, sie aber stets scharf im Auge behielten.

Eines Abends machte sich Unruhe im Palast breit und es brauchte keine Worte, um Aithiel wissen zu lassen, dass der König von seinem Kriegszug in den Norden zurückgekehrt war. Die Wachen vor ihrer Tür flüsterten leise miteinander, hatten aber anscheinend noch nicht den Befehl erhalten, sie zu holen. Sie saß eine Weile einfach stumm auf einem Sessel in Rhiwens Gemächern, doch irgendwann ertrug sie ihre eigene Feigheit nicht mehr.

Mit großer Sorgfalt kleidete sie sich an und überprüfte ihr Erscheinungsbild im Spiegel, dann nahm sie Ring und Amulett an sich und trat vor die Tür.

            „Bringt mich zum König!", sagte sie in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Ohne ein Wort führten die Männer sie zum großen Thronsaal, der bislang verschlossen gewesen war. Nun drängelte sich eine große Zahl von Elben vor den geöffneten Türen. Sie alle wichen beiseite, als Aithiel zu ihnen trat. Die Kunde über sie hatte im Königreich die Runde gemacht und der Anblick einer verurteilten Exilantin genügte, um die Gespräche stocken zu lassen.

Mit erhobenem Kopf drängte sich Aithiel durch die Menge, so schnell, dass die Männer ihr kaum folgen konnten. Der große Saal, in dem sie bislang nur ein einziges Mal gewesen war, war mit Bittstellern dicht bevölkert und der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend bis zu dem Moment, in dem man ihrer gewahr wurde.

Thranduil, der auf seinem schlichten Thron saß und sich mit seinen Beratern unterhielt, blickte auf und sein Blick traf den Aithiels quer durch die große Halle. Der König sprang auf. Er war noch immer eine imposante Gestalt, ein wahrer Berglöwe, dessen blondes Haar üppig über seine Schultern fiel. Seine Augen waren von einem stürmischen Grau, das sich verdunkelt, wenn er zornig war – in diesem Moment war er es - und in seinem alterslosen Gesicht reihten sich die feinen Falten von Sorge und Kummer.

Obwohl er sie nur als kleines Mädchen gekannt hatte, musste er wissen, wer sie war, denn mit einer harschen Geste wies er die Bittsteller aus der Halle. Ungeduldig eine Hand auf den Griff seines Schwertes gelegt, wartete er kaum, bis sich die Tür hinter den Fortgeschickten geschlossen hatte.

            „Euer Eindringen ist eine Unverschämtheit und ein Bruch unserer Gesetze", knurrte er. „Der Bann, mit dem ich Euren Vater belegte, gilt auch für Euch, das solltet Ihr wissen."

            „Das ist mehr bewusst", antwortete Aithiel ruhig. „Mein Vater ist tot." Sie bemerkte das Aufblitzen in Thranduil Augen und das kaum merklichen Zusammensacken seiner Schultern. Dies war nicht der Mann, der Berion verurteilt hatte. Thranduil hatte gelitten in den vergangenen Jahren und war nicht mehr jener unbeherrschte Despot, dem sie begegnet war. Ihre Hand glitt langsam in ihre Tasche und förderte den Ring zutage, den sie ihm mit einer Verbeugung reichte. „Ich traf Euren Sohn Legolas in Lothlorien und er gab mir dieses Pfand seines Vertrauens."

Misstrauisch musterte Thranduil das Schmuckstück.

            „Ihr könnt es ihm gestohlen haben. Das ist kein beweis, dass Ihr ihm begegnet seid." Eine Ader schwoll gefährlich pochend auf seiner Stirn und Aithil schluckte. Die Wachen hatten sich ihr genähert, bereit, um sie zu ergreifen. „Ihr wusstet, welchen Preis Ihr bei Eurer Rückkehr zahlen würdet. Bringt sie fort!"

Starke Hände schlossen sich um Aithiels Oberarme und sie schloss gepeinigt die Augen. Umsonst. Da erklang eine feste Stimme und Aithiel riss die Augen auf. Neben Thranduil stand Rhiwen, die kleine Figur zornbebend.

            „Vater, halte ein!", sagte sie bestimmt und winkte die Wachen beiseite. Aithiel starrte sie an. Rhiwen war eine Prinzessin? Legolas Schwester lehnte sich für sie gegen die Beschlüsse ihres Vaters auf? „Zeig ihm den Anhänger." Vorsichtig zog Aithiel den Schmuck ihrer Mutter aus der Tasche und gab ihn Thranduil. Das Gesicht des Königs verwandelte sich sofort in eine starre Maske. Sein Blick bohrte sich in sie wie der Stahl einer Waffe und Aithiel erinnerte sich an den Moment, in dem Legolas das Blatt aus Gold gesehen hatte.

            „Und woher habt Ihr dieses Stück?" Thranduils Stimme war nun gefährlich leise und seine hand krampfte sich fester um seinen Schwertgriff. „Sagt es mir, sonst schneide ich Euch Eure falsche Zunge heraus!"

            „Es gehörte meiner Mutter und so wie ich es schon Legolas nicht erlaubte, mich eine Lügnerin zu nenne, so verbiete ich es Euch ebenfalls", antwortete Aithiel unbeugsam. „Lady Galadriel gab ihn mir und ich vertraue ihrem Wort, dass es um den Hals meiner toten Mutter hing, als man sie in Lorien fand."

Thranduil war die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

            „Lügen", befand er wütend und schien an seinen eigenen Worten zu ersticken. „Nichts als dreckige Lügen. Was für ein Spiel treibt Ihr? Sagt es, oder ich werde es auf andere Weise aus Euch herausbringen."

Da trat Rhiwen erneut vor und wagte es, sich zwischen ihren Vater und Aithiel zu schieben.

            „Wenn Du dieser Frau etwas antust, dann vollendest Du ein Unglück, das Du seit dreihundert Jahren mit Dir herumträgst." Mit vor Empörung erstickter Stimme setzte sie dann hinzu: „Du hast immer gewusst, wer Aithiel ist, auch wenn Du es nicht wahrhaben wolltest. Als sie Berions Ziehtochter wurde, hat Dich der Neid aufgefressen. Daraus wurde ein gnadenloser Hass auf ihn, dem Du Dich unterworfen hast. Du hast Aithiel mit ihm fortschickt, in blinder Wut." Sie legte die Hände auf Thranduils Schultern. „Vater, sie ist Laeriels Tochter. Und in ihrem Bauch wächst Dein Enkelkind heran."


	18. Kapitel 17 Aufbruch ins Ungewisse

@Faelivrin: Oh mein Gott, was für eine unglaubliche Flut von Reviews, ich danke Dir! *gerührt*. Werde mich bemühen, ein gutes Ende für die Story zu finden, aber ein Happy End? Mal sehen -.

@all: Es werden wohl nicht mehr als 20 Kapitel werden, mal sehen. Mir geistert da schon ein neues Projekt im Kopf rum-. *fg*

Kapitel 17

Aufbruch ins Ungewisse

            „Noch einmal!", forderte Rumil und hielt seinem Bruder die Hand entgegen. Haldir biss die Zähne zusammen und stieß sich von dem Türrahmen seines Fleets ab. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten, da jede Bewegung einen unglaublichen Schmerz von seinem Rückrad aussandte, bewegt er sich durch den Raum und fluchte innerlich, als er durch die Taubheit in seinen Beinen gezwungen wurde, für einige Sekunden zu verharren. Rumil wollte ihm entgegeneilen, doch Haldir knurrte: „Bleib bloß, wo Du bist!"

Der harsche Ton ließ Rumil zusammenzucken und er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand, zum Zeichen, dass die Botschaft mehr als deutlich bei ihm angekommen war. Haldir ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und atmete tief durch, dann zwang er sich, die wenigen Schritte bis zur Wand noch zu tun, auch wenn ihn der Schmerz fast lähmte und jedes Denken unmöglich machte.

Endlich berührten seine Hände die Wand und seine Schultern sackten zusammen, als er seine Finger so fest gegen das Holz presste, als könne er sich darin festkrallen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er keuchte vor Anstrengung.

            „Das war doch schon gar nicht schlecht", sagte Rumil zögerlich. Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest nicht so streng mit Dir sein. Es hat doch keinen Sinn, wenn Du Deine Gesundheit endgültig ruinierst."

            „Lass das ruhig meine Sorge sein." Haldir hatte sich etwas erholt und richtete sich steif auf. „Du bist mir keine sonderlich große Hilfe." Rumil starrte ihn wortlos an und es war deutlich zu sehen, wie sehr ihn die Worte verletzten. Er hatte jeden von Haldirs Versuchen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen unterstützt, war stets an seiner Seite gewesen. Haldir empfand plötzlich nagende Schuldgefühle und als Rumil schon halb aus der Tür war, sagte er reumütig: „Verzeih mir bitte. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint!"

Sein Bruder wandte sich um, seine Miene nunmehr undeutbar.

            „Ich weiß nicht, was mit Dir geschehen ist vor Mandos Hallen, aber ich erkenne Dich kaum wieder. Manchmal glaube ich, Du seiest Du so kalt geworden, dass es nur noch Deiner Wut über Deinen Zustand gelingt durchzudringen."

Die Worte Rumils bestürzten Haldir, da er erkannte, wie sehr sie denen ähnelten, die Gelirion gesprochen hatte. Sein Körper gab in diesem Moment, in dem er seine gnadenlose Kontrolle an sein Entsetzen verlor, den Geist auf und er sank an der Wand herab. Rumil war mit einem Sprung bei ihm und fing ihn auf.

Gemeinsam saßen sie an der Wand des Talans, Rumil Hand auf Haldirs Schulter. Sie schwiegen eine lange Zeit, bis Haldir schließlich tief Luft holte.

            „Es ist der Preis, den diejenigen zahlen, die den Tod betrügen wollen", murmelte er und erzählte Rumil die ganze Wahrheit, alle das, was der Heiler ihm angekündigt hatte. „Und ich erkenne all jene Zeichen bei mir wieder. Es bringt mich fast um den Verstand!", schloss er und starrte verzweifelt auf den Fußboden.

            „Du musst Dich dagegen wehren", sagte Rumil kämpferisch, auch wenn noch Entsetzen in seiner Stimme mitklang, das er nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Gelirions Voraussage für Deine Gesundheit hat sich nicht bewahrheitet, warum sollte es dann mit dieser nicht ebenso geschehen? Ich bin hier bei Dir, Bruder, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es geschieht."

Dumpf warf Haldir ein:

            „Ich bin Dir sehr dankbar dafür, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es gelingen wird. Nicht einmal über meine Fortschritte kann ich mich freuen, geschweige denn überhaupt für das geschenkte Leben, das ich jetzt führe. Lorien ist plötzlich nicht mehr der Ort, an dem ich mich geborgen fühle, im Gegenteil, alles hier langweilt mich und kann mich nicht mehr berühren."

            „Und was ist mit Aithiel? Was fühlst Du, wenn Du an sie denkst?"

Haldir hob den Blick und stutzte. Nach vor ein paar Tagen war sein Kopf mit zärtlichen Bildern überflutet worden und die Erinnerung an Aithiel hatte als tiefer Schmerz irgendwo in seinem Inneren rumort. Nun sah er vor seinem geistigen Auge den Moment, in dem Rumil und Aithiel gemeinsam aus Lorien fortgeritten warn, ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal zu ihm umzudrehen. Ein Augenblick, in dem er geglaubt hatte, seine Welt würde zusammenbrechen, er würde zusammenbrechen. Doch nun verspürte er nur den unglaublichen Drang, Aithiel zu sich zurückzuholen, nun, da Rumil schon wieder bei ihm war.

            „Ich fühle, dass sie bei mir sein sollte", antwortete er langsam und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. Seine Verzweiflung nahm zu. „Verstehst Du? Ich will, dass sie hier ist und mir verziehen hat, doch an meine Liebe zu ihr kann ich mich kaum noch erinnern, so als läge sie unter einer dicken Schicht Eis." Er schluckte mühsam, weil sich seine Kehle zuschnürte. „Ich verdiene sie wahrlich nicht, wenn ich zulassen, dass das geschieht!"

Rumil neben ihm musterte ausdruckslos.

            „Dann verdienst Du sie nicht!", sagte er mit merkwürdig kühler Stimme. Haldir war fast geneigt, dem Bruder zuzustimmen, so tief war seine Lethargie. Doch tief in seiner Brust baute sich langsam ein ungeheurer Druck auf, den er zunächst nicht bemerkte, der sich jedoch plötzlich und auch für ihn überraschend Luft machte.

            „Nein!" Er bemerkte erfreut, wie sehr Gefühle in ihm hoch kochten und wie stark sie in seinen Worten mitschwangen. „Ich weiß, dass ich nach all dem, was ich ihr angetan haben, kein Recht auf sie habe, aber ich liebe sie und werde es mir zurückverdienen." Während der Schwall der Worte aus seinem tiefsten Herzen hervorquoll, bemerkte er irritiert, wie sich über Rumils Gesicht ein breites Grinsen ausbreitete. Schlagartig kam ihm die Erkenntnis. „Du hast mich provoziert!" Sein Bruder sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus, auch wenn Haldir klar war, wie schwer es ihm fallen musste, seine eigenen Gefühle für Aithiel in den Hintergrund zu stellen. Spontan schloss er Rumil in die Arme. „Ich danke Dir", sagte er gerührt.

Der Andere nickte.

            „Irgendwo sind Deine Emotionen und ich habe einen festen Glauben daran, dass Du sie nicht verlieren wirst, wenn Du dagegen ankämpfst." Rumils Augen funkelten. „Und deswegen werde ich genauso unfreundlich zu Dir sein, wie Du es in den letzten Tagen zu mir warst."

            „Das habe ich wohl verdient", gestand Haldir zerknirscht und spürte zum ersten Mal, seit Gelirion ihm die Geschichte erzählt hatte, wieder so etwas wie Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen.

***

Sie sahen einen Fremden in ihm und er musste zugeben, dass es ihn nicht störte. Als Haldir einige Tage später aus seinem Talan trat, hoch aufgerichtet und ohne fremde Hilfe, spürte er ihr Blicke, die über ihn glitt und ein stummes Urteil fällten, dass er spüren konnte.

An diesem Morgen hatte er sich angekleidet, und dieser Akt war ein Zerrbild jener Sorgfalt gewesen, die er früher aufzuwenden pflegte, wenn er sich für ein Treffen mit Galadriel anzog. Die silbergraue Tunika, Zeichen seines Berufs, strahlte für ihn nicht mehr dieselbe Würde aus, die er immer empfunden hatte.

Er nahm den schnellsten Weg zum Talan der Herrin des Waldes und hatte kein Auge für das, was im ihn herum geschah. Manch alter Bekannter blieb stehen, um ihn zu begrüßen, doch er beachtete die anderen Elben nicht und strebte entschlossen seinem Ziel zu. In seinem Kopf malte er sich die verschiedensten Arten auf, in denen das Gespräch verlaufen konnte, doch er wusste, dass er lediglich einen Ausgang akzeptieren würde. Er musste fort von Lorien und in den Düsterwald gehen.

Die Wachen vor Galadriels Haus stoben beiseite, als sie ihn sahen, mit unvermittelter Hast, so als würde er bewaffnet auf sie zuschreiten und nicht etwa vollkommen ruhig. Sie tauschten einen langen Blick, als Haldir an ihnen vorbeiging und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass sie sich fragten, welch eine Kreatur gerade in das von ihnen zu bewachende Haus schritt, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen unternehmen durften.

Galadriel bot ihm den Rücken dar, als er, geleitet von einer Dienerin, ihr Gemach betrat. Es war ein sehr intimer Raum, der mit zierlichen Möbeln und einer Ruheliege bestückt war. Auf einer Stange saß ein kleiner Vogel und zwitscherte leise, das Gefieder zerzaust von dem Wind, der sich durch die langen, weißen Vorhänge kämpfte und das Zimmer füllte.

Haldir schloss kurz die Augen, als er jene Mischung von Tönen und Düften ausmachte, die er stets mit Galadriel verbunden hatte und die in diesem Moment sein Herz ebenso zu berühren vermochten wie der Gedanke an Aithiel.

Galadriel stand an einer kleinen Kommode und drehte sich erst einige Sekunden nachdem er die Sensation verarbeitet hatte um. Sie lächelte freundlich und, wie er meinte, etwas traurig.

            „Haldir", sagte sie und es klang fast wie eine Frage, prüfend, ob er noch derselbe war. Es war ihre Wache gewesen, die vor seinem Talan gestanden hatte. Für sie, die es verstand, die Zukunft zu sehen, musste es beängstigend sein, jemanden zu treffen, der dem Schicksal entkommen war. „Ihr sehr gut aus."

            „Gut für jemanden, der dem Tod knapp entkommen ist?" Er unterstrich den beißenden Ton seiner Worte mit dem Heben seiner Augenbrauen. Doch Galadriel reagierte darauf gar nicht. Schweigend goss sie ihm ein wenig Wein aus einer Kristallkaraffe in den Kelch, den sie in der Hand hielt. Er nahm ihn an und trank einen Schluck, doch das feine Aroma konnte seinen Gaumen nicht kitzeln. „Ihr wusstet es die ganze Zeit, nicht wahr?"

            „Dass Ihr sterben würdet – ich ahnte es." Galadriel schritt durch das Zimmer und ließ sich auf ihrer Ruhebank nieder. Mit einer Handbewegung lud sie ihn ein, sich auf einen Schemel neben sie zu setzen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch dass Ihr heute wieder vor mir steht, war nicht vorauszusehen."

            „So irrt auch Ihr Euch." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch nach dieser Erkenntnis nicht mehr derart in das Leben andere einmischen, so wie Ihr es bei Aithiel und mir getan hat." Sein bitterster Vorwurf an Galadriel kam ihm über die problemlos über die Lippen und er sah, wie tief er sie damit berührte. Ihre blauen Augen verloren den weltfernen Ausdruck und schimmerten betroffen. Sie hob die Hand, so als könne sie die harten Worte damit abwehren, doch dann ließ sie sie in einer hilflosen Geste wieder sinken.

            „Ich weiß nicht alles, Haldir", sagte sie leise. „Aber Ihr müsst mir glauben, dass ich Euch niemals schaden wollte, im Gegenteil, ich war der Meinung, dass Ihr Euch besser akzeptieren lernen würdet, wenn Ihr erst Respekt voreinander entwickelt und dann die Wahrheit erfahrt. Doch es gab einige Faktoren, die ich nicht bedachte hatte. Zum Beispiel, dass Ihr Euch verlieben würdet."

Haldir ließ sich von ihren Argumenten nicht beeindrucken, im Gegenteil, er empfand Galadriels Entschuldigung als armselig. Was wusste die Herrin denn von Gefühlen oder dem Leben? Sie lebte freiwillig im Käfig ihrer Gabe und hatte nicht das Recht, aus dieser Isolation heraus zu handeln, ohne die Konsequenzen zu beachten. Ihre Ehe mit Lord Celeborn war nicht mehr als eine freundschaftliche Zweckgemeinschaft, auch wenn es in früheren Zeiten anders gewesen sein mochte. Haldir fühlte plötzlich Mitleid in sich aufsteigen, das seinen Zorn verdrängen konnte.

            „Ja", sagte er dumpf. „Aber es ist nun mal geschehen und ich habe vor, den Weg bis zum Ende zu beschreiten. Ich muss nach Düsterwald gehen und sie finden. Vielleicht ist es schon zu spät und ich werde nie die Gelegenheit bekommen, ihr zu sagen, wie leid es mir tut."

Galadriels Blick bohrte sich in ihn hinein.

            „Ich kann Euch nicht gehen lassen, Haldir. Ihr werdet gebraucht. Noch ist der Krieg nicht beendet und mir meine Grenzwache ohne Euch vorzustellen fällt mir schwer." Sie schien noch etwas anderes sagen zu wollen, doch sie tat es nicht. Haldir achtete kaum darauf. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, doch hatte er den Gedanken, wie er auf ihre Weigerung reagieren würde, noch nicht in die letzte Konsequenz durchdacht. In diesem Moment blieb ihm jedoch nichts anderes übrig.

            „Dann bleibt mir nur eines", sagte Haldir und richtete sich hoch auf, obwohl die Bewegung einen peinigenden Schmerz durch seinen Rücken schießen ließ. Seine Miene blieb unbewegt, obwohl sein Herz viel zu schnell schlug. „Wenn Ihr mich nicht gehen lasst, kündige ich Euch meine Gefolgschaft auf."

            „Ich hatte es befürchtet", murmelte Galadriel kaum hörbar. „In gewissen Dingen kenne ich Euch doch zu gut, Haldir von Lorien, auch wenn Ihr es leugnen werdet."

***

            „Du bist endgültig übergeschnappt, oder?" Rumil wirkte, als wolle er seinen Bogen, den er in der verkrampften Hand hielt, am nächsten Baumstamm zertrümmern. Haldir war zu seinem Bruder gegangen, der sich auf Wache befand und hatte ihm den Ausgang seines Gesprächs mit Galadriel eröffnet. Schockiert starrte Rumil ins Leere. „Was ist mit mir? Wenn Du mir ihr brichst, werde ich niemals die Chance bekommen mehr zu sein als ein Mitglied der Wache."

            „Es tut mir leid." Haldir war aufrichtig zerknirscht, weil ihm nicht einmal der Gedanken gekommen war, dass er dem Bruder mit seiner Entscheidung schaden würde. „Aber es ist zu spät. Galadriel hat mir eine Ta gegeben um meine Angelegenhiten zu richten und den Wald zu verlassen."

            „War sie wütend?", wollte Rumil wissen, nun schon wieder etwas beruhigt. Haldir zuckte mit den Schultern und zog eine Grimasse, als sich sein überanstrengter Rücken meldete.

            „Nein", gab er zurück und erinnerte sich an den seltsamen Klang in Galadriel Stimme, so als wollte sie ihm durch alles andre als durch Worte begreifbar machen, dass er nicht gehen durfte. „Eigentlich nicht."

Rumil stellte seinen Bogen zur Seite und schwang sich auf einen nahen Ast, die Beine gekreuzt, das hübsche Gesicht sehr nachdenklich.

            „Bist Du sicher, dass Du nicht bleiben solltest. Vielleicht überdenkt sie ihre Meinung noch einmal, wenn sie merkt, wie viel Dir an der Reise liegt. Ich könnte sie auch noch einmal fragen." Haldir winkte ab und ließ den Blick durch die Kronen der Mallornbäume schweifen. Dies war seine Heimat und er würde sie unzweifelhaft vermissen, aber ihm war bewusst, dass sein Herz nicht mehr nach Lorien gehörte, sondern an die Seite einer Frau. „Du wirst Dich wirklich nicht umstimmen lassen, oder?"

            „Sie könnte in einem von Thranduils Kerkern sitzen, zum Tode verurteilt. Jeder Tag zählt für mich, um sie zu erreichen. Ich werde mich nicht auf das verlassen, was Galadriel in ihrem Spiegel sieht und das sich jeden Tag ändern kann. Sie hat stets mein Leben stets beeinflusst und ich hatte niemals den geringsten Zweifel an ihrem Tun – und sieh Dir an, was durch ihre Einmischung geschehen ist. Wenn ich ihrem Willen weiterhin folge, wird es sicher nicht besser werden."

            „Ich weiß, ich weiß", murmelte Rumil und ihm war anzusehen, dass ihn dieselben Gedanken bewegten wie Haldir, der sich wieder einmal fragte, was zwischen seinem Bruder und Aithiel geschehen war, als sie zusammen mit den Orkreitern geritten waren. Auch wenn Rumil versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, so erschien jedes Mal ein hoffnungsloser Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wenn Haldir von Aithiel sprach. „Ich kann Dich ja verstehen und würde wahrscheinlich dasselbe tun, wenn ich an Deiner Stelle wäre."

            „Würdest Du mit mir reiten?", fragte Haldir vorsichtig.

            „Ich denke nicht, dass Galadriel mich ziehen lassen würde. Wenn schon nicht Dich, dann erst Recht nicht mich als letztes Mitglied unserer Familie in Lorien. Vater würde sowieso ein Schiff aus Valinor nehmen, wenn er erführe, was Du getan hast." Rumil verzog bedauernd das Gesicht. „Nein, es tut mir leid. Sie ist Dein Mädchen und so gerne ich auch mitkommen würde, ich muss einmal auch an mich denken."

            „Ich verstehe Dich", sagte Haldir, der seine Worte zwar ernst meinte, aber dennoch enttäuscht war. „Ich werde packen gehen."

Er verließ den Wald und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Innere der Siedlung. Obwohl es unmöglich schien, dass alle wussten, was zwischen ihm und Galadriel vorgefallen war, wandte sich ihm in diesen Momenten erst Recht alle Blicke zu und er war doch froh, seinen Talan betreten zu können und der Neugier zu entfliehen.

Sein Blick streifte über alle die vertrauten Gegenstände in seinem Heim und eine tiefe Wehmut entspann sich in ihm, wo er zuvor nur eine große Leere vermutet hatte. Während er seine Satteltaschen mit dem Nötigsten packte und seine Waffen ein letztes Mal pflegte, erinnerte er sich an die Gelegenheiten, bei denen er dies mit seinen Brüdern gemeinsam getan hatte, wenn sie auf dem Weg zu einer ihrer ausgedehnten Reisen gewesen waren. Doch seit ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Ritt war soviel Zeit vergangen, dass er sich kaum mehr daran erinnern konnte. Nun würde er alleine gehen müssen.

Es legte sich auf sein Bett, um einige Stunden zu schlafen und entgegen aller Erwartungen schlief er bald ein. Seine kurze Ruhe blieb traumlos, doch als er in den frühen Abendstunden wieder erwachte, meinte er, dass all das, was ihn in den nächsten Tagen erwarten würde, sicher nur eine Ausgeburt seiner Phantasie sein konnte. Das Leuchten von Loriens Sonnenuntergang schien durch das Fenster und der warme Lichtschein tröstete ihn für jenen kurzen Moment zwischen Schlafen uns Wachen, in dem alles unwirklich scheint.

Doch als er aufstand und seine gepackten Taschen sah, erkannte er die Wahrheit. Schweren Herzens nahm er sein Gepäck und verließ den Talan, der solange er eben denken konnte sein Heim gewesen war. Rumil würde sich sicher um den Rest seiner persönlichen Habe kümmern.

Niemand hielt ihn auf, als er seinen Weg zu den Ställen fand und dort seinen Hengst sattelte. Der Stallmeister ging ihm aus dem Weg und es war Haldir sehr recht, als er sanft die Kruppe des Tieres tätschelte und seine Knöchel mit Bandagen umwickelte, um es auf den bevorstehenden Ritt vorzubereiten. Staubkörnchen und Spreu tanzten im roten Licht der Sonne und Haldir blinzelte, als er plötzlich eine bepackte Gestalt im Türrahmen lehnen sah. Rumil grinste ihn schwach an und stapfte dann wortlos an ihm vorbei zu der Box, in der sein Pferd stand.

            „Was-!", brachte Haldir hervor. „Du wolltest doch nicht mitkommen."

            „Sehr witzig!", tönte es durch den Stall zurück. „Wenigstens eine Person sollte auf dieser Reise bei klarem Verstand sein. Und das bist nicht Du!" 


	19. Kapitel 18 Die letzte Gewißheit

@all: Danke für die vergangenen und kommenden Reviews!

Mal eine Frage an alle Leser – Happy End oder nicht? Schreibt mir Eure Meinung, denn das nächste Kapitel bringt die Entscheidung!

Kapitel 18

Die letzte Gewissheit

            „Alles in Ordnung?" Aithiel schreckte hoch. Sie hatte Rhiwen nicht eintreten hören, da sich ihre Tante stets lautlos bewegte und immer überall zu sein schien. Seit der Enthüllung ihrer Verwandtschaft waren drei Tage vergangen. Man hatte Aithiel ein eigenes Gemach zugeteilt, nicht groß, aber liebevoll eingerichtet, was wohl Rhiwen zu verdanken war. Ein Porträt von Laeriel stand auf einer Kommode und Aithiels Blick wanderte oft zu dem Bild. Sie fragte sich, warum sie nicht vorher erkannt hatte, wie ähnlich sich ihr Mutter und deren Schwester sahen. Aber sie hatte auch viel zu sehr mit sich selbst zu tun gehabt, um ihr Verblendung zu erkennen.

Mit raschelnden Gewändern ließ sich Rhiwen neben ihr auf dem Sofa nieder.

            „Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung." Automatisch legte Aithiel die Hand auf ihren flachen Bauch. Wann immer sich jemand nach ihrem Befinden erkundigte, musste sie automatisch daran denken, dass sie ihr Leben nun mit einem Kind teilte. Ein zweites Herz unter ihrem Herzen. Der Gedanken war zu verrückt, um ihn akzeptieren zu können. „Ich denke nur nach." Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Wie immer."

            „Weißt Du eigentlich, wer der Vater ist?" Rhiwen vergeudete keine Zeit mit vorsichtigem Vortasten. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, es ist zuallererst Dein Kind. Aber wenn Du es weißt-."

            „Ich weiß es nicht", musste Aithiel zugeben. „Die Empfängnis hab ich nicht einmal gespürt. Ich dachte sowieso nicht, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Ich hatte vorgesorgt. Kräuter."

            „Du wünschst Dir, dass es Haldirs Kind ist, nicht wahr?" Rhiwens Blick war verständnisvoll, doch ihre Fragen waren klar und ohne falsches Mitleid. „Wir werden es erfahren, wenn es zur Welt kommt. Bis dahin musst Du Dich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren." Sie machte eine allumfassende Geste. „Dies ist Deine Heimat. Du bist Thranduils Enkelin, auch wenn er sich jetzt noch stur stellt." Tatsächlich hatte der König sich seit der Szene im Thronsaal nicht mehr gezeigt. Es hieß, dass er sich in seine Gemächer zurückgezogen hatte und von niemandem gestört werden wollte. „Das tut er öfters. Du wirst Dich daran gewöhnen. Eigentlich hat er ein weiches Herz."

            „Ich habe viel Gegenteiliges gehört."

Rhiwen faltete die Hände.

            „Er war immer ein harter Mann. Ihm ist es zu verdanken, dass der Düsterwald zu großen Teilen ein sichrer Ort geworden ist, auch wenn es noch immer gefährlich ist, allein zu reisen. Als Soldat und König hat er sein ganzes Leben lang gekämpft und oft die vernachlässigt, die ihm am nächsten standen." Sie seufzte. „Aber die Zeiten ändern sich so wie das Gesicht des Waldes. Er hat Verluste erlitten. Laeriel ging fort und obwohl er erst jetzt Gewissheit hat, wusste er stets, dass sie nicht mehr am Leben war. Dann verjagte er seinen besten Freund und sein Enkelkind, weil er nicht zugeben konnte, dass er Fehler gemacht hatte."

Wider Willen tat er Aithiel leid. Sie hatte keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass Rhiwen etwas beschönigte, weshalb sie leise fragte:

            „Denkst Du, er wird mit mir reden wollen?"

            „Ganz sicher, wenn es an der Zeit ist." Ihre Tante nahm spontan Aithiels Hand und drückte sie. „Lass uns von etwas anderem reden. Ich glaube, Du bist inzwischen wieder ruhig genug, um noch etwas zu erfahren." Sie lächelte melancholisch. „Als Laeriel ihrem Gemahl zugeführt wurde, waren wir alle wie erstarrt. Während der Zeremonie sah ich in die Gesichter der Anwesenden und ihre Fassungslosigkeit, dass mein Vater sein Vorhaben wahr gemacht hatte. Ein Gesicht werde ich niemals vergessen. Dieser Mann trug sein Herz so offen zur Schau, dass ich mich fragte, warum niemand außer mir bemerkte, wie sehr er meine Schwester liebte."

            „Mein Vater?", wisperte Aithiel. „Sag es mir bitte, wer war er? Ich muss es wissen."

            „Du kennst ihn." Rhiwen drückte Aithiels Hand fest. „Du hast ihn Dein ganzes Leben lang gekannt."

Aithiel begriff erst, was ihre Tante ihr offenbart hatte, als ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht zu laufen begannen. Bewegungslos saß sie da und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sie erinnerte sich an einen Abend, an dem sie mit den Orkreitern am Lagerfeuer gesessen hatte, nach einem Kampf, den sie mit knapper Mühe überlebt hatten. Als Aithiel die Wunden der Männer versorgte, war irgendwann Berion zu ihr getreten und hatte sie beiseite genommen. Er war nie ein Mann der vielen Worte gewesen, doch was er an jenem Abend zu ihr gesagt hatte, klang noch in ihren Ohren. Es war, als stände er in diesem Moment neben ihr, dreckig und erschöpft, aber mit jenem sanften Lächeln, das sie so selten gesehen und daher doppelt geliebt hatte.

‚Was immer auch geschieht. Ich bin Dein Vater und ich liebe Dich.'

Sie hatte verstanden, was er ihr sagen wollte und es gleichzeitig doch nicht. Erst jetzt bekam sein Versprechen einen Sinn.

            „Galadriel hat es gewusst." Der Gedanken überkam Aithiel als nächstes. Sie wischte sich das Gesicht ab und bemerkte, dass auch Rhiwen sichtlich gerührt war. Zitternd atmete sie aus und ein. „Sie hat mich zu meinem Vater zurückgeschickt. Kein Wunder, dass Thranduil so reagierte. Ich frage mich nur, warum Berion mir nie gesagt hat, wer meine Mutter war."

Rhiwen hob die Schultern.

            „Auch wenn er es sicher wusste, kann ich nur raten. Vermutlich wollte er Dich vor Deiner Vergangenheit beschützen und Dich an sich binden. Wenn Du es gewusst hättest – vielleicht wärst Du mit einer anderen Einstellung aufgewachsen und hättest Dich nach Düsterwald zu Deiner Familie zurückgesehnt, anstatt mit ihm durch Blut und Schlamm zu kriechen."

            „Vielleicht wäre ich aber auch einfach seine Tochter gewesen, die erkannt hätte, wem Ihre wahre Treue gehört", sagte Aithiel und obwohl sie so glücklich war wie selten zuvor, fühlte sie sich doch zur selben Zeit betrogen. Betrogen um viele Jahre, die mit Zweifel und Fragen über ihre Familie angefüllt gewesen waren.

            „Ich lasse Dich jetzt allein!" Rhiwen erhob sich langsam und ihre Hand glitt aus der Aithiels. „Bei dieser Frage kann ich Dir nicht helfen, das musst Du mit Dir selbst ausmachen und mit der Erinnerung."

Wenig später fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.

***

Eine Wache folgte Aithiel, als sie in Thranduils Garten ging, um ein wenig spazieren zu gehen und die unfassbaren Tatsachen zu überdenken, die sich ihr in den letzten Tagen offenbart hatten. Es gab keine Frage mehr, die es für sie noch zu klären gab außer vielleicht der, wer der Vater ihres Kindes war. Doch ob nun Aithlion oder Haldir, sie beide waren tot und ihr nach Valinor vorausgegangen. Sie selbst war am Leben und würde es nicht zulassen, dass ihr Kind neben dem Vater auch die Mutter verlieren würde. Aithiel wusste, dass sie vor Kummer beinahe aus dem Leben gegangen wäre, doch das war nun Vergangenheit.

Sie wählte den Weg zu den wild wuchernden Wiesen in der Nähe des Waldrands, um die sich niemand zu kümmern schien und die ihr lieber waren als der gepflegte innere Teil des Gartens, in dem die Blumen in Reih und Glied standen. Auf den Wiesen blühte wilder Mohn neben Rittersporn und hohen Gräsern, bunte Tupfen vor der schwarzen Kulisse der Bäume, die sich nach allen Seiten bis zum Horizont erstreckten.

Sie ließ ihre Hand über die Spitzes der Gräser gleiten und genoss das leichte Kitzeln, das die Berührung hervorrief, so, wie sie es in ihrer Kindheit getan hatte. Dies war ihre Heimat. Sie meinte jede Pflanze, jedes erschreckt davonhuschende Tier wiederzuerkennen und fühlte sich zutiefst verbunden mit der Erde, auf der sie stand.

Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht und verdrängte die Enttäuschung und den Schmerz, den sie empfunden hatte.

            „Seid Ihr des Wahnsinns, so weit an den Wald heranzugehen?", erkundigte sich eine wütende Stimme hinter ihr und Aithiel fuhr herum. Hinter ihr stand Thranduil und wieder einmal sah er aus, als wolle er vor Zorn schier platzen. „Ich erwarte, dass Ihr meinen Männern Bescheid sagt, wenn Ihr Euch in dieses Gebiet bewegt. Es ist zu gefährlich hier!"

            „Macht Ihr Euch Sorgen um mich oder Euren Urenkel?", erkundigte sich Aithiel ruhig und nahm ihm damit den Wind aus den Segeln. Der König – ihr Großvater, korrigierte sie sich -, bohrte seinen Blick in sie erreichte aber damit nicht mehr als ein Lächeln. Mit einem gemurmelten Fluch wies er seine Männer an, einige Schritte zurückzufallen.

            „Geht ein paar Schritte mit mir. Das ist keine Bitte."

Aithiel entschloss sich, den rüden Manieren Thranduils keine Beachtung zu schenken und folgte seiner Bitte. Die Soldaten irritierten sie, doch sie begriff, dass sie vermutlich nicht oft die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, mit dem König sprechen zu können.

            „Sagt, was Ihr mir sagen wollt", forderte sie ihn auf und hoffte, dass ihre direkte Art ihn nicht beleidigen würde. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie seine Stirn, auf das Anschwellen seiner Zornesader wartend, doch nichts geschah. Stattdessen wirkte Thranduil plötzlich sehr nachdenklich und schien über seine nächsten Worte lange nachdenken zu müssen.

            „Eure Anwesenheit in meiner Stadt ist problematisch. Es gibt wohl keinen Zweifel daran, dass Ihr meine Enkelin seid. Immerhin seid Ihr Eurer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten." In seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte es kurz, einziges Zeichen seiner inneren Bewegung. „Doch die Tatsache, dass Ihr noch immer unter dem Bann steht, mit dem ich Berion und auch Euch belegte, bleibt bestehen. Wenn ich ihn jetzt aufhebe, wird jeder denken, dass ich dies tue, weil Ihr Mitglied meiner Familie seid."

            „Mit „jeder" meint Ihr Eure obersten Berater, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich Aithiel und sah, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Thranduil blieb abrupt stehen und befahl seinen Männern nach einem kurzen Zögern, sich zurückzuziehen. Einer der Wachen schien zu zögern, was den zornigen Funken in Thranduils grause Augen zurückkehren ließ. Erst als sie allein waren, setzte Aithiel hinzu: „Rhiwen hat seinen Namen erwähnt. Belegren scheint über große Macht zu verfügen."

            „Zuviel Macht", grummelte Thranduil und stapfte einige Mohnblüten nieder. „Ich war lange fort und als ich zurückkehrte, hatte er schon viele auf seine Seite gezogen, auch einige der Weisen und Alten. Er wird es nicht riskieren, in nächster Zeit etwas von sich aus zu unternehmen. Doch wenn er sich provoziert fühlt, wie zum Beispiel durch die Lösung des Bannes-. Ich weiß nicht, was dann geschehen würde."

            „Ich verstehe", sagte Aithiel und die Leichtigkeit, die sie noch vor wenigen Momenten empfunden hatte, verschwand. „Eigentlich sollte ich wütend sein, aber ich glaube, dass es Euch nicht um Eure Macht geht, sondern vornehmlich um Eure Familie."

Thranduil fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, weil er auf Verständnis traf anstatt auf Vorwürfe. Die kräftigen Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, warf er ihr einen langen Blick zu, den sie nicht recht zu deuten wusste.

            „Berions Mutter hatte auch rotes Haar", sagte er unvermittelt. Aithiel wusste nicht, was sie auf seinen Einwurf antworten sollte, doch der König sprach weiter. „Und noch dazu wart Ihr ihm viel zu ähnlich, als dass ich es nicht erkannt hätte."

            „Was wollt Ihr mir damit sagen?", erkundigte sich Aithiel, obwohl sie eine Ahnung befiel, denn das Gesicht Thranduil wirkte plötzlich bekümmert. „Dass er auch Mitglied Eurer Familie war?"

            „Unserer Familie, ja." Seine Augen hefteten sich auf einen Punkt jenseits des Waldes, den  nur er sehen konnte. „Und ich habe es schon einmal geschafft, sie auseinander zu reißen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging davon. Aithiel sah ihrem Großvater hinterher. Er war ein harter Mann, doch sie hatte einen Blick hinter seine Maske werfen können. Thranduil würde sie nicht fortschicken, zumindest noch nicht. Dafür schien ihn sein Gewissen viel zu sehr zu plagen, auch wenn er es scheinbar nicht zugeben konnte oder wollte.

Lächelnd machte sie sich auf den Rückweg. Endlich schien es, als würde alles endlich in Ordnung kommen.

***

In den nächsten Tagen durchstreifte Aithiel ungehindert den Palast. Der Wachposten, der ihr immer in einigem Abstand folgte, war sicher nicht von Thranduil geschickt worden, weshalb sie es immer wieder darauf anlegte, ihm für einige Momente zu entwischen. Sie genoss das kleine Spiel, doch sie erzählte niemandem davon, nicht einmal Rhiwen. Es würde ihre Tante unnötig beunruhigen und vielleicht würde man ihr dann die Spaziergänge verbieten.

Eines Morgens, der Nebel zog sich durch die efeuüberwucherten Bäume und schien alles Leben ersticken zu wollen, hörte sie von einigen Unruhen im Norden des Waldes und es dauerte nur wenige Stunden, bis Thranduil mit einem kleinen Heer seinen Palast verließ, um der Bedrohung entgegenzuwirken.

Aithiel und Rhiwen standen am Fenster von Rhiwens Gemächern und sahen hinter zu den Männern und Frauen, die auf ihren wendigen Pferden fortzogen.

            „Das ist kein gutes Zeichen", sagte Thranduils Tochter bekümmert. „Je öfter er fortgeht, desto leichter wird Belegren es haben, hinter seinem Rücken zu intrigieren."

            „Besteht Gefahr für uns?" Diese Frage hatte Aithiel sich oft genug gestellt seit ihrem Gespräch mit dem König.

            „Er würde niemals öffentlich etwas gegen uns unternehmen. Belegren ist eher ein Meister der Heimlichkeit als des Angriffs. Nichtsdestotrotz ist Vorsicht geraten." Sie blickte Aithiel ruhig an, doch in ihren Augen flackerte Sorge. „Ich hab Deine Waffen in Dein Gemach schicken lassen. Wenn Du versprichst, es mit dem Training nicht zu übertreiben, dann ist sicher nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass Du sie mit Dir führst." Wie um die Worte ihrer Tante zu bestätigen, spürte Aithiel plötzlich ein leichtes, angenehmes Flattern unterhalb ihrer Magengrube. Ihre Hand fuhr zu ihrem Bauch und verharrte über der Stelle.

Rhiwen warf ihr einen alarmierten Blick zu, doch als sie Aithiel lächeln sah, entspannte sie sich sichtbar.

Viel später, nachdem Aithiel in die unterirdische Übungshalle gegangen war und einige Zielübungen mit dem Bogen gemacht hatte, überkam sie das Gefühl noch einmal und ein weiteres Mal, als sie nachts im Bett lag und keinen Schlaf finden konnte. Den Kopf in die weichen Kissen gelehnt, starrte sie an die Decke, an der unheimliche Schatten spielten und dachte an die Welt, in die ihr Kind hineingeboren würde, so weit und unsicher, dass sie eigentlich kaum wagen konnte zu hoffen.

Weit nach Mitternacht schlief sie ein und erwachte am nächsten Morgen erschöpft und unruhig. Der Nebel des vergangenen Tages war einem leichten Regen gewichen, der aus tiefhängenden Wolken auf den Palast und die Stadt geschleudert wurde. Aithiel kleidete sich an, schnallte sich ihren Schwertgurt und den Köcher um, dann nahm sie ihren Bogen, den sie von Berion geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Auf ihrem Nachttisch lag ein Stück Pergament, auf dem in einer weichen Frauenhandschrift eine Ortsbeschreibung aufgeführt war, unterschrieben von Rhiwen. Anscheinend wollte sie mit ihr reden, ohne sich dabei zwischen Wänden zu befinden, die offensichtlich Ohren hatten.

Als sie den Palast verließ, setzte sich wie immer eine Gestalt auf ihre Spur, die sie soweit ignorierte, wie es eben ging. Sie schlug den auf der Nachricht beschriebenen Weg zwischen den Bäumen ein, überquerte die Felder, auf denen die Sommerblumen vom Regen niedergeschlagen worden waren. Die Feuchtigkeit durchnässte sehr bald ihre Kleidung und feuchte Strähnen ihres Haars fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

Sie ging eine längere Zeit und mit jedem Schritt hatte sie das Gefühl, tiefer in die Undurchdringlichkeit des Waldes zu geraten. Die Kronen der Buchen waren so weit zusammengerückt, dass kaum ein Lichtstrahl zwischen ihnen hindurchfiel und der Boden war bedeckt mit Laub, das faulig unter ihren Füßen hervorquetschte.

Der Regen war nur noch ein fernes Rauschen, ansonsten war es totenstill. Kein Tier regte sich im struppigen Unterholz. Aithiels Sinne schlugen Alarm, als sie begriff, dass Rhiwen niemals diesen Ort zum Treffpunkt gewählt hätte. Plötzlich hörte sie Geräusche und blieb abrupt stehen. Wie von selbst fuhren ihre Hände zu Bogen und Pfeil, dann fuhr sie herum. In der Ferne sah sie, wie ihr Wächter über den Pfad zurücklief, so als sei er von Monstern gehetzt.

Es war eine Falle und Aithiel tat das einzige, was ihr einfiel. Sie begann ebenfalls zu rennen, brach von dem Pfad aus, um kein leichtes Ziel abzugeben. Im Unterholz begann es zu knacken, um sie herum, überall. Es war, als hätte sie selbst das Signal gegeben zu all der Bewegung, die sie aus dem Augenwinkel ausmachen konnte, huschende Schatten, die glühende Blicke zu ihr sandten.

Plötzlich löste sich einer der Schemen aus dem Dunkel und sprang heran, landete auf vier Pfoten geschmeidig vor ihr. Es war ein riesiger Warg. Kleine Augen, aus denen kluge Bosheit sprach, funkelten sie an und ein massiver Kiefer klappte auf, als ein scharfer Befehl aus dem Dickicht ertönte und das Tier angriff.

Aithiel schoss den Pfeil ab, ohne zu zögern und traf es direkt in die Brust. Der Warg hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und schüttelte sich, so als könne er die kalte Eisenspitze loswerden, die ihn durchbohrt hatte, dann sank er zusammen. Aithiel blieb keine Zeit, um sich über den gelungenen Schuss zu freuen, da an der Stelle, an der das Tier zuerst erschienen war, drei weitere seinen Platz einnahmen. Hinter ihnen erschien eine Gruppe Orks, die sie schweigend musterten. Aithiel erinnerte sich an die Besorgnis ihres Großvaters, als sie sich alleine vom Palast entfernt hatte und erkannte, dass diese mehr als berechtigt gewesen waren.

Aus den Büschen um sie herum lösten sich weitere Orks mit ihren riesigen Reittieren, insgesamt zwanzig Gegner mit acht Wargen, denen der Geifer aus den Mäulern troff. Sie bewegten sich nicht, machten nach dem Tod des ersten Wolfes keine Anstalten, sie anzugreifen. Stattdessen begannen sie leise zu lachen und nackte Panik ergriff Aithiel.

Sie war umzingelt. Und allein.


	20. Kapitel 19 Am Ende

So, das hier ist das letzte Kapitel – es folgt noch ein kurzer Epilog, aber ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle schon einmal bei allen bedanken, die so lieb reviewt und mich unterstützt haben!

Also, Heitzenedera, Faelivrin, Tolka, Winnowill, Zoysite und Shelley - *verbeug*! Ich hoffe, Euch bald wiederzulesen!

Eure Demetra

Kapitel 19

Am Ende

Jede Minute, die verging, dehnte sich für Haldir zur Unendlichkeit. Die Wegstrecke, die Rumil und er ohne größere Pausen und Probleme zurücklegten, schien kaum zu schrumpfen, da sie lange Zeit eine Landschaft durchritten, die sich kaum veränderte. Sie wählten den Weg östlich des Anduin und sahen schon bald die dunkle Masse des Düsterwalds weiter im Osten. Dol Guldor ließen sie am dritten Reisetag hinter sich, einen schartigen Gipfel, der mit seiner Spitze das Schwarz die Baumspitzen des verfluchten Waldes durchstieß.

Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander, nur das Nötigste. Bis Rumil eines Mittags sein Schweigen brach. Seit Tagen war der Himmel über ihnen zugezogen und die träge, graue Wolkenmasse hing gefährlich nah über ihren Köpfen.

            „Hast Du Dir überlegt, wie es weitergehen wird?", erkundigte er sich und warf seinem Bruder einen skeptischen Blick zu.

            „Wenn ich sie finde-." Haldir stutzte. Obwohl er es sich verboten hatte, seine Gedanken in diese Richtung treiben zu lassen, hatte er tatsächlich nicht weiter als bis zu dem Punkt gedacht, an dem er Aithiel wiedersehen würde. Die eine Sache, die er noch zu erledigen hatte. Was danach kommen würde – Gelirions Vorhersage ließ ihn mit nicht Gutem rechnen. Aber er würde sich selbst beweisen, dass es zwangsläufig nicht so kommen musste, wie es der Heiler prophezeit hatte.

            „Ja, ich meine – den Bund eingehen, Kinder kriegen, ein Baumhaus bauen und bis an das Ende Eurer Tage glücklich leben! Wenn sie Dir nicht einen Fußtritt versetzt."

            „Wenn sie überhaupt noch lebt", murmelte Haldir düster und musterte den Horizont, dessen Bild sich seit Tagen nicht verändert hatte. „Ich habe Thranduil einmal getroffen und er hat nicht den Eindruck gemacht, sonderlich umgänglich zu sein.

            „Schwarzseher!", gab Rumil zu gut gelaunt zurück, um glaubhaft zu machen, dass er sich nicht mit denselben Befürchtungen herumschlug.

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort, jeder von ihnen in seine ganz eigenen Gedanken versunken. Die Tage verstrichen und das Wetter wurde schlechter. Eisig Böen schlugen über die Ebene und erst kleine Schauer fielen vom Himmel. 

Haldir glaubte nicht an böse Omen, doch dieses schien eines zu sein. Galadriel hatte ihn nicht gehen lassen wollen, nur warum? Vielleicht konnte sie es sich im Moment wirklich nicht leisten, ihre Krieger an deren persönliche Geschäfte zu verlieren. Möglicherweise versuchte sie ihn aber vor etwas zu beschützen und je weitere sich Haldir dem Düsterwald näherte, desto größer wurde seine Gewissheit, dass sich nicht alles zum Besten wenden würde.

Sie überquerten die alte Waldstrasse und erwogen zunächst, sie zu benutzen, um tiefer in den Wald vorzudringen, doch Rumil gab zu bedenken, dass sie im Inneren des Waldes auf Probleme treffen konnten, deren Geringstes wohl Thranduils Wachen sein würden. Die Geschichten über riesige Spinnen und marodierende Orkhorden, die der König trotz all seines Bemühens nicht aus seinem Reich hatte vertreiben können, waren auch in Lorien nicht unbekannt.

Also zogen sie weiter nach Norden und als sie ungefähr auf der Höhe von Thranduils Stadt waren, bogen sie in den Wald ein. Es dämmerte bereits und die grauen Schemen des Tages verwandelten sich in den undurchdringlichen Vorhang der Nacht. Innerhalb von Minuten war es stockdunkel und nur ihren scharfen Augen war es zu verdanken, dass sie sich orientieren konnten.

Haldir war vor einigen Jahrzehnten in Galadriel Auftrag einmal im Düsterwald gewesen und stellte fest, dass sich nicht viel am Gesicht des Waldes geändert hatte. Unter den Hufen der Pferde raschelte ein dicker Teppich von Laub, der aussah, als wäre er in dem Moment vor Tausenden Jahren, in dem das Böse im Wald Einzug gehalten hatte, von den Bäumen gefallen und seitdem nicht gewichen. Über ihren Köpfen verflochten sich die geschwärzten, von Flechten bedeckten Äste der Buchen zu einem wilden Dickicht.

            „Unfreundlicher Ort", sagte Rumil, der sich argwöhnisch umsah und bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch nach seinem Schwert tastete. „Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass die Bewohner genau so freundlich sind wie ihre Heimat, dann mache ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen."

Die Bemerkung entlockte Haldir nur ein schwaches Lächeln. Seine Nerven waren bis zum Äußersten gespannt.

            „Der Schein kann trüben", versuchte er seinen Bruder und vor allem sich selbst zu beruhigen. „Wer von uns beiden ist der Schwarzseher?"

Rumil lachte leise und entspannte sich wieder ein wenig.

Sie ritten einige Stunden durch die Wildnis, begleitet von den Geräuschen des Waldes, die ein wenig Normalität versprachen. Es begann zu regnen, als der Morgen über dem Wald graute und da die Feuchtigkeit nicht bis zum Boden fallen konnte, begann das Wasser die Bäume hinunterzulaufen. Das stetige leise Rinnen zehrte an Haldirs Geduld und es war fast eine  Offenbarung für ihn, als sich vor ihnen plötzlich die Gestalten von einigen Reitern aus den Schatten lösten.

Die Krieger waren in Grün – und Brauntönen gekleidet und allesamt schwer bewaffnet. Als sie erkannten, wer sich ihnen näherte, rief einer von ihnen:

            „Gebt Euch zu erkennen!"

            „Wir sind Haldir und Rumil von Lorien!", gab Haldir zurück und überlegte dann, wie er sein Anliegen ausdrücken sollte. Rumil war schneller.

            „Wir haben eine Nachricht für den König!", sagte der Elb und schien sich nicht daran zu stören, die Fremden anzulügen. Haldir war dankbar, dass der Bruder für ihn sprach, denn er selbst konnte vor Nervosität kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. „Es ist wichtig!"

            „Der König ist auf einem Feldzug", kam umgehend die Antwort. „Aber Ihr könnt dem obersten Berater Euer Gesuch vortragen!"

Das war mehr als erwartet und so folgten die Brüder die Waldelben weiter durch den Wald.

***

Man führt sie in einen unterirdischen Saal, der offensichtlich dem König dazu diente, seine Besucher zu empfangen. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem dumpfen Schlag endgültig hinten, doch zwei Wächter verblieben bei ihnen. Haldir spürte, wie sich ihre Blicke in seinen Rücken bohrten und richtete sich unbewusst auf. Rumil neben ihm ging es ähnlich.

Eine kleine Weile verging, bis sich schließlich in einer Ecke des Saales eine Tür öffnete und ein Elb hereintrat, ein ungewöhnlich großgewachsener, schlanker Mann mit dunkelbraunem Haar. Er war offensichtlich ungehalten über die späte Störung oder vielleicht auch über die Art des Besuches, denn zwischen seinen Brauen zeigte sich eine steile Falte und seine Stimme war so kühl wie seine grauen Augen, als er sich erkundigte:

            „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass der König zurzeit Nachrichten aus Lothlorien zu erwarten hatte." Sein Blick wandere kurz zu dem Thron, so als erwäge er, dort Platz zu nehmen, dann jedoch stellte er sich lediglich auf die Stufen vor dem Sitz. Der Mann war Haldir auf einen schlag unsympathisch. „Ich bin Belegren. Alles, was den König betrifft, müsst Ihr mit mir klären, wenn Ihr nicht die Geduld habt, bis zu seiner Rückkehr zu warten."

            „Es geht auch weniger um eine Angelegenheit aus Lorien, sondern vielmehr um ein ersuchen in eigener Sache. Verzeiht, wenn wir uns den Wächtern gegenüber missverständlich geäußert haben, aber im Endeffekt war es keine Sache, die sie zu entscheiden hatte", entgegnete Haldir und bemühte sich seiner üblichen Arroganz, die tatsächlich bei Belegren zu wirken schien. Dessen Augen verzogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

            „Nun, lasst mich hören, was Ihr zu sagen habt, dann kann ich ja entscheiden, wessen Angelegenheit Euer Ersuchen ist."

            „Ich kam her, um Erkundigungen über eine Frau einzuholen, die vor einiger Zeit hierher aufbrach. Ihr Name ist Aithiel." Belegren zuckte sichtlich zusammen und Haldir bohrte sofort weiter nach: „Wenn es möglich wäre, sie zu sprechen, würdet Ihr mir einen großen Gefallen tun."

            „Aithiel." Der Berater sprach den Namen aus, als handele sich dabei um ein gefährliche Krankheit, doch er fing sich sofort wieder, als er seine kleine Entgleisung bemerkte. „Das ist richtig, sie ist Gast im Haus des Königs und wohlauf." Haldir war, als nähme man ihm eine ungeheure Last von den Schultern. Rumil neben ihm gestattete sich ein breites Lächeln und zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Wenn ich fragen darf, was ist Euer Anliegen an sie? Ihr müsst verstehen, die Frau ist eine Renegatin, die zurzeit nur durch die Protektion ihrer Tante und des Königs das Recht besitzt, im Palast zu verweilen."

Haldir verspürte den dringenden Impuls, dem Mann in Gesicht zu schlagen, doch er zügelte sich. Es wurmte ihn, sich vor Belegren rechtfertigen zu müssen, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, denn es lag im Ermessen dieses Mannes, wie es ihm ergehen würde.

            „Nicht liegt mir ferner, als Euch Probleme zu bereiten. Es ist wirklich eine äußerst intime Angelegenheit."

Belegren legte seine Stirn in weitere Falten. Ihm war anzusehen, dass es in ihm arbeitete. Doch bevor er sich äußern konnte, flog die große Tür mit einem derartigen Schwung auf, dass die beiden Wachen nur noch beiseite springen konnten.

Eine kleine Frau mit braunem Haar rauschte in den Raum, in Begleitung von einem Dutzend Bewaffneten, die allesamt nicht aussahen, als würden sie Spaß verstehen. Haldir stutzte, da ihm die Züge der Elbin bekannt vorkamen, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen, wo er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Die Frauerstarrte kurz, als sie ihn sah und ließ den Blick über seine lorische Uniform wandern.

            „Prinzessin Rhiwen", sagte Belegren lauernd. „Was ist passiert?"

            „Das wisst Ihr ganz genau!", fauchte die Elbin und schien weiterreden zu wollen, doch dann wandte sie sich an die Besucher. „Wer seid Ihr?"

            „Haldir und Rumil von Lorien."

Sie erstarrte und ihr wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

            „Das kann nicht sein. Ihr seid tot! Zumindest denkt Aithiel das!"

            „Ihr kennt sie? Wo ist sie?", platze Haldir nun seinerseits heraus und Rhiwen legte die zitternde Hand auf den Knauf ihres Schwertes, das sie umgegürtet trug.

            „Das ist die Frage, die mich herbrachte!" Sie durchbohrte Belegren mit einem Blick und hielt ein Stück verknittertes Pergament hoch. „Wenn Ihr das nächste Mal eine Nachricht mit meiner Unterschrift herstellen lasst, dann sorgt dafür, dass Eure Dienerin sich nicht erwischen lässt, wenn sie sie entsorgen will. Und dass sie nicht so leicht mit der Sprach herausrückt." Sie winkte die Männer heran. „Belegren, ich verhafte Euch wegen Verschwörung gegen ein Mitlied der königlichen Familie!"

Sie wartete gar nicht darauf, ob er protestierte. In dem Moment, in dem sich die wachen daran machten, den Berater zu verhaften, lief sie wieder aus dem Saal. Haldir folgte ihr beunruhigt und auch Rumil und drei Wächter liefen ihnen hinterher.

            „Was ist mit Aithiel?", rief Haldir besorgt. Rhiwen dreht sich nicht einmal um, um ihm zu antworten.

            „Er hat sie mit der falschen Nachricht in Orkgebiet gelockt, wohl, um sie loszuwerden. Noch ein Mitglied der königlichen Familie, das sich ihm entgegenstellen würde, konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Betet, dass wir nicht zu spät kommen!"

Haldir ließ die Nachricht sacken, als sie durch die langgestreckten, fackelbeschienen Gänge ans trübe Tageslicht hasteten. Aithiel als Nichte einer Prinzessin, Tochter einer Prinzessin. Thranduils Enkelin?

Wenig später erreichten sie die Ställe und sprangen in die Sättel ihrer Pferde. Ab diesem Punkt gab es kein bewusstes Denken mehr für ihn.

***

Sie jagten durch den strömenden Regen, ohne Rücksicht auf die Pferde, die auf dem glitschigen Boden oftmals ausglitt und sich erfolglos gegen die harte Zügelung zu wehren versuchten.

Haldir fühlte, wie das Blut in seinen Venen kochte und das war das Einzige, was ihn in diesem Moment bewegte. Er konnte die wahnsinnige Angst nicht zulassen, die sich deutlich in Rumil Gesicht abzeichnete und Haldir hasste sich dafür, diese Kontrolle zu besitzen.

Die Orks waren zu hören, bevor sie zu sehen waren. Ihr Triumphgebrüll stieg zum Himmel und ließ erahnen, was sie in diesem Moment taten. Haldir spürte, wie ein Knurren in seiner Kehle aufstieg und als er die ersten Gestalten zwischen den Bäumen auftauchen sah, gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr. Sein Bogen sang, als er einen Pfeil nach dem anderen aus seinem Köcher riss und sie auf die Orks und Warge abfeuerten, die von dem Angriff vollkommen überrascht wurden.

Als sein Köcher leer war, trieb er sein Pferd in die Reihen der Orks und schlug mit wilder Wut um sich. Er konnte Aithiel nicht sehen, was seine Wut nur noch steigerte. Rumil blieb an seiner Seite, zerstörte Körper links und rechts von seinem Pferd, mit derselben Präzision wie Haldir, nur sichtlich verzweifelt.

De anderen Krieger und auch Rhiwen, die ihr Schwert mit großer Geschicklichkeit führte, ritten seitlich an der Gruppe vorbei, um sie in die Zange nehmen zu können. Ein riesiger Warg stürzte sich auf Haldir und obwohl es ihm gelang, das Tier mit zwei Schwertstreichen tödlich zu verletzten, krallte es sich in der Brust von Haldirs Pferd, das mit einem schrillen Schrei zusammenbrach.

Er sprang ab, bevor er unter den fallenden Körper gezogen wurde und landete breitbeinig im Schlick. Die Orks sahen ihre Chance gekommen und griffen ihn zu dritt an, doch sie zogen sehr schnell den Kürzeren, weil Rumil zur Hilfe kam und vom Pferd aus zwei von ihnen erledigte.

Haldir wischte sich das Blut, das auf ihn gespritzt war, vom Gesicht und lief weiter in das Zentrum der Auseinandersetzung, in dem er Aithiel vermutete. Mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit wehrte er weitere Angriffe ab, spaltete Schädel und zerfetzte schwarze Orkleiber, bis zu dem Moment, in dem Stille eintrat, die Stille des Todes. Blut sickerte mischte sich mit Wasser in den Pfützen, durch die er ging.

Dann sah er sie. Sie saß an einem der schwarzen Bäume, die Augen geschlossen, die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt, die Beine angezogen, so als könne sie sich so gegen die Übergriffe der Orks schützen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Gesicht totenbleich. Haldir bemerkte nicht, dass Rhiwen etwas rief oder gar Rumils Hand, die ihn zurückhalten wollte. Er machte sich los und stürzte zu ihr.

Als er neben Aithiel in die Knie sank und ihren schlaffen Körper zu sich zog, rutschten ihre Hände beiseite und offenbarten einen Dolch, der tief in ihren Brustkorb gestoßen worden war. Er fühlte nach ihren Puls, eine hoffnungslose Geste, und hätte fast aufgeschrieen, als er ein leises Flattern unter seinen Fingerspitzen spürte.

Ihr Kopf fiel an seine Schulter und er strich ihr durch das wirre, verklebte Haar, wischte einige Wassertropfen fort, die sich auf ihrer Haut gesammelt hatten.

            „Aithiel", sagte er leise und erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht wieder. Ihre Lider bewegten sich ein wenig, hoben sich schließlich und er blickte in ihre verschleierten Augen, die jeden Glanz der Lebendigkeit verloren hatten. Die Gewissheit überkam ihn mit grausamer Macht. Sie blickte ihn stumm an und schien ihn nicht wahrnehmen zu können, doch dann huschte ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Ein kleiner Blutfaden rann aus ihrem Mundwinkel, als sie vergeblich versuchte, etwas zu sagen. „Es tut mir so leid."

Sie hustete, öffnete erneut den Mund, um etwas zu sagen und dieses Mal gelang es ihr, obwohl er die grauenhafte Qual erkennen konnte, die es ihr bereitete.

            „Willst Du mich holen?", flüsterte sie und er erkannte, dass sie dachte, er wäre aus Valinor gekommen, um sie zu holen. In diesem Moment ging ihm auf, dass alles umsonst gewesen war. Sie starb und sein Opfer, das er gebracht hatte, um sie noch einmal zu sehen, war wertlos. Das neue Leben, das man ihm gegeben hatte, war wertlos, wenn er es ohne sie leben musste. Tief in seinem Inneren erstarb alles, seine Hoffnung, seine Angst, sein maßloser Zorn. Zurück blieb nichts als Verzweiflung und sie, das wurde ihm klar, würde auch vergehen und nur Leere zurücklassen. Gelirion hatte Recht gehabt.

Er streichelte Aithiels Wange und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das Schwerste, was er in seinem Leben bislang getan hatte.

            „Ich liebe Dich", sagte er leise und meinte es auch so. Doch in dem Moment, in dem er es ausgesprochen hatte, spürte er, wie auch diese Empfindung, die ihn zu zerreißen gedroht hatte, aus ihm wich.

Aithiel lächelte ihn an und ihr Blick klärte sich noch einmal auf, sagte all das, was ihr Mund nicht zu sagen vermochte. Dann ging ein kaum spürbarer Ruck durch ihren Körper und sie atmete tief aus. Langsam fiel ihr Kopf an seine Schulter und verharrte dort.

Eine lange Zeit geschah nichts. Haldir starrte auf die tote Frau in seinen Armen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass er den Schmerz fühlen konnte, doch auch diese Empfindung war aus ihm gewichen in dem Moment, in dem sie starb. Er war nichts mehr. Nur eine kalte Hülle wie Aithiel, doch mit dem Unterschied, dass er zu atmen vermochte.

Er blickte auf, sah, dass Rhiwen weinte und Rumil sich abgewandt hatte, den Kopf am Sattel seines Pferdes geborgen. Die anderen Elben starrten fassungslos auf Aithiels Körper hinunter, durch die Gewalt des Todes ergriffen.

            „Rumil", sagte Haldir leise und der Bruder drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, Tränenspuren auf seinem Gesicht, vermischt mit dem Regen, der noch immer mit aller Gewalt auf sie herabprasselte. „Ich kann nicht weinen", sagte er und wusste, dass er nicht mehr zu sagen brauchte, damit Rumil ihn verstehen konnte.

Er ergriff seinen Dolch, zog ihn aus der Scheide an seinem Gürtel. Das kalte Metall lag für einige Momente ruhig in seiner Hand, trügerisch schön anzusehen und zu spüren.

Es war das Letzte, was Haldir fühlte.


	21. Epilog

Epilog

Aithiel krallte die Zehen in den warmen Sand und beobachtete, wie eine heranrollende Welle die feinen Körner von ihren Füßen fortwusch. Sie konnte dies stundenlang tun, weil sie das Meer sehr liebte, auch wenn es ihr anfangs Unbehagen eingeflößt hatte.

Es trennte sie von ihrer alten Heimat, von vielen Freunden. Von Haldir. Sie war sich sicher, dass er eines Tages mit einem Schiff über diesen Ozean fahren würde und bis dahin würde sie weiterhin warten und die Zehen im Sand vergraben.

            „Großmutter!" Aithiel blickte auf, als sie die helle Stimme ihrer Tochter hörte. Amdiriel rannte vom Wasser, an dem sie gespielt hatte, in Richtung der Dünen. Ihre Hosen waren bis zu den Knien durchnässt und Aithiel musste lächeln, weil sie sich selbst vor vielen Jahren sah.

Laeriel kam den Dünenpfad hinunter und hob lächelnd ihre Enkelin auf die Hüfte. Sie winkte Aithiel zu, die sich vom Anblick der Brandung losriss und zu den beiden hinüberging.

            „Du wirst wirklich jeden Tag größer, mein Schatz", sagte Laeriel gerade zu Amdiriel und kitzelte sie am Bauch. Ihre Augen waren warm und voller Freude, doch als sie ihre Tochter ansah, stahl sich Kummer in ihre braunen Augen. „Du wirst es nicht aufgeben, oder? Nach all der Zeit."

            „Die Jahre haben kein Gewicht für mich", gab Aithiel zurück und nahm ihre unruhig strampelnde Tochter entgegen. „Ganz gleich, was Haldir getan hat, ich weiß, dass er eines Tages auftauchen wird, allen Regeln der Valar zum Trotz."

Sie drehte sich um und ging den Pfad zurück, und Laeriel folgte ihr.

Hinter ihnen rauschte das Meer.


End file.
